All I Wanted Was You
by pastelroses
Summary: In New Moon Bella does not take Edward back after Italy and breaks up with him. What will Edward do to win his love back? How will he feel when Jacob hurts Bella? Will he fight for her? Will B/E be together? Disclaimer there is a bit of violence so M
1. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**All I Wanted Was You**

**Chapter 1: Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and I do not intend to take credit of Stephanie Meyer's work.**

**I just want to thank everyone who reads this beforehand because you all mean a lot to me. If you review, I will always reply. This story means a lot to me because it's been over two years since I posted a story on this site. It had also been two years since I have actually sat down and wrote a story. I have been so busy in University that I have not found the time to sit down and write. But over the past couple of months I have realized I was not quite happy and I did not know why. Then I realized it was because when I was younger writing was everything to me, it was a part of me and when I stopped writing that part of me vanished. I knew I wanted that part of me back, so I started writing this story. It feels so good to be writing again and I have learned one thing: You can make time for anything that you love.**

**I want to thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight because without her this story would not exist and I would not be inspired to write. Go Team Edward.**

**I also want to thank ****Duessa de l'esprit, ****she is awesome and she helped me a lot to find my motivation. She is such an awesome writer and her stories are amazing! Check out her profile and find out for yourself!**

**I hope you like this story!**

**.**

_ "I don't want to sleep," I reminded him. I gave him an excuse that was believable because it was true. "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I do not want to see. I'll have nightmares..." _

_ He didn't argue with me after that,_ and I was glad. I knew if I fell asleep I would have horrible nightmares, not about Edward leaving me but of me leaving him. I knew I would dream of how Edward would react when I told him I could not be with him anymore. His heart would break like a piece of ice. His soul would be crushed. His beautiful eyes would show pain and hurt as I said goodbye and imaging his angelic face hold those horrible emotions would be the worst nightmare I would ever dream of. I bit my lip as I glanced out the plane window. I felt as though there were millions of caged butterflies flying around in my stomach trying to break free. I had no idea how I was going to break up with Edward, the most beautiful man in the world, but it had to be done. It _had _to. I could not be with someone who could leave me.

I remember the day when Edward left me, the memory always plays in my head like a DVD player with no pause or stop buttons. The memory like flames of a fire, burning the flesh of my head engulfing me in overwhelming pain. Every time I tell my brain to stop thinking about that day, it just keeps playing the images of Edward and I talking in the forest beside my house. I remember his beautiful voice telling me he was leaving and I remember my heart cracking into a million pieces, as if it was a glass jar being dropped four feet high. My body started to tremble like a leaf in a tree on a windy October day. I could feel the cold numbness drape over my body like a blanket as I looked up at my beautiful Edward, to see if there was a hint of truth in his eyes. He had promised me he would never leave and I believed him. Perhaps he was playing an awful, mean joke on me and in two minutes we would be laughing and holding each other like we always did. But I knew as I peeked into his scintillating eyes, he was telling the truth, this was no joke. Then he was gone. My Edward was gone. There was nothing for me to do but to cry as the salty tears fell from my eyes like rain drops crashing down from the sky. The trees felt as though they were closing in on me and all I wanted to do was to be held by Edward and tell him I loved him.

After that traumatic day I was a mess. I was alone, depressed and hurt. I could not understand why I was still breathing since I swore I felt my heart break when Edward left. Sleep became very seldom and was replaced with horrible nightmares which kept me up every night. I tried to eat but my stomach felt hollow. During my time away from Edward I felt two things; First I missed Edward like crazy and I desperately wished I could see him again, but later on I gradually became angrier and angrier at him. He had promised me he would never leave and he broke it! I had given him my heart even when I knew the consequences of my actions, and he broke it. Edward broke my heart. He was the one responsible for the pain I was feeling. It was his entire fault! How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me. I guess my angel wasn't really an angel after all. As the anger in my body started to spread like wildfire, the waterfall of tears continuously flowed down my pale face. I did not know how I could move on. I did not know how I could live my life. I was a sewn up doll who could break at the seams at any moment.

Instead of crawling into a deeper depression I used my anger and hurt as motivation to get back on my feet. I could not let my life be destroyed by a man, even if he was the most beautiful man in the world. That is when I started to develop a close relationship with my friend Jacob Black. It was nice to have a friend who was there for me and it was nice not being engulfed in waves of loneliness all of the time. Although he was younger than me he was funny, nice and extremely attractive. He was my medicine who cured away all of my pain and he even glued back the pieces of my heart with his bare hands. My feelings for him never faltered even when I found out he was a werewolf. If I could deal with vampires I could surely deal with oversized dogs with large teeth. However at night, when I was alone and most vulnerable my anger would reappear and cause my body to shake in rage. Then I would feel the hole in my heart emerge and even though I did not want to think about Edward, the truth was I missed him and still loved him. I missed the Cullens and especially my best friend Alice. I tried to suppress feelings of Edward, but his image always remained in the back of my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I could not forget him. I could not stop my heart from loving him either. But I knew my heart would always be scarred, from the knife Edward drove through it, so I tried to distract myself by spending more time with Jacob. It worked because as he began to heal my heart, I started to fall for him. But soon our close relationship declined when he changed into a wolf because he was always with his pack and never with me. I could feel my newly attached heart, ripping to pieces again. I missed Jacob, but I missed Edward and I hated myself for still feeling emotions for him. But every time I saw his face when I did something dangerous I could not help but miss him and hate him at the same time. But there were times when I tried to ignore how much I hated him so I could imagine the way he used to be. The way we used to be. This ignorance clouded my judgment and when I decided to cliff jump to see Edward's face, my love overpowered my hatred for him.

Although Jacob saved me that day, I did not realize soon after, I would have to be the hero. I did not realize how much I had missed Alice when I saw her standing in my house. I missed her so much, she was like the sister I never had. However when she told me she had seen me cliff jump and Edward had found out from Rosalie that I was dead, I began to worry. Alice told me Edward was going to go to the Volturi to commit suicide and I was the only one who could save him. At first I did not want to go. Why would I? He was the one who left me and now he and the Cullens though I would just jump back into their lives and save the day. However as much as I hated Edward, I still loved him and I did not want to see him die. So Alice and I went to Italy and my heart ached as soon as I saw Edward walking into the sunlight. I could not help but leap into his arms and kiss his smooth lips. It was what my heart wanted all of these months. In his arms time stood still as though all the clocks in Italy were frozen. I felt complete and in that instance I felt pure joy to be reunited with Edward. I felt as though I was in a fairytale and Edward was my prince who had never left me. Even when faced with the Volturi I felt as though this was where I wanted to be. Perhaps it was due to the excitement or fear of the Volturi but I wanted to remain in Edward's arms.

However ever since Alice, Edward and I had stepped onto the plane to return to Forks, my imaginary fairytale vanished and the reality sunk in. I was glad Edward was safe and out of harm's way but the hole in my chest was still there. Edward kept holding my hand, smiling and asking if I was okay. What was I supposed to say? No I am not okay, I will never be okay. He kept saying how thrilled his family was going to be when they saw me. I almost choked on the Coke I was drinking as I stared at him. I realized Edward thought everything would be okay and I would continue to be a part of his and his family's life. I couldn't. I could not let them walk easily into my life when they had walked out of it without a second glance. No I could not let them ruin my life like they had once done. I, Bella Swan was stronger than that and there was no way I could be with Edward anymore. I needed to show the Cullen's especially Edward that he could not dictate when he could enter or exit my life. I did not want to be played like a used toy. Although I was glad to be with Edward and it felt right being by his side, I knew I could not let my heart be destroyed again.

"Bella are you okay" Edward asked as he looked at me glancing out the window, piercing my lip.

His sweet voice interrupted my thoughts as I stared back at him with tears in my eyes. This time my feelings of love towards him would be conquered by hate. As I looked at him, I felt as though I was preparing for a hurricane because I did not know what to expect but I knew whatever Edward's reaction would be, it would be bad.

"Umm…Edward." I said quietly as a tear floated down my face.

"Yes Bella, what's wrong?" He asked whipping the salty tear away.

"I am not going to go back with you to see your family." I started to say.

"That is okay Bella, I know you must miss Charlie so I was going to take you home first then tomorrow we can see my family, they will be so excited to see you," He said.

This was so frustrating. He did not understand.

"No Edward, I mean I don't want to see your family because….I can't be with you anymore. Once you have taken me home, I don't want you to come through my window and visit me at night. If you try the window will be closed and will remain closed. I can't deal with all of this right now Edward. You promised me you would never leave; you and your family broke my heart. I was a mess! I still love you Edward but I don't trust you anymore. I won't let you walk in and out of my life whenever you feel like it. My heart can't take it, I can't take it. So please if you love me Edward you would do as I say." I finally explained as tears started pouring from my eyes.

When I looked into Edward's eyes I could see his soul breaking and it killed me inside. I hated seeing him like this. Then he grabbed my hand and said;

"Although it pains me to hear your devastating words, I understand completely. I know it is for the best and you will be safe without me. It was not right what I did but I hope you know I did it to protect you. I also want you to know that although you do not want to be with me, I will still remain in Forks because I do not want to leave you again. Bella please do not blame my family, this was all my idea. You should not let what I have done destroy your relationship with my family. I hope you take care of yourself Bella, I will always love you and I will make it up to you. I promise. I wait for you whenever you decide you can trust me again. I am not going anywhere and even if you do not want me to, I will continue to watch over you and protect you, like I should have done these past couple of months. You are my beautiful lamb, Bella Swan and although your words are breaking my heart, I will do what you say and let you go my dear Bella. I hope you will return back to me."

"Just give me some time Edward," I said as I kissed his sweet lips for the last time.


	2. Slow Decay

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 2: Slow Decay**

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone! I am so glad I started writing again, I love it! I am getting so many awesome ideas and it is coming so naturally to me! Today during one of my three hour classes I finished writing Chapter 3 ha-ha, so I hope that will be up soon!**

**I just want to say thanks to ****PriestessOfFreya! and BellaSwan. Nicole (Sorry there is a space it wasnt working on this page)  
**

**They are awesome and you just check out their stories!**

**I also love reviews! I love them more than chocolate! So if you read my story please write a review, I will really appreciate it!**

**Here is Chapter 2, hope you like****.**** Sorry this is really long but I had so many good ideas and didn't know where to stop!**

**Just to note: I wrote this as though Bella came home from Italy on a Friday and now it is Monday Morning, hope that does not bug anyone.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep."

The horrendous sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my deep slumber.

I grunted in frustration as I saw the red numbers 7:00 flash consistently before my eyes. I turned off my alarm and sat up slowly in bed. I hated Monday mornings. I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired. My eyelids felt as though they were window shades pulled down too tight. Ever since I told Edward on the plane home from Italy I did not want to be with him anymore, my sleep remained full of horrifying, haunted nightmares. I thought if my mind knew Edward and the Cullens were okay my dreams would be peaceful again. I thought if I finally told Edward the truth, my heart would stop aching and throbbing like a drum. However I was wrong, very wrong. Although it had only been a couple days since I had come back from Italy, I somehow thought everything would be fixed, I would be fixed. but every night as soon as I closed my eyes, I would long for Edward and my heart would start to ache for his loving arms. I felt anxious and confused. There were so many emotions floating through my head and heart like Geese flocking south and I had no idea what to do with them. I thought I did the right thing by saying goodbye to Edward but my heart felt otherwise. I hated to admit all of my feelings for Edward but I knew deep down in the depths of my crimson heart I knew I loved and missed Edward. But I couldn't. I had to take a stand and tell Edward I could not be pushed around. For the past couple of days instead of drifting into a deep slumber, I was thrown into a cage match watching my heart and head fight over who was right about my feelings for Edward.

I sighed to myself as I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and put on a black T-shirt. I knew as soon as I walked down the stairs, Charlie was at work and I felt a small smile appear on my face. I was so glad I did not have to deal with Charlie this morning. Once I entered the kitchen I grabbed some bread, popped it in the toaster and waited. My stomach began to make noises as though it was yelling at me in an angry voice. I rubbed it trying to calm the waves of raging ripples moving in my stomach. I wondered if I should skip class, I could say I was sick because technically I was not feeling 100%. But I was looking forward to seeing Jessica, Angela, Eric and even Mike. Although I was not looking forward to seeing Edward at all, I had to prove to him that I could live my life without him and staying at home would just show him that I did not have enough guts to attend school.

My plan was to try to avoid Edward but I knew as soon as I saw his beautiful, angelic face my heart would melt like chocolate in my hand and it would take everything that I had not to wrap my arms around his perfect body. But I had to be strong. I could not give in. I had to show Edward that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Yes I would show Edward I was strong and I could live my life without him. The toast popped, I grabbed the peanut butter and spread it on the toast. I poured myself a glass of Orange juice, sat down at the table and began eating my breakfast. When I was finished, I washed the dishes and made sure the kitchen was tidy. Then I put on my jean jacket, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I started my truck and headed to Forks High School.

As I pulled into the crowded parking lot, I tried to tame the butterflies in my stomach, but they acted more like wild tame less lions. I found a spot, turned off the ignition and tried to fake a smile.

"Hey Bella."

As soon as I got out of my truck, I came face to face with Mike Newton, his blonde hair swaying in the wind as he looked at me with a silly grin. Although he was smiling I could see his eyes were looking at me intensely, searching for a specific Cullen. Without having a chance to greet Mike, he spoke the two most horrifying words in the English language.

"Where's Cullen?" He asked.

I sighed. School was going to be more difficult than I thought. I knew everyone must have known the Cullens, were back, because gossip spread like wildfire in high school, especially when you have girls like Jessica at your school.

"Hey Mike. Edward and I broke up." I said trying to catch my breath. It was the first time I had said those words out loud and I had to admit it was very hard to swallow. I could feel the anxiety in my stomach increase as I tried to come to terms with what I had just said.

Mike's eyes went wide with shock realizing now, I was free and he could pursue me with no competition. His reaction actually made me smile because it was no secret that Mike had a crush on me and although I did not like Mike, I felt good knowing that not just Edward Cullen liked Bella Swan.

"I'm sorry Bella; do you want to talk about it? What happened? I knew he was trouble" Mike said as he put his arm around my shoulder. My smile faded as my body flinched, remembering how Edward's arms felt around my….urgh I had to stop thinking about Edward. I had not even been at school for ten minutes and I had already imagined Edward touching me.

"Thank you Mike, but I don't want to talk about; I just want to get to class." I answered. I wasn't that eager to enter Forks High School but I did not want to see Edward in the parking lot before my day had even begun. I needed more time to prepare, even though I knew all the time in the world would not prepare me for seeing Edward's beautiful face. But as I heard the sound of a speeding car pull into a parking spot and Mike's eyes lingering behind me, I knew I was too late. Edward love fast cars and when we were dating I had become familiar with how his silver Volvo sounded. I knew Edward had pulled into the parking lot. I gulped. I didn't want to look behind me. I didn't want to see the Cullen's or Edward.

"Bella!" A sweet, candy coated voice said as Alice came over to see me.

"Alice." I whispered as I looked at her with deep love and emotion. I knew she understand how I felt. She was my sister and I missed her.

"It will be okay Bella. Don't worry Bella; we understand why you aren't together." But you should know he's a mess Bella."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to react. At first I did not want to hear how Edward was feeling he deserved everything he got, but hearing Alice tell me he was a mess made my heart ache. Maybe he really did love me. Maybe he realized what he did was wrong. Then I shook my head, no I could not go crawling back to him this soon. I shook my head again.

"I don't care Alice." I said surprised how controlled my emotions were.

Alice gave me a look and I knew, she knew I was lying. Then I realized why I had full control of my emotions. I was so in-depth with my thoughts that I did not see Jasper had slowly come up behind Alice and put his arm around her. I managed to smile as Jasper's face held a lot of pain. My pain.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said even though I knew it would not make a difference.

"It's okay Bella; I have had to deal with worse emotions this past weekend." He said tilting his head to the left.

I tried to stop myself from turning my head in that direction but my longing heart wanted to see the beautiful angel. There he was leaning against his silver. He had blue jeans, a collared black shirt and a black jacket. I could feel my heart start to beat like a drum as I stared at his amazing body. His messy, wild hair was dancing in the wind and I wished my hands could feel how his hair moved in the sun. Then I came face to face with his own piercing eyes. I realized looks could really be deceiving because his eyes looked tired and his skin seemed paler than usual. I could see through his pain, his eyes were longing for me and as he tried to smile at me, my eyes filled with tears. No I could not give in. I had to be strong.

"C'mon Mike we better head to class. Bye Alice, hope to see you later." I said as I turned my head away from Edward, smile lovingly at Alice and began heading to class.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here for you." Mike said as he put his arm around my shoulder and turned around to glare at Edward. At first I did not want his hands on me but then as I quickly glanced behind me I saw Edward's eyes turn red with rage. He was angry and jealous. I turned around and smiled to myself. I wanted him to be jealous. Mmm I thought maybe there was a way to make Edward suffer for what he did to me. I smiled and walked to class with Mike's arm around me.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward you should really go to school, we already take days off when it is sunny it would seem a little weird to everyone if we started taking cloudy days off too." Jasper suggested, gathering his knapsack and books.

"Yeah Edward you can't just sit there all day staring at your piano. The piano is for playing not for staring at." Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled in frustration. "I can't go to school. I can't see Bella" I explained as I sat staring at the white and black piano keys.

"Whoa there Edward, calm down. I don't want to sound like a jerk but you did leave her and broke her heart. How could you think she would automatically run back to you as soon as you returned? Besides if you don't go to school, people will become suspicious and you don't want Carlisle to lose his job do you? I don't know why you don't want to go to school; I loved pretending I was in grade 12. Now all I get to do is stay home with Rose and hunt." Emmett said

"Why are you so upset over a lousy, insignificant human Edward? She caused our family so much pain, look what happened with Jasper and James! It is for the best she is gone, now our family can live in peace without having to worry about killing her or getting into trouble with the Volutri." Rosalie said sarcastically as she made her way down the stairs and wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist.

"ROSALIE, I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! BELLA IS THE MOST BEAUITFUL WOMEN IN THE WORLD AND I WON'T LET YOU TEAR HER DOWN! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU!" I screamed as I stood up, shaking with rage. How dare she say those things about my beautiful Bella, she had no right!

"Edward calm down!" Jasper said as he and Alice rushed down the stairs. Next thing I knew Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of me.

"I know this is not like you at all Edward so I will let that comment slide but if you EVER lay a hand on Rosalie, my hands will be all over you." Emmett said in a serious tone

I looked at my family as my shakes subsided thanks to Jasper. Emmett was right; this was not like me at all. I did not know what was wrong with me but I was full of anger, rage and sadness. It was as though the more I tried to suppress my feelings, they more they wanted to be released.

"I am so sorry everyone. I am not myself, I apologize sincerely, and I hope you can forgive me." I said as I looked at my family, trying to ignore Rose. There was no way I was going to apologize to her.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone as she walked out the door with Emmett by her side.

Great now Emmett was mad at me because I snapped at his girlfriend.

"It will be okay Edward." Esme said softly as she touched my arm. "I miss Bella too but I know somehow everything will work out for the best." She said giving me a warm smile.

"Esme is right Edward; however sitting here all day will not make anything better. I suggest you go to school with everyone else and get some fresh air. Maybe Bella and you will work things out." Carlisle suggested.

I sighed. Esme and Carlisle were right. I desperately hoped things would work out between Bella and I because if they didn't I had no idea what I was going to do. I know she had ever right to break up with me, I could not blame Bella for this, I could only blame myself. I broke my promise and I deserved everything I got, but my heart had broken into a million pieces when I heard those horrible words come from Bella's sweet lips on the plane ride home from Italy. I had to let her go; this was my Angel's wish. It was better this way because she was out of harms way. But then why as every day passed did my heart continue to break.

"Oh Edward." Alice said as she jumped on the piano. "Everything will be okay, just let her have some time." She advised.

"I can't do nothing Alice. I loved her and I messed up, how do I fix this?" I asked, pleading with my sister for her help.

"There really isn't much you can do; it is up to her to come to you when she is ready. But I will tell you one thing Edward; do not stop fighting for her. Never give up on her or else you will really loose her."Alice suggested as she jumped onto the floor and grabbed her purse.

"Alice can you make sure she is okay for me?" I asked

"You know I always look out for Bella, Edward but if you came to school you could look out for her yourself!" Alice said smiling as she walked out the door with Jasper.

I pulled my hands into a two fists and pounded the piano keys so hard they crumbled like cookie crumbs onto the ground. I could not let Bella slip out of my hands, not when I had a second chance to redeem myself. I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm sorry about the piano; I'll clean it up when I get back." I confessed as I looked at Esme and Carlisle

"Don't worry Edward, I will find another one for you." Carlisle said, "Have a good day and try not to break any more pianos." He said as he smiled at me.

I nodded my head, grabbed my car keys and jumped into my Volvo. I turned the ignition and sped off to Forks High School.

I sped down the road so fast I could hear the rubber on the tires burn as they screeched across the pavement. Alice was right I could not let Bella go. I had to try and get her back! As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Bella's red truck which stood out from the other black and grey cars. Then I saw her, my beautiful Bella standing there….talking to Mike Newton. I bite my lip in jealousy. Why was she talking to him? Didn't she know he had a crush on ever since they had met last year. I parked beside Alice's Porsche and stepped out of my car to stand beside Jasper and Alice who were leaning against her Porsche.

"I'm so glad you came to school!" Alice said smiling.

Although I could hear what Alice was saying, all of my focus was on the beautiful brown haired girl standing in the middle of the parking lot talking to Mike Newton. She was supposed to be with me, only me. I clenched my fists together.

"Whoa Edward, it is only Mike Newton I don't think you have to worry about him." Jasper said as he laughed. I laughed too realizing Jasper was right. But I could not help but stare at Bella's beautiful body. Oh how I longed to hold her body in my arms.

I was just about to agree with Jasper when I noticed Jasper and Alice were not standing in front of me like they had been a minute ago. Where did they go I thought to myself? Then I saw them standing with Mike and Bella. I was jealous of Alice and how it was so easy for her to talk to Bella, and when she hugged Alice I wished she was hugging me. All of a sudden I saw Bella's sparkling eyes look right into mine. Oh how I missed her. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled. I knew my smile used to make her happy. However as soon as I smiled she turned her head back around and my heart sunk like a weight free falling into the ocean. Then I saw Mike turn his head in my direction as he put his arm around Bella. He smiled. I growled as I could feel my eyes turning red. I knew that it will be the only time Mike or any guy ever, would touch my Bella.

**Here is a little gossip to keep you on the loop for my next chapter: For all of you Jacob fans, you will love Chapter 3 because Jacob will be in it and Bella will start to remember how she felt for him. However she still loves Edward. But what will happen when Edward sees Bella and Jacob together? Stay tuned!  
**


	3. Let Me Go

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 3: Let Me Go**

**Authors Note:**** Hey thanks everyone for your reviews and comments it means a lot to me it really does**** This chapter is for you Jacob lovers out there because it revolves more on Bella's relationship with him! But don't get the wrong impression because I am Team Edward and this will be a Bella/Edward story so don't worry you Team Edward fans! This is also going to be just Bella's Point of View because I thought it flowed better to have one perspective instead of two like my last chapter!**

**Oh and if you read my story, please leave me a review/comment! I really love to see who likes my story and it motivates me to keep on writing! It only takes a minute to review but it gives me so much appreciation and inspiration! So please, please review**

**If you haven't noticed by now all of my chapter titles are actually named from song titles I like or listen to during the writing of this story. The first chapter is based on a Muse song. The second is based on a Dashboard Confessional song and this chapter is based on a Three Doors Down song. My story title is actually from Paramore's song from their latest CD.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

**-Jenn!**

**BPOV**

As soon as Mike and I entered the large doors of Forks High school, I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. Although I hated to admit, I loved seeing Edward jealous, I did not want the whole school to think I was now dating Mike Newton. He gave me a hurtful look and I felt a bit bad, however he still walked me to my first class which was Math. I was a little glad Mike walked me to class because since Edward had convinced the Academic Advisor to change his schedule to match mine, we had every class together and I didn't know how to face him alone.

When I entered the classroom I saw Eric, Angela and Jessica. Both Eric and Angela warmly greeted me; however Jessica stared at me as though her eyes were sharp daggers trying to kill me. It was obvious she liked Mike. I could tell that about her the first day I met her. She always looked at Mike as though he was the most beautiful man in the world and she would get jealous of anyone who talked with Mike especially me.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said sarcastically. "Sorry about Edward, you will find someone else." She said with poison in her voice. Then she turned to Mike. "Here Mike sit down beside me." She said patting the seat beside her as she smiled trying to get Mike's attention.

Eric and Angela gave me an apologetic look and Mike who didn't want to see the wrath of Jessica, smiled softly at me and sat down beside her. I smiled at everyone, knowing it was my time to leave and started to make my way to the back of the classroom where two empty desks sat. I nervously sat down at one desk and glanced to my right. That was Edward's seat. I wasn't sure how I would react if Edward sat down beside me. I tried to occupy my thoughts by watching the hands on the clock tick as every minute past, but it was no use, my mind was constantly thinking of Edward. Finally the teacher said class was over and I looked at the empty seat beside me. Edward had not shown up. On one hand I was glad Edward did not show up to class because, I knew it would have been too painful but on the other hand I wondered and cared about where he was. Maybe he was trying to avoid me and that bugged me. I was the one trying to avoid him. Thankfully Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica who were all in my next class, waited for me and walked with me to our English class.

"How are you doing Bella?" Angela asked as she walked beside me. I smiled at her. Angela was always so nice and showed me a lot of kindness.

"I'm okay thanks for asking Angela." I said.

"Well if you need anything, or want to talk I'm here." Angela said smiling. I smiled back. I loved how she always tried to understand things from my perspective.

However my smile faded as soon as I entered English class. There sitting in our assigned seats was Edward. He had a book opened on the desk, but I knew he was only pretending to read the book in front of him. Instead I knew he was probably trying to hear about what people were saying about me. Everyone in the classroom looked at me. It was my assigned seat, I had to go, if I made a big deal about it, it would show everyone that I was weak and could not live without Edward. So I held my breath, walked slowly down the aisle and sat down beside Edward. His amazing aroma made my heart wish to hug him and kiss his smooth chiseled neck. I took my books out in order to distract myself from the wild thoughts occurring in my mind. I did not want to think about Edward in that way but I knew my heart lusted for his sweet embrace. We were both still as statues pretending to focus on the teacher however I knew we were both thinking of each other. Finally after half the class was over, Edward's beautiful voice broke the ice.

"So may I ask what is going on between you and Mike?" Edward asked as he looked at me questionably, running his hand through his beautiful locks. First I became distracted by his hair, and then I became mad. Why was it any of his business?

"That is none of your business Edward!" I said glaring at him.

"Well just be careful." He advised. That is when I became angry.

"Thanks for your advice Edward but I don't need it. I will be okay, so stay out of my business. You did not want to have anything to do with me when you left, so keep it that way!" I said angrily as I tried not to yell.

"Bella, I already explained to you why I left and I will be sorry for the rest of my life for what I have done to you. But I will never stop caring for you and I did promise I would look after you. I do not want to break another promise. Besides friend's look after each don't they, or are we not friends anymore? Edward explained.

I stared blankly at him. I wanted us to remain friends but I didn't know how that would work. Every time I saw him I would be reminded of how much he hurt me but I would also be reminded of how much I love him and I did not want to feel those emotions anymore.

"I don't know what we are Edward but what I do know is that friends don't hurt each other. So please try to stop caring about me. I will be fine." I said angrily.

"Bella….I'm so sorry. I hope we can fix this soon, I need you. I let you down once, but I promise I will never let it happen again." Edward said looking into my eyes pleading with me to forgive him. His eyes were so beautiful and dazzling. In that moment I wanted to kiss his lips but I knew I couldn't. I had to stand my ground. This dazzling man was the same man who hurt me bad. Real bad.

"Stop it, just stop it Edward! You have said enough! Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice at an appropriate level for class.

"What does that supposed to mean? Do you not want to talk to me anymore? Am I not allowed to talk to you anymore Bella?" He asked looking at me with his sorrowful eyes.

"I think that would be best. I think it would be best also if we were not friends." I answered and at that moment if Edward could cry I swear he would have. His mouth turned into a frown and his bright eyes became dim. He sighed not knowing what to say or do. The bell rung and I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could to the bathroom. My heart was beating as loud as thunder. The tears began to fall like two waterfalls as I hid myself in a stall. I held my stomach as I sat down on the toilet and cried. I cried out of pain, anger and out of love for Edward. I was a mess and I didn't know how to stitch myself up. I loved and needed Edward. I wanted to be more than friends, but he hurt me so bad. I couldn't take him back. I stepped out of the stall, washed my face and put on a brave face, which I hoped would last me the whole day.

The last half of the day ticked on so slowly. I didn't see Edward, but I did have lunch with Alice and Jasper. She told me she had seen me crying in the washroom and decided to give me some space, which I thanked her for because at that moment I did want my space. For once I was glad Jasper had the ability to calm my emotions because if I had to sit in my seat during lunch trying to deal with my emotions I would have gone insane. Alice knew I didn't want to talk about Edward so she told me all of the new outfits she had bought over the past months. Although I did not care about fashion, it allowed me a chance to get Edward off my mind. When lunch was over I hugged them both and thanked them for their company. After lunch Edward was not in any of my classes and by the time the bell rung at the end of the day, I was tired and exhausted. I knew going home to an empty house would make me feel worse. As I said goodbye to my friends in the parking lot, I heard a dog bark and I realized I had not heard or seen from my best friend Jake in a long time. He must think I am bad friend. I realized I really missed Jake; he had always been there for me unlike Edward. Right then I knew I wanted to go to La Push to visit Jake. So I hopped into my truck and headed off to see my best friend.

As soon as my truck stopped in front of the red, wooden house, Jake came running to me.

"Bella!" I could hear him shout as he pulled the truck door opened for me. He grabbed me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" He asked his smile as wide as his face. Then he stopped dead and look at me.

"Are you okay? Did those monsters change you?" He asked remembering my trip to Italy and how I wanted to become like them.

"I'm okay Jake. It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much! Sorry I haven't called my life has been pretty chaotic!" I said trying to seem truly sincere for not communicating with him sooner.

"Yeah those blood suckers sure like to stir up trouble." Jake responded gritting his teeth.

"Jake stop it!" I yelled furiously why did I have to hear about the Cullens everywhere I went.

"I'm sorry Bella; I am really glad you are okay and that I have you back safe and sound!" He said smiling, putting his arm around my waist. For once I didn't flinch. His arms felt tough and warm. It felt as though I had stayed in Forks with Jake instead of leaving for Italy to save Edward. We were both so comfortable with each other. I looked up at Jacob and became dazzled by his beauty, like I did a couple of months ago. He was just wearing shorts, no shirt like usual so his perfect abs were on display for me to see.

"So how did you get the blood sucker to let you come here? Doesn't he have you chained up like a house pet? You should be thankful I haven't ripped his throat to pieces for putting you through so much pain." Jacob said clenching his teeth and curling his hands into fists.

"Umm Jake, Edward and I broke up." I answered.

Jake's eyes went wide, like Mike's did then a smiled appeared on his face.

"About time Bella. He was no good for you, you deserve someone better." He said as he rubbed my rosy cheek.

"Thanks Jake, I just need some time away from him. It's for the best." I said becoming aware of how close Jake was getting.

"So does this mean……?"Jake asked as he moved closer to me and started to kiss me. Although his juicy lips looked like a sweet treat to taste, I didn't want to get involved in anything with anyone.

"Sorry Jake, I just need some time away from everything. I just came down to see if I still have a best friend who is there for me!" I said looking into his eyes.

"Of course Bella anything you want, and of course I'm still you friend! I will always be here for you no matter what!" He said pushing a piece of my dark brown hair away from my face. Then he kissed me softly on my cheek.

"Thanks Jake, I know I can count on you." I said and for once I didn't need to fake a smile. Jacob was amazing because he was always there while Edward wasn't. I hugged Jacob tight and felt secure and safe in his arms.

"C'mon let's go for a walk." Jake suggested as he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the beach. So we walked around the beach, talking about the wolf pack, the Cullen's, Italy and Mike Newton trying to make a move on me. I laughed and smiled alongside Jake. But although I was happy, I could feel my heart still aching as if it was desiring something more than Jake. It desired someone like Edward, but my heart was wrong once so I had to ignore it. After our walk Jake wanted to show me some new motorbikes he had built in his garage. After an hour or so talking with Jake we became hungry so we ordered pizza. I called Charlie to tell him I was staying at Jacob's for dinner and he seemed quite excited that I was with Jacob and not Edward. As we ate pizza in the garage, Jake showed me one of the new pieces he had added to his motorbike and it felt like old times.

"Maybe we can go for a ride again like we used to?" I suggested.

"Yeah I would love that, we just need to cover you up in bubble wrap so you don't hurt yourself again!" Jacob responded and we both laughed. It felt good.

After a couple of hours chatting and reminiscing about old times Jake insisted that he drive me home and there was no way to argue with a wolf, so he drove me and my truck home. Then he came inside my house to say hi to Charlie. After Jacob and Charlie discussed sports scores, Jacob said bye to Charlie and whispered in my ear,

"Meet me upstairs, leave your window open." I looked at him questionably, but nodded. I wondered what he wanted. Then he left. I said good night to Charlie and ran up the stairs to my room. I walked slowly to my window and opened it. I felt as though Edward was going to appear but instead Jake appeared as he jumped from the tree into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised by his sneaky entrance.

"I just wanted to say good bye...like this." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me tenderly.

"I'll always be there for you." He said as he finished kissing me. "Good night, see you tomorrow for our motorbike ride?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded my head as I watched him jump down from my window. I was just about to close my window when I felt a cold presence around me. I looked up; high in the tree was Edward staring at me with painful eyes. I stared at him for another minute but I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain so I closed my window and walked away from Edward Cullen.

**Coming up next: Edward and his thoughts of seeing his love with another man! **

**Alice trying to convince Bella, she belongs with Edward**

**The motorbikes make a comeback however something happens between Jake and Bella to make her realize perhaps Edward is the one for her.**

**Later on: Look out for some Edward/Jacob action and some Edward/Bella romantic scenes!**


	4. No Sound But the Wind

All I Wanted Was You Chapter 4: No Sound But the Wind

Authors Note: Hey I just want to say you guys are amazing! Thanks to all your reviews and thanks to you guys who read my stories! I love you all and you make my day super awesome The reason I write is because of you guys, so please if you like this story REVIEW! I love reviews!

This chapter title is from the song No Sound But the Wind by the Editors who are on the New Moon Soundtrack. I was actually listening to this soundtrack while I was writing this chapter. I love it; go listen to it if you haven't yet!

Thanks to **Jits, ****ECISLove2010**** and Nicole** because you guys are awesome and thanks for your reviews!

This chapter is for all you guys who love Edward! This whole chapter is on his perspective! I love writing this because I loved showing Edward's emotion, so I hope you like it too

-Jenn!xoxo

Edward's POV

"Bring, Bring" The bell rung echoing throughout my head like a bongo drum. All the late students were frantically scurrying like mice, towards the entrance to Forks High School, so that they would not be marked late by their teachers. I was just about to join the crowd of students but the image of Mike and Bella together unexpectedly, entered my head like a gust of wind suddenly hitting your body on a cold winters' day. My stomach churned as the motion whirled around, making me sick with disgust. How could she be with him? How could she let his hands over her body? I was supposed to be the one who touched her and comforted her. I kept saying to myself over and over that Bella had every right to be mad at me and that not being together was for the best. However the more I said that to myself, the more I realized I missed her with every cold bone in my body. I knew I had made a mistake leaving her like I did but I had to protect her, I couldn't let something like what happened with Jasper happen again. I just couldn't. But now I realized I would rather be with her and protect her from dangerous situations than to be away from her. But the damage was already been done and I did not know what I would do if Bella wanted to stay away from me, forever. She was the sun who brought wondrous warmth and luminous light to my dark, lurid world. With her in my life I felt as though instead of being a cold, gross vampire I was a beautiful creature who was loved by all. She had no idea how much she meant to me. When I was away, she was the only thing I thought of and she was my oxygen who kept me breathing. My stomach ripped open when I heard that Charlie was at a funeral which meant Bella had died jumping off of the cliff. In that moment my sun had been taking away from me and I knew if I continued on living, there would be no light in my life. My life would turn into a continuous web of shadows and darkness. That is why I had to go to the Volutri. There was no reason to live if my love was not in my life.

At first when I felt a body jump on me, I did not believe it was Bella. I could not believe it but when I saw her beautiful face and her bright brown eyes I knew she was alive. My Bella was alive and at that moment the brightness had returned to my life! Nothing mattered to me but Bella and being with her. I was so happy and glad my love was alive that I was not prepared to hear those awful words from her beautiful mouth. That is when my world shattered into a million little pieces and there was no longer any brightness in my life. I was nothing without Bella and I needed her in my life even if that meant seeing her with Mike Newton. My stomach felt as though it was churning and the emotion sickness made me come to reality. I looked around and realized I was the only one in the parking lot. I glanced at my watch and noticed I was fifteen minutes late for class. I sighed. I was not ready to see Bella. Besides what was the need to learn about things I had already learned about million times. I knew in order to calm myself down I need to go for a drive. So I opened my car door and started speeding out of the parking lot like a bolt of lightning scorching the black velvet sky.

It felt so good flying down the street like a bird because it allowed me to let out my frustration. I could feel people staring at me with wide expressions but I could care less. I needed to calm myself down or else I could see myself spiraling out of control. The screeching tires and the sound of rubber burning flowed into my head which, tried to overpower the millions of thoughts I had of Bella in my head. I saw a Stop sign and suddenly came to a halt as I heard the tires skid on the grey, cement pavement. I sighed. I realized even if I could not be with Bella I longed just to talk to her and see her beautiful face. I did promise her I would watch out for her and by speeding in my Volvo; I was already breaking my promise. I had to show her that I still loved and cared for her. I had to tell her I was never going to stop loving her. So I glanced at the neon, green flashing lights on my car stereo. I still had enough time to make it to English class and see my beautiful Bella. So I quickly sped to Forks, parked and walked swiftly to the English classroom. I knew there were never any classes before ours so I walked in and sat where I usually did in the back, with Bella. I glanced to my right and wished Bella was there so I could wrap her up in my arms, which is where she belonged. Usually as a vampire I tended to know how to get out of tough situations but I did not know how to fix things with Bella. I wanted her more than she would ever know and if I had to fight for her until I died, than that's what I would do. I pulled Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" from my bag and opened it on my desk. I did not need to read the book, I had already memorized it from years of reading it but I wanted students to think I was reading, so I could easily drift off into another world where I could listen to what people were saying about my Bella.

All of a sudden a sweet, lustful aroma drifted into my nose and I knew without even looking up that Bella had entered the room. I knew Bella's smell more than anyone's because even though her smell made me want to kill her, her smell was unique and beautiful. I saw her hesitation as she stopped in the middle of the entrance as she realized I was sitting in my seat. It broke my heart to see her hesitation. I wanted her to be able to come to me for anything like she used to, instead of being disgusted of me. I longed to hold her in my arms and stare at her beauty. I could honestly stare at her for as long as I lived. However I was afraid of what would happen as soon as she sat down. Would we still be friends who could talk and laugh or would she ignore me and pretend I didn't exist. I tried to look at Bella's face but as soon as I did I regretted it. As Bella walked slowly down the aisle to our desks, she gave me the most hurtful, worried look I had ever seen. It was as if I was the most disgusting thing on the planet, and that hurt. She sat down slowly, got her books out and looked straight ahead to the blackboard. I didn't know what to do or how to react because I didn't know what Bella was feeling so I stared straightly at the front of the room. Time seemed to stood still as my thoughts of Bella distracted me from the teacher's boring voice. Finally I could not take the silence between us any longer. I had to talk to my Bella and find out if she was still mine and not Mike's. I sighed and turned around to see Bella.

"So may I ask what is going on between you and Mike?" I asked running my hands through my wild hair. As soon as I mentioned Mike, Bella turned her head away from the front of the classroom and glared at me.

"That is none of your business Edward!" She said continuing to glare at me. At first I was shocked to see Bella so angry, I had never seen Bella this angry before. But although I had failed Bella, it was my job to protect her from guys like Mike Newton.

"Well just be careful." I said desperately wanting her to watch herself around any guy who wasn't me. Even though I wanted her to be with me, I wanted to make sure she was okay. However as soon as I said that, I saw Bella get angrier. I swear if her face could have gone red, it would have.

"Thanks for your advice Edward but I don't need it. I will be okay, so stay out of my business. You did not want to have anything to do with me when you left, so keep it that way!" she said angrily as she tried not to yell. Her words stung like Carlisle's teeth when he changed me into a vampire. She was right but there was no way in hell I was going to stay out of her business.

"Bella, I already explained to you why I left and I will be sorry for the rest of my life for what I have done to you. But I will never stop caring for you and I did promise I would look after you. I do not want to break another promise. Besides friend's look after each don't they, or are we not friends anymore?"

I explained becoming furious and worried at the same time. I was so mad that Bella was not understanding how much I cared for her but I was getting worried as to what Bella was trying to say to me. What would I do if Bella did not want to be friends? I would die inside. If I couldn't be with her I still needed to be her friend.

She stared blankly at me. "I don't know what we are Edward but what I do know is that friends don't hurt each other. So please try to stop caring about me. I will be fine." She said angrily. Her words cut me like a knife as I tried to register what she was saying to me. How could she not understand that I would never stop caring for her? I know I hurt her but friends make mistakes.

"Bella….I'm so sorry. I hope we can fix this soon, I need you. I let you down once, but I promise I will never let it happen again." I said looking into her eyes pleading with her to forgive me. Her eyes were so beautiful and dazzling. I just wanted to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay. I just wanted her back because I could not live without her. Couldn't she see I loved her more than this entire world?

"Stop it, just stop it Edward! You have said enough! Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed trying to keep her voice at an appropriate level for class.

"What does that supposed to mean? Do you not want to talk to me anymore? Am I not allowed to talk to you anymore Bella?" I asked looking at her with sorrow in my eyes.

"I think that would be best. I think it would be best also if we were not friends." She answered. My heart crushed into millions of pieces like an ice cube being dropped on the ground. Was she crazy? How could she think it would be best if we were not friends? How could she not forgive me, even though I wasn't human I deserve a second chance. I couldn't live without her. What would I do? How could I survive without my sun in my life? I frowned.

"Bel…." All of a sudden the bell rung interrupting my voice and Bella got out of her seat and ran like the wind out of the classroom.

Not friends. Not friends anymore? How could she think that we shouldn't be friends? I thought yesterday I would have a chance of getting my love back but right now it seemed as though my hopes were diminishing by the second, just like how the brightness of a flame slowly fades away. Since I felt as though my life was incomplete, there was no reason to go to the rest of my classes. It was pointless. Everything was pointless. Life was pointless unless Bella was in it. So I got up and walked to my car. I jumped in and sped off towards my house.

As soon as I entered my house, Esme greeted me but soon realized I wasn't in a very good mood. I softly smiled at her to reassure her I was okay then I made my way to my room. Then I walked to my new bed and laid down. For once I was thankful that I had bought a bed for Bella to sleep in. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling trying to organize my thoughts but after three hours of thinking, my thoughts were still jumbled like piece puzzles in their box. I also realized that no matter how hard I tried to think, it would not change the fact that Bella did not want to be anywhere near me. Finally after all this time she had realized how disgusting I was. When I realized my thoughts were not going to become un jumbled I went downstairs to try to play on the new piano Carlisle had found for me. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not play a single note. Not only was Bella my sun but she was also my inspiration, without her my world was meaningless.

"Are you okay Edward?" Esme asked as she walked into the room.

"No….I don't know what to do Esme. Today Bella told me she doesn't even want to be friends with her. I know I deserve this but Esme I really need her in my life, what do I do?" I asked pleading with Esme.

"Oh Edward I know it's hard, but trust me, everything will work itself out, I just know it!" She said trying to reassure me even though I didn't believe her.

"I hope so." I answered as I started to get up from the piano seat. A wave of weakness hit me like a tidal wave. I knew I should hunt but I didn't think I would have the energy to go out knowing the fate of Bella and I.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett flew into the room.

"I saw a vision of everything that happened between you and Bella. I also saw all of us hunting, so Jasper and I left school and on the way here we met up with Rosalie and Emmett who were racing down the road in the jeep." Alice said jumping on the piano.

"Edward I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Bella, but everything will work out!" Alice advised.

"How Alice? How? You said to give her time but now she won't even give me the time of day." I said pleaded with Alice.

"Give her more time Edward, I'm sure no time she will realize how much she needs you." She said as she smiled at me and then winked at Jasper. If I was in a right state of mind I would have thought more into the wink but my mind wasn't working properly at all.

"Yeah man, Bella will come back to you as soon as she realizes what a jerk Mike is." Emmett said laughing, "But first we have to get you some blood. So we decided we should go to some of the areas up north where all of the fresh meat is. It will also get you away from this place for some time." Emmett suggested.

"Yeah…." Rose was going to say something but I could tell for once she did not want to start anything right now.

I knew they were right. I had to hunt or else I would never make it. So we said goodbye to Esme and made our way to the Northern part of Forks. As soon as we arrived to our destination I split away from my siblings because I needed to be by myself. I flew through the air remembering when Bella was on my back and as I showed her my magical talent. Oh how much I missed her. I rapidly threw through the air trying to distract myself by focusing on my thirst for fresh blood. I saw a wolf and leaped on it as I bit its neck and sucked the delicious blood. I didn't notice how thirsty I had been until I had sucked the wolf dry. I wiped the crimson red blood off of my face and climbed up a tree that was nearby. I sat on the tallest branch and looked out unto the landscape. I thought eating and killing would distract my mind from thinking of Bella, but I should have known nothing would ever distract my from thinking about Bella. She would always be on my mind. I could hear the others leave the location and I knew, they knew I wanted to remain alone. So I sat on the tree branch as I watched the sun say goodbye to the world as the moon said hello. I didn't realize I had been sitting for such a long time until I had glanced at my watch. I was going to stay out later but an idea began to form inside my mind. Perhaps I would have more luck talking to Bella and letting her know how I felt if I went to her window like I used to know. I would try anything just for her to let me in. To let me in her room. To let me in her heart, her soul again. I had to tell her how I felt. I knew there was a chance she would still never forgive me but she had to know how I truly felt about her. So I made my way quickly to Bella's house but as I came closer to her house, the smell of dog filled my nose. I growled as I jumped on one of the tallest branches on the tree behind Bella's house. I sat still and quiet like a statue.

The anger started to boil in my chest as soon as I saw Jacob leap onto the lowest branch of the tree and then jump into Bella's room. I was still; hidden in the branches so Jacob couldn't see but I knew even if I was in plain sight he would still not see me because his focus was entirely on Bella. I could hear it. I could hear his intentions as soon as he jumped into the window but I knew Bella wouldn't let him do that, or so I thought. I slowly made my way down the tree so I was just above her window. I had a clear view of everything especially Bella with that awful wolf. I thought seeing Bella with Mike Newton made me angry, seeing her with Jacob made me want to explode like a bomb. I wanted to rip his hands away from hers. As he made his way closer to her, I could hear his thoughts. I knew he had jumped into her window in order to kiss her. But I knew my Bella would never let him kiss her. However when I saw them kiss, Bella did not move, rather she seemed she was enjoying it. Now I was officially broken as I watched the love of my life kiss Jacob. My enemy. I realized there was no way I was going to get her back now. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Jacob said goodbye to Bella and jumped out of her window as he glanced up at me, smiled and whispered.

"She's mine."

I growled not noticing that Bella had walked towards the window and now she was facing me, looking up at me with a surprised look on her face. I stared at her beautiful face longing to erase the image of what I had just seen.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted loud enough so that she would hear but quietly enough so that I wouldn't wake up Charlie. Even though I just saw her kiss Jacob I needed to talk to her. I had to show her that I was the one for her. However she ignored my cries as she closed the window and walked towards her bed.

"Bella I love you!" I shouted doubting she could hear me. I sighed knowing there was not much hope left. I jumped out of the tree and started running through the trees, so the only sound I could hear was the sound of the wind whipping past me.

**Next on All I Wanted Was You:**

**Bella's POV- spends more time with Jacob, Alice visits her to tell her how much Edward misses her. However when Jacob becomes a little too dangerous, will she go back to Edward?**


	5. Tug of War

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 5: Tug Of War**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, it was quite fun writing it! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourite stories. I love reviews, I haven't been getting many and I love reviews! I swear it makes my day complete**** Even if you don't like my story I would be glad to hear from you! So please review if you like this story, I appreciate all of your feedback! Thanks!**

**This song title is from the song Tug of War by Carly Rae Jepson**

**Everyone go get the Twilight Graphic Novel, I just did and it looks awesome!**

**Jenn**

**xoxo**

**Bella's POV.**

I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling; the events of today ran though my head keeping me wide awake. There were so many things to think of. I sighed. There were two things I could not believe. The first one was that Jacob had kissed me and I liked it. The second was that Edward had seen Jacob and me kissing. I loved kissing Jacob; his lips were soft and sweet unlike Edward's cold lips. His kiss tasted like tea sending warm feelings throughout my entire body. However when Jacob left and I saw Edward staring at me from the tree branch, my body lost that warm feeling. My body went cold as I saw his painful eyes. I realized I felt bad for kissing Jacob and I felt sorry Edward had seen us together. But as soon as I started feeling bad for my actions, I realized why should I? Edward left me and broke my heart. I had every right to be mad at him and to kiss another guy. I was allowed to kiss Jake, Edward did not control my life. I became angry as I began to wonder why Edward was up in the tree in the first place. Was he spying on me? How dare he spy on me, he had no right! No right at all! Why couldn't he get it out of his head that I did not want to see him or be with him? I sighed as I turned over in my bed so I was facing my large window. I loved that window because it had so many memories especially of Edward. Edward always came through my window so he could check on me and make sure I was okay. Last year he came into my room every night so that we could talk and get to know each other. It felt good to have someone to rely on and know that someone would always come check on me late at night. As I stared at the window, I began to imagine what would have happened if things were the way they were a year ago. Edward would jump into my room and hold me tight throughout the night. He would keep me safe from harm's way. We would talk and then I would stay in his arms as I drifted off into sleep. But he was not my protector any more; he had lost that role when he left me. I could not trust him anymore. I was afraid he would leave again and I could not be with someone who could just leave me. I had Jake now and I knew he would never hurt me. But as I finally drifted off into sleep that night, it wasn't Jake's face I dreamed of, it was Edward's

"Ring, Ring." The annoying sound of my alarm clock echoed throughout my room as the horrendous sound woke me up. I sighed, I did not want to get out of bed. All the feelings and emotions I had for Jacob and Edward was really taking a toll on me. It was as if my life was unbalanced and complicated because I kept going back and forth in regards to how I felt about Edward and Jake. I sat up in bed as I rubbed my head. Then I glanced at my window. Yes looking at my glass window allowed me to remember happy memories of Edward and I, but that was a year ago, and today was different. I had to move on and the only way to do that was to ignore the feelings I still had for Edward. They had to go away eventually. So the only thing I could do now was focus on Jake. I got out of bed and got dressed. I didn't really feel like going to school but I did feel like going back down to La Push. I smiled as I thought of La Push and Jake. I got into my truck and drove off to La Push.

This time when I parked and got out of my truck, Jake did not come running into my arms. So I walked to his house and knocked on his red door. There was silence. So I tried turning the brown handle and it opened. Geeze Jake just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you can't lock your door, I thought to myself. I walked into his house and walked straight into Jake's room. I laughed as I saw him sprawled on his stomach across his bed with his comforter half on his bed and half on the floor.

"Jake!" I yelled but there was no movement on the bed.

"JAKE!" I yelled again even louder but still there was no movement. Okay this meant business I thought.

"JAKE!" I yelled as I jumped on top of his back, which finally created some movement from the sleeping beast.

"What, what the hell?" Jake asked as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here Bella?" He asked.

"I thought I would come say good morning, is that okay?" I asked him wondering if he minded me waking him up.

"Of course it's okay Bella; you are the best thing to wake up to! But aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked as he smiled.

"Yeah I am_ supposed_ to be but I thought instead of learning Algebra I could learn how to ride a motor bike," I said to Jake as he started laughing.

"Oh Bella the rebel! That's why I like you and of course we can go riding." He said pulling me close. My cheeks turned pink as I remembered his lips on mine. Jake must have realized what I was thinking of because he took his hand, placed it under my chin and lifted my face so it faced his own.

"I'm really sorry about last night Bella. I know it was unexpected but I was dying to kiss you all day." He said

"It's okay Jake, I just have a lot on my mind can we just focus on riding today?" I asked not ready to fully accept my feelings for Jake until I knew my feelings for Edward were gone.

"I understand Bella! We are going to have a lot of fun today. But first let's have some breakfast. I will make you Jake's famous bacon and eggs." Jake insisted as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. I laughed as I stared at Jake's beautiful body. Wow he could cook, maybe spending time with Jake would really make me forget about Edward.

"That sounds delicious Jake, thanks." I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and smiled as I watched Jake cook. Then my smiled faded as I realized Edward always made me food because he wanted me to eat and take care of myself. Why could I not get rid of Edward?

"So I saw the infamous blood sucker last night, sitting in your tree moping like a wimp. I mean he is a vampire for God's sake not a fragile human. No wonder you dumped him he probably couldn't protect you from anything at all because he would probably just run away like a coward." Jake said sternly as he put bacon in the frying pan.

Although I liked Jake what he said about Edward was wrong. Okay yeah, it was weird seeing him in my tree last night but he did everything in his power to save me from James last year and even from the Volutri this year. Edward did protect me. He always did. He just couldn't protect me from a broken heart.

"Actually Jake he has protected me from a lot of things. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead." I exclaimed watching Jake grab a plate from the cabinet.

"Oh so now you are protecting the Leech? What is wrong with you Bella? He hurt you so bad, I saw you! He left you and I _had _to pick the pieces to fix you. I didn't see your beloved Cullen around when you fell apart! It was me who did it! Not you're precious Cullen! So why are you standing up for him?" He demanded as he threw the plate he was holding into the sink as it broke into a million pieces. The sound echoed throughout the room as I gasped. I had never seen Jake so upset let alone break something. He looked like a monster and for once I was scared of Jake.

"Jake…?" I asked quietly as Jacob suddenly turned around to face me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was just thinking about how much that blood sucker hurt you and I could not imagine how anyone could hurt you." Jake explained as he looked at me with sad eyes. Although I believed him I was scared of what had just happened.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jake said as he pulled out two china plates from the cabinet and placed cooked bacon and scrambled eggs onto the two plates. He put the plates on the table, grabbed utensils, two cups and orange juice from the fridge.

"This looks really good, thanks Jake." I said as I started to eat my eggs trying to avoid his glance.

"Look Bella I am very sorry, I know I scared you but you know I would never hurt you right?" He said as he stuffed eggs in his mouth. I nodded my head.

"I just don't like you talking positively about that Leech, especially when he hurt you." Jake explained now onto his bacon.

"But..." I was going to say but was interrupted by Jake.

"Let's not talk about that Leech and let's have a good day today okay?" He said smiling at me as he finished his breakfast and gulped down a glass of Orange juice. I smiled realizing it would be best not to speak of Edward so I finished my breakfast, thanked Jake for the delicious meal and walked with him outside to the garage. I waited for Jake as he pulled out the two motorbikes from the garage and placed them near where I was standing.

"Are you ready for some motorbike fun?" Jake asked. I nodded my head smiling forgetting the incident from this morning.

"Okay good but you have to promise me you will go slow and not hurt yourself this time." Jake explained as he helped me on one of the bikes.

"I promise." I said

"Before we go, you have to wear a helmet so you don't get a cut on your head like last time." Jake said as he ran into his garage and was back in a flash carrying a black helmet.

"Oh Jake don't you know me by now? I am always careful?" I said putting on the helmet as we both started to laugh knowing it was far from the truth.

"Okay let's go! Remember I will be right beside you." Jake said as he got into his bike and waited for me to start my bike.

I lifted my foot onto the pedal, held onto the handle bars and off I went flying through the air. It felt so good as my hair danced around my face. I felt free as a bird. I looked over at Jake and laughed.

"I'll race you!" I yelled as I pushed harder on the pedal which made me go faster. I looked behind me and realized Jake was letting me win because he was going very slowly and I knew he could outrace me, he was a wolf of course. I kept going faster and faster not realizing that I had traveled out of the wolf territory.

"C'mon now Jake are you really going to let a girl beat you?" I asked laughing as I looked behind me expecting to see a friendly smile across his face but, instead I saw his forehead creased and a frown on his face. He looked as though he was staring at something in front of me. I turned around and came face to face with Edward. I panicked and pushed on the brake handle as my bike suddenly stopped right in front of Edward.

"What the hell are you doing Bella? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get off of that bike right now!" Edward yelled as he grabbed my arms so that I would get off the bike.

"Stop it Edward, get your hands off of me!" I yelled struggling with Edward.

"What are you doing blood sucker? This is my land and you're on it!" Jacob yelled as he rode up to where Edward and I were standing.

"Oh well maybe instead of looking at Bella you should have been looking at the road because then you would have noticed that you're not on your land anymore." Edward yelled stepping closer to Jacob and I.

I saw Jake look around as he growled realizing Edward was correct, and that we weren't on Jake's property anymore.

"Well it doesn't matter which property I am on Leech, because I can see Bella anytime, anywhere regardless of where I am. Unfortunately for you, Bella doesn't want anything to do with you, so I suggest you leave." Jacob yelled growling loudly.

"Oh are you talking for Bella now? I think she can talk for herself and I don't take instructions from people especially wolves." Edward demanded clenching his fists in anger.

"Well maybe you should because I know she doesn't want to see you and don't go blaming me because it's your entire fault, you Leech! You hurt her and ripped her heart out" Jacob yelled.

"I know I hurt her Jacob but I'm taking full responsibility for my actions but don't you realize that Bella could get hurt riding this bike? You're a liar, you are not thinking about Bella you are just thinking about yourself!" Edward growled.

"She won't get hurt Leech, haven't you figured out that she is a lot safer with me than with you and your blood suckers. You had your chance, now she is mine!" Jacob yelled.

I had watched curiously as Jake and Edward argued back and forth. I was scared they were going to fight each other and although I was mad at Edward, I did not want him to die alongside Jake for me. I had never seen both of them so angry in my life and I knew something was going to happen. But I became shocked and angry as soon as I heard Jake tell Edward that I was his. I wasn't Jake's. I did not belong to anyone.

"What are you talking about Jake, just because I'm not Edward's doesn't mean I am yours?" I said astounded by what he had just said.

"But we kissed Bella, you didn't push me away. You came here this morning to ride bikes, I know you like me." Jake explained looking at me as I sighed.

"I do like you Jake but I'm not yours," I said as I slowly glanced from Jake to Edward. His forehead was creased and his eyes were full of pain after hearing about my kiss with Jake. But as I stood staring him, I remember how I felt a couple months ago and how I wanted to ride motorbike because I knew I could see Edward's face. I remembered how much I longed for his face and during that time I would do anything, even dangerous things in order to see his beautiful face. However this time the face in front of me was not a figment of my imagination, he was real. But the pain in my stomach was also real and I could not forget how painful my scarred heart was.

"Oh so you're his Bella? This blood sucker? He broke your heart though Bella, I watched you fall apart because of him!" Jake said as he saw me glancing at Edward.

"No Jake, I'm not anyone's! Don't you get it; I don't want to be with anyone because I still have to deal with some of my emotions." I admitted.

"Oh because you still like have feelings for him don't you Bella? Jake asked glaring into my eyes, trying desperately to find the answer. I didn't want to lie so I nodded my head. I saw the pain in his eyes as he growled at Edward, transformed into a wolf and ran off back into the direction of his house.

"JAKE!" I yelled with tears in my eyes as I looked at the big, furry wolf run off. Although I didn't want to be Jake's I still liked him. He was so kind and had always been there for me. He had tried to fix me and he had ended up doing a good job. He was an amazing person and I had probably just drove a knife in his heart by admitting I still had feelings for a guy who had broke my heart in the first place.

"Let him go Bella." I heard Edward say as he moved his way closer to me.

"Stay out of my business Edward!" I yelled

"I will as soon as you tell me how you feel!" Edward demanded.

"So if I tell you how I feel you will leave me alone?" I asked Edward.

"Yes Bella. If that is what you wish." He responded.

I sighed.

"Edward….I loved you so much and I cared about you. You were my world Edward. But you promised me you would never hurt me and you did. When you left, I was lost and I didn't know how I survived those harsh months without you. So when I saved you in Italy I knew I could not be with you anymore, the pain was just too much. But no matter how hard I try, I still think of you. I always imagine how it used to be between us but the pain in my heart always brings me back to reality. I do like Jake but my heart still remembers how it felt around you. I just can't believe you left me Edward." I said as salty tears started to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Edward walked up to me and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Bella I am so sorry about what happened. When I saw Jasper try to attack you on your birthday I knew you could not be a part of my world because I knew something could hurt you at anytime. Bella there was no way I could live if something were to happen to you. I was like toxic in your life and the only way to make something better is to take the toxic out. So I made the painful decision to leave you which was the most horrible thing I have ever done. I felt so horrible that I left the rest of my family. I had to be myself; I could not live with them because hearing their thoughts of you would drive me insane. I thought about you every day that I was gone oh God Bella you have to believe me when I tell you, I left to protect you and I know I promised you that I would stay and I am so terribly sorry. All I want Bella is a second chance, a chance to prove that I still love and care about you. I just want us to be friends Bella. I promise I will never leave you again. I will be here for you." Edward said declaring his love for me as he rubbed his finger with my cheek. Then he kissed me on my soft lips. I could feel my heart melt like chocolate with every second I tasted his sweet lips. But then my mind kicked in, reminding me of how much pain I was in for the past couple of months. I stepped back away from Edward, forcing myself to pull away from his sweet lips.

"So I told you how I felt, it's now time you left me alone for good."

**Next on All I Wanted Was You: Alice visits Bella and something happens to Bella that makes her realize Edward is the one for her! Stay Tuned!**


	6. My December

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 6: My December **

**Song: My December by Linkin Park**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone thanks for all of your support, you guys are so awesome! A special shout out to:

Bella. Swan. Nicole, - for always being excited for each chapter!

Lisa87- for writing awesome stories and checking mine out!

Fallunder

IcarusToSun

(These guys are so awesome and are so supportive of my story)

I hope everyone likes this story, I love writing in his perspective because it's so painful and there is so much to work with. I hope for all of you who read my story that you review, because I love reviews! Give me all of your feedback because I will use it in my story! So please review Take care everyone, keep on believing in yourself! Hope you love this chapter!

Jenn xoxo!

**Edward's Point of View**

The wind whipped past as I ran as fast as I could away from Bella and Jacob. Seeing them together made me sick inside as if I had just drank animal blood that was tainted and impure. However no matter how fast I ran, the image of my Bella kissing that horrible wolf boy ceased to disappear from my mind. As soon as I saw them kiss I wanted to jump into Bella's room and rip Jacob away from her. He did not deserve to touch her or kiss her like that. No one was supposed to kiss her except for me. Bella was supposed to be with me, not with anyone else especially not Jacob. What did Jacob know about Bella? What did he know about protecting her, not when any second he could turn into a wolf and hurt her. I thought seeing Jacob and Bella would hurt me most but seeing her close the window on me, hit me like a ton of bricks. She had never closed her window on me because I had always jumped in late at night so Charlie wouldn't see me spend the night with his daughter. I remembered jumping into her window last year when I first met her, observing her as she slept. I knew then as I gazed at her perfect body, that she was the only girl I needed in my life. She was the one, and this feeling made me so determined not to attack her when all I could smell was her sweet aroma. I knew I would never kill her, I loved her too much. She was the girl I had been waiting for, for centuries. I remembered jumping in Bella's window last year after she had figured out I was a Vampire. I thought she would have been scared and disgusted of me but instead brave Bella wanted to be with me too. Every night I spent hours and hours in her room, as we talked and got to know one another. We talked and laid down on her bed as I held her close not wanting to let her go ever. We laughed and read. We listened to music and sang to the beautiful melody of Claire De La Lune. There were times where silence filled the air and we would just hold each other tight. Those were my favourite nights because I could just sit and enjoy her presence with any music or books to distract me from her beauty, as if anything could distract me from her beautiful body. I loved watching her fall asleep in my arms because I knew she felt protected in my arms and there was nothing more I wanted to do than to protect my Bella. Every night I spent time with her and it became a habit. Bella became a part of my life. That opened window allowed us to develop our relationship and because I was able to jump into Bella's world, no matter how hard I tried I could not jump out. So by closing the window on me, it meant she wanted to shut me out of her life. It meant she did not want to see me anymore and wanted to forget about all of our memories we had created in her room. Now Jacob was allowed in her room. Now _he _was taking my place in her life and I hated that more than anything.

I growled as my head filled with rage like hot water boiling over a pot on the stove. I saw tree trunk in front of me as I slowed down and stared at it. I growled again as I grabbed the trunk and threw it as far as I could. It flew like a rocket within the forest and as soon as I heard it crash into another tree, I felt myself break into a million pieces as I crumbled onto my knees, on the forest ground. I put my head in my hands trying to block out all of the images in my head but I knew Bella's face would never leave my head. Although I hated to see Bella with Jacob, it was my fault I saw them together. All of this was my fault. I could not blame anyone else but myself. Why did I have to leave her? How could I think she would be safer without me? How could I think she would suddenly take me back? If only I had stayed, things would be back to the way they were and I could be with my Bella. I looked up at the blackened sky and yelled. My voice rang out among the trees awakening the birds from their peaceful sleep as they panicked from the noise and flew away from the danger. It felt good to scream and let out my emotions but I knew it would not do any good. No matter how much I screamed, Bella would never hear me. Her ears now only heard Jacob's voice. She was gone and would never be reachable. As I looked up the dark sky one last time, I realized that the night and I had many things in common. The night was a dark, cold place where the sun never lived and I was a cold vampire who was engulfed by the darkness. There was no sun in my life anymore, I had told it to go and light up someone else's life. So if Bella chose Jacob, I would have to live with that because I knew she was only doing what I had told her to do. I managed to pull my body from the ground and walked slowly further on into the woods until I came to a lake. I sat there starring at the fish who were moving with the current upstream along the current, and that is where I sat all night dreaming of being with Bella.

I was thankful the sun refused to come out, because as I lifted my head away from the lake I saw grey, fluffy clouds enter the sky, blocking the sun from shinning. Maybe I did belong in Forks. Not only did the sun rarely come out but it was always cold and depressing, which matched exactly how I felt. I glanced at my watch and sighed as I realized Bella would just be entering her first class at Forks High School. Although Bella did not want me in her life, I still had to protect her because I did not trust that wolf at all.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone calling my name as I looked around. There coming from the bushes was Alice.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to my sister standing in front of me.

"Trying to look for you and your not an easy vampire to find may I add! I thought you would hear that I was on my way and run so I kept reciting my English homework so you couldn't see my thoughts." Alice explained walking slowly towards me.

I looked at her in a way questioning way. I didn't even notice Alice had been reciting her English homework. I hadn't noticed anyone's voices at all. I was too occupied with Bella and the memories we had shared.

"Do not worry about it Alice." I answered looking back at the lake.

Now it was her turn to give me a questioning gaze. Normally when Alice tried to hide her thoughts from me, I would get so angry because although sometimes I hated hearing a thousand voices in my head, I liked knowing what people were thinking of, especially my family.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she walked beside me and sat down. "The only time I've seen you this bad was when I saw that you had made up your mind to see the Volutri." She said as she looked at my disgraceful appearance. My hair was dishevelled, I could feel bags under my eyes and as I looked down I could see tears in my clothes from running madly throughout the forest. She was right. I was a mess when I found out Bella had died but I was more of a mess now because it was worse knowing that Bella was alive and did not want me.

"You're not going to Italy again are you?" Alice asked.

"Wouldn't you be the first person to know if I was going to kill myself?" I asked.

"Well yes you are right Edward but your future is very shaky and clouded as though you don't know yourself what to do." Alice explained.

I sighed. "Well that's just it Alice, I don't know what to do. Sometimes I want to run away and get out of Forks so I wouldn't have to see Bella's face again. But I know that wherever I am I would always imagine Bella and I would break another promise I made to Bella and I don't want to do that. Sometimes I think of going to the Volutri again but I know that will cause Bella and my family pain and I don't want to cause anyone pain. Alice I don't know what to do, I've lost her for good I know it." I said as I put my head in my hands in defeat.

"Please Edward don't run away, you belong with us, your family. Please don't kill yourself; we would miss you, even Rosalie. Imagine how Esme would feel, she would die inside if something were to happen to you. I would die inside Edward; I would miss you too much. Besides how can you say have lost her, I'm sure she still loves you Edward, you can't give up." Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No your wrong Alice! I just saw her and Jacob kissing last night! She does not love me anymore; she does not even want to talk to me anymore. I can't say I blame her Alice but I love her so much, I need her in my life! Without her I feel as though my life is like December, cold dark and miserable. What do I do Alice? I love her, I can't live without her!" I said pleading with her.

"BELLA AND THAT AWFUL MUTT KISSED?" Alice exclaimed as though she tuned out after I had told her the news.

I nodded my head.

"Damn, I hate not being able to see Bella's future when she is with that God awful dog!" She said.

"See Alice? She's gone and there is nothing I can do to get her back!" I exclaimed feeling as though my life was empty and meaningless.

All of a sudden I saw Alice eyes go wide as she stared into space. I knew she was having a vision. But I did not know of what. Her vision lasted about ten seconds, and then she looked at me.

"I just saw Bella she was riding a motorbike, I think near La Push but I can't be sure." Alice responded.

At first when I heard Alice say that Bella was riding a motorbike I wanted to stand up and run as fast as I could to make sure Bella was okay and not with Jacob who lived in La Push. But I knew Bella did not want to see me, we would never be together so what was the point to run to her rescue, she would only get more upset with me.

"Edward didn't you hear me? Bella was riding a motorbike! I only saw her for about ten seconds then she got blurry, which meant for that time I saw her no one was with her, but someone had to have been with her to make my vision go blurry. She is with Jacob Edward! Aren't you going to go help her from that awful mutt?" Alice exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Alice didn't you hear me? She kissed him! She wants me out of her life, why should I go running to her when she wants nothing to do with me?" I asked as I got up to stand beside Alice.

"Because Edward you love Bella, you can't just give up without a fight! You can't let that mutt win, your better than him Edward! You have to keep fighting for Bella because if you don't she is going to honestly believe you don't love her. You have to fight for your love and show her you are always going to be there even when she doesn't want you there! You have to show that dog Jacob that he can't take your love and get away with it! C'mon Edward fight for Bella, fight for your love." Alice explained as she clenched her fists.

I stared at in her in disbelief. I had never seen Alice so determined and angry towards Jacob before. The more I let her words sink into my head, the more they made sense. There was no way in hell I wanted Jacob to think I had given up on Bella and I wanted to show my love, that I would protect her from anything even if she thought she didn't need protecting.

"Edward please you can't give up or else not only are you going to lose her but your whole family will too and I want my sister back. I know she still has feelings for you Edward and the more you try to prove your love for her, the more she may realize how much she actually loves you." Alice responded.

"What if you're wrong Alice? What if she becomes angrier with me for trying to meddle in her life?" I asked worried that Bella would hate me for trying to get involved in her life.

"Isn't she worth the risk Edward? Now go find her before something happens to her! I'll let everyone at home know you are alright." Alice said

I nodded my head.

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate your help." I said as Alice took a couple steps towards me and hugged me.

"Anytime Edward, I'm sure everything will work out." She answered and as soon as she was done hugging me, she sped off towards the woods like a bolt of lightning hitting the ground during a thunder storm.

She was right. I would risk anything for Bella and even if she got mad at me for intruding in her life why should it matter, at least she would know I would never give up on her. Yes I make mistakes but at least I can act like a man and try to fix them. So just like Alice I sped off into the direction of La Push. I knew, being a vampire I could not go on the wolves' territory but I would wait on my side to see if I could see Bella. However if something was to happen to Bella, I was all prepared to break the treaty because Bella was worth it.

It only took me a couple of minutes to smell her sweet aroma as it drifted throughout the air into my nose. I knew Bella was near and I growled as my desire for her exploded in my thoughts. I looked around and smiled. This was not wolf territory which meant I could do what I wanted. I walked slower trying to find Bella by her sweet smell, and then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world enter my thoughts. It was Bella's beautiful voice.

"C'mon now Jake are you really going to let a girl beat you?"

I could hear her laugh and it flowed into my ears like a beautiful melody. Although I loved hearing her laugh, I could not stand the fact that she was with Jacob. So I walked slowly into the direction Bella's voice was coming from and there in the open, on the trail was my beautiful Bella riding a motorbike. Sometimes hearing things from Alice didn't really sink in but actually seeing Bella riding a motorbike made my blood boil in rage. What was she doing, trying to get herself killed? I had to stop her so I ran out in front of her and put my arms out to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing Bella? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get off of that bike right now!" I yelled as I grabbed her arms so that she would get off the bike. I didn't have to look at Bella to know that she was anger because it seemed as if her fury was radiating off of her. She was mad. Knowing she could not pass me, she braked and I looked up at her and saw her eyes glare at me like daggers.

"Stop it Edward, get your hands off of me!" She yelled struggling to escape my grasp. But I couldn't let go, not now, not ever! Bella realized she could not win against me, got off of her bike and stood in front of me with her arms folded angrily across her chest.

"What are you doing blood sucker? This is my land and you're on it!" Jacob yelled as he rode up to where Bella and I were standing.

"Oh well maybe instead of looking at Bella you should have been looking at the road because then you would have noticed that you're not on your land anymore." I yelled stepping closer to Jacob and Bella.

"Well it doesn't matter which property I am on Leech, because I can see Bella anytime, anywhere regardless of where I am. Unfortunately for you, Bella doesn't want anything to do with you, so I suggest you leave." Jacob yelled growling loudly.

That mutt was making me angrier and angrier as every second past by. How dare he talk for Bella, how dare he think I would actually listen to him.

"Oh are you talking for Bella now? I think she can talk for herself and I don't take instructions from people especially wolves." I demanded clenching my fists in anger.

"Well maybe you should because I know she doesn't want to see you and don't go blaming me because it's your entire fault, you Leech! You hurt her and ripped her heart out" Jacob yelled.

"I know I hurt her Jacob but I'm taking full responsibility for my actions but don't you realize that Bella could get hurt riding this bike? You're a liar, you are not thinking about Bella you are just thinking about yourself!" I growled. How stupid could this dog be? If he wanted to protect Bella he wouldn't take her on a motorbike!

"She won't get hurt Leech, haven't you figured out that she is a lot safer with me than with you and your blood suckers. You had your chance, now she is mine!" Jacob yelled.

_No she will never be yours _I thought to myself, getting ready to attack but Bella chimed in.

"What are you talking about Jake, just because I'm not Edward's doesn't mean I am yours?" she said.

I couldn't help but smile to Bella's response. I could live with Bella not being mine, especially not being Jacob's. Finally he would see that Bella didn't like him and then I would have a chance with her again.

"But we kissed Bella, you didn't push me away. You came here this morning to ride bikes, I know you like me." Jake explained looking at Bella.

My stomach tightened as I remember Jacob and Bella kissing, I knew somehow I had to learn how to make that image disappear from my mind for good.

"I do like you Jake but I'm not yours," She said as she slowly glanced from Jake to me.

Those words felt as though golden harps were creating beautiful melodies within my head. I smirked.

_I told you Jacob,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh so you're his Bella? This blood sucker? He broke your heart though Bella, I watched you fall apart because of him!" Jake said as he glanced at me.

I hated when he called me blood sucker, it made me sound as if I wanted to suck all of Bella's blood away and I didn't. I didn't want to kill her. What happened between Bella and I was our business not Jacob's.

"No Jake, I'm not anyone's! Don't you get it; I don't want to be with anyone because I still have to deal with some of my emotions." She admitted.

"Oh because you still like have feelings for him don't you Bella? Jake asked as he growled at me, transformed into a wolf and ran off back into the direction of his house.

I was glad to be rid of that awful dog so when he ran off I was extremely happy and here standing in front of me was my beautiful Bella. Maybe now I had a chance to tell her how I felt.

JAKE!" I heard Bella yell in pain as she turned around to see where Jacob was headed.

Although I hated seeing Bella in so much pain, I could not let her worry about Jacob. He was not important. I was. I had to make her see that she still loved me. I needed her in my life.

"Let him go Bella." I said as I moved closer towards her.

"Stay out of my business Edward!" She yelled becoming angry as the space between us became smaller and smaller. My heart sunk like a weight hearing those words from her lips but I had to talk to her. I had to.

"I will as soon as you tell me how you feel!" I demanded.

"So if I tell you how I feel you will leave me alone?" She asked me.

"Yes Bella. If that is what you wish." I responded as my heart ripped apart inside. There was no way in hell I wanted to leave her alone. I didn't want to leave her but if it was the only way to get her to talk to me, I would.

"Edward….I loved you so much and I cared about you. You were my world Edward. But you promised me you would never hurt me and you did. When you left, I was lost and I didn't know how I survived those harsh months without you. So when I saved you in Italy I knew I could not be with you anymore, the pain was just too much. But no matter how hard I try, I still think of you. I always imagine how it used to be between us but the pain in my heart always brings me back to reality. I do like Jake but my heart still remembers how it felt around you. I just can't believe you left me Edward." She said as salty tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

My heart ripped into millions of pieces when I heard what Bella had to say. I knew everything she said was all true. I wished I was not the one responsible for her pain but I was. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked one step towards her and wiped away the tears from her face. I knew I was the reason she was crying so I wanted to be the one who wiped them away.

"Bella I am so sorry about what happened. When I saw Jasper try to attack you on your birthday I knew you could not be a part of my world because I knew something could hurt you at anytime. Bella there was no way I could live if something were to happen to you. I was like toxic in your life and the only way to make something better is to take the toxic out. So I made the painful decision to leave you which was the most horrible thing I have ever done. I felt so horrible that I left the rest of my family. I had to be myself; I could not live with them because hearing their thoughts of you would drive me insane. I thought about you every day that I was gone oh God Bella you have to believe me when I tell you, I left to protect you and I know I promised you that I would stay and I am so terribly sorry. All I want Bella is a second chance, a chance to prove that I still love and care about you. I just want us to be friends Bella. I promise I will never leave you again. I will be here for you." I said declaring my love for her as I rubbed my finger with her cheek. Then I kissed her on her soft lips. Oh how it felt so good to kiss her sweet lips. I truly hoped after what I had just said, she would understand and at least try to be friends with me again. I needed her in my life. But instead of seeing the anger disappear from her face, it remained.

"So I told you how I felt, it's now time you left me alone for good." Bella answered.

No, not after what I had just said. How could she want me to leave her alone? I LOVED HER!

"But Bella..." I responded.

"Just go." She said

I just told her my feelings, what else was left for me to do? It felt as though every single part of me was ripping apart into tiny pieces. If my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have stopped and I would have died right then and there. What was I going to do? I took a risk like Alice said and look where it got me? I guess my life wasn't meant to have sunlight in it. Perhaps it was meant to be cold, dark and depressing like the month of December. My life was like December and it always would be.

**Next time on this story: Alice goes to Bella to knock some sense into her, Bella sees Edward with another girl at school and Jake may not be so good after all!**


	7. A Different Kind of Pain

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 7:**** A Different Kind of Pain**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone, I just want to say you guys are awesome thanks for reviewing and adding me to your fav list it means a lot! Here is a shout out to TeamBellaEdward who is a new reviewer, thanks a lot! Thanks to my regular reviews, I love you guys I write because of you!**

**Okay so this chapter is really INTENSE. There are some highs in this chapter but some lows. It goes up and down and some people may find it OCD like, I'm hoping you don't and you actually like it because I loved writing it. I just think life has many ups and downs, even in one day so please let me know how you guys think, if you hate it let me know and I can try another route for future stories, if you love it that is awesome too! I hope you like it and please review! Don't worry Edward and Bella will have their happy moment!**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A BIT OF VIOLENCE (not a lot) BETWEEN JACOB AND BELLA SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SOM E VIOLENT ACTS PLEASE DON'T READ. IF YOU ARE TEAM JACOB YOU MAY ALSO BE OFFENDED.**

**Oh and I will be starting exams soon so I'm going to try to update soon but if not I'm sorry, studying comes first**

**Okay well here is to Team Edward because he is awesome**

**Jenn xoxo!**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"_So I told you how I felt, it's now time you left me alone for good." _

Those words I said to Edward continuously played throughout my head like a song set to repeat. It pained me to say those words. I didn't really want him to leave me alone but what other choice did I have? I didn't want him to hurt me like he did before and the chance of him hurting me was more likely if we remained close. If my heart didn't hurt so much I would have loved to tell Edward to stay with me and never leave. But my heart was still torn apart from Edward's departure.

I sighed as I turned over in bed and thought about the events of that day. I glanced at my clock and was surprised to find that I was actually wide awake before my alarm had gone off. After I told Edward to leave me alone, he did what I told him and ran into the woods. Half of me wanted to call out his name to tell him not to leave but I knew if he stayed with me he would break my heart again. I sighed as I hoped on my motorbike and rode it back to Jacob's house. Then being the nice friend that I am, I walked back and drove Jacob's motorbike back to his house. I was tempted to wait for Jake to see if he would return so we could talk about what happened, but I realized I wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with my best friend, so I jumped into my truck and drove home. I looked at my truck stereo and the green numbers flashed 12:15. Although there was still a couple of hours left in the school day, sitting in a classroom for the rest of the afternoon did not seem quite appealing to me. But sleeping did appeal to me. I was tired and frustrated from dealing with Jake and Edward. I was overwhelmed and I felt as though so many emotions were hitting me like a tidal wave in the ocean. So as soon as I arrived home I went straight to bed.

At first instead of my eyes shutting, my eyes stayed open as I thought about what had happened between Jake, Edward and I. I knew I had hurt Jake for saying that I still had feelings for Edward so I felt bad when I realized all my thoughts included Edward not Jake. Even though I was angry at him for interrupting my motor bike ride I couldn't help but be happy that he still cared about me and still wanted to protect me. It made me realize that Edward was serious when he had promised me that he would never leave and would always protect me. It was quite obvious that he was trying to win me back and although I didn't want to hurt anymore, I slowly believed that maybe Edward really did care for me and was not going to leave me again. Then my mind would think about Jake and unlike Edward, he had stayed with me and had always been there for me. I knew I was trying to convince myself that Jake was better for me than Edward and I was convinced until I had told Edward to leave me alone. If I had no feelings for him and seriously wanted him out of my life, I would not regret or have doubts about what I had just said. Unfortunately as soon as I said those words I regretted it because I doubted if I could ever live without him. He was a part of my life and it was harder than I thought to let him go. But I didn't have to think much more because finally my eyes started to close as I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

A couple hours later I was woken up by the sound of Charlie knocking on my door.

"Bella can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked as soon as he opened the door and saw me in bed at 4 in the afternoon.

"Yeah I just didn't feel well today so I decided to stay home and nap. I'm sure I will be okay. I'm not hungry but will you be okay for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes I will be fine Bella I brought home a pizza and I'm going to watch the game. I hope you feel better, if you need anything just let me know." He said as he closed the door and headed down stairs.

I sighed. Why couldn't my life be as simple as Charlie's? I so desperately wished that all I needed to worry about was what to eat and what team would make it into the playoffs. I got up even though I still felt tired. I knew if I kept sleeping I wouldn't be able to fall asleep at night. So I went onto my computer and emailed Renée. Then when I was done typing, I turned my chair around so I faced my window. Jake and Edward had both been standing where I now looked but as I glanced around my room, I realized only one of them held a strong presence in my room. I looked over at my bulletin board and saw a picture of Edward and I at my birthday party last year. I refused to take it down, even when Edward left because I knew if I took it down, it would mean he was gone for good and I could never admit that to myself. I glanced at my CD's which were sitting on my stereo and realized I had bought them because Edward had told me I would really like them, and I hated to admit, I loved the sound of classical music. Even my Romeo and Juliet book lying on my bed screamed Edward Cullen. I smiled as I walked over to my bed and picked up the book. One day last year Edward had come into my room with this book in his hand and all night he recited the story without even looking at the book. We even re-enacted the fight scenes by using pillows as swords and each time I tried to swing at him, he would move around my bed at vampire speed so I couldn't hit him. But my smile faded from my face as I looked at the dream catcher Jake had given me as a present for my birthday last year. I traced the circular outline with my finger as my eyes glanced from the dream catcher to the Romeo and Juliet book on my bed. Yes Jake was there for me but Edward had my heart. I pulled the sheets over me, grabbed the book, and read the passages out loud as I pretended Edward was with me. I read as much as I could until I fell asleep dreaming of being Edward's Juliet.

I woke up the next morning and I groaned as I reached over to turn off my alarm before it had the chance to damage my eardrums. I glanced at the book on my bed and realized I was in more of a mess today than I was yesterday because I realized no matter how much Edward had hurt me, I still loved him, I think I always would.

"Knock, Knock." The sound of someone knocking on my wooden door brought me back to reality as I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm better thanks." I said as I lied realizing I was a mess because I wasn't supposed to still be in love with Edward, he had hurt me too much.

"Okay good because Alice is downstairs, waiting to see you. I have to get to work but if you still don't feel good you can stay home again today. Take care of yourself Bella and remember to eat." Charlie explained as he made his way back downstairs.

What? Alice was here? I bolted out of bed and since I had fallen asleep in my clothes from yesterday I didn't feel as though I needed to change. So I ran down the stairs and saw Alice sitting on the couch pretending to drink coffee. She was wearing blue skinny jeans which were tucked into a pair of leather, flat boots. She wore a black cardigan over top of a pink rose patterned tank top. Her skin was flawless and her hair was perfectly spiked. Why did vampires always have to look so good?

"Bye Bella, bye Alice I hope you take more care of her than your brother." Charlie said as he made his way out the door and into his cruiser.

"ALICE! What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a huge hug and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Edward if you don't mind and about your fashion sense." She said looking at me in disgust and she analyzed the jeans and sweater I had worn yesterday.

If she hadn't said Edward's name I would have laughed loudly and tried to defend myself against her sarcastic comment but I knew our conversation wouldn't be joyful or happy. It would be far from it.

"Look Alice I know you're here to defend your brother and that is really nice of you but you don't understand how he much he hurt me. You don't understand how much all of you hurt me. My heart in half when you guys left and I'm still trying to put it back together again. How can I trust him? How can I trust all of you? You will just leave again I don't want to go through that horrible pain again." I said looking at Alice.

Alice grabbed my hand in hers and turned her body closer to mine.

"Bella please don't talk as though we liked leaving you, none of us were happy about it but it was Edward's decision and being a supportive family we went along with what Edward wanted. Bella it killed everyone one of us, we all wondered and worried about you, I even tried to see your future to make sure you were okay. When I saw you cliff jump I was devastated, I have never seen so much pain in Jasper's eyes before and Emmett, well Emmett went crazy and broke everything he could get his hands on. But it was Edward I was most worried about Bella, you have to believe me when I saw him going to the Volutri he looked so bad, worse than I had ever seen him. I thought once he saw you in Italy and realized you were alive, he would be okay. But ever since you broke his heart he has been a mess. Bella can't you see he is a mess, he needs you so much, he can't live without you! I know we all made a mistake but nobody is perfect, not even vampires! Don't you think he deserves a second chance? What if you made a mistake, wouldn't you want Edward to give you a second chance? Please Bella I know you still love him."

All I could do was stare at Alice as I let her words sink into my head. Everything she said made sense. I could feel the tears form in my eyes as I realized how hard I was being on Edward. Alice was right I would want a second chance if I had done something to Edward. I would want my opportunity to fix things and I knew Edward wanted to fix things, why else would he come look for me when I was on my motorbike? I was so worried about not getting hurt that I totally disregarded how Edward was feeling and hearing that I had broke his heart made me crumble inside.

"Oh Alice I do love him, It just hurt so much when you guys left, I was in such much pain. But I've been so awful to him; I hope he can forgive me." I said hugging Alice as the tears finally exploded from my eyes like fireworks.

"It will be okay Bella; I know he will forgive you. I hope you can forgive us." Alice said

"Of course, how can I live without my vampires?" I said smiling at Alice.

"Oh thank you so much Bella you have no idea how much that means to me! So c'mon how about we go to school so you can tell Edward the good news." Alice said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I still need to get ready though Alice, can we leave in fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"You only take fifteen minutes to get ready for school; no wonder you have a distasteful fashion sense!" Alice said as we both laughed and boy how wonderful it felt to laugh. I mean really laugh.

I ran upstairs, quickly got changed, brushed my teeth and ran back down stairs to get some cereal.

"Ewe I can't believe you humans eat that?" Alice said as she looked at the Corn Flakes I was pouring into my bowl.

"Mmm, do you want some Alice?" I asked as I moved the bowl closer to her.

"Not unless you want me to be sick." Alice responded as I laughed again. I was truly glad Alice was with me because I sure did miss her and I was glad my heart had finally made a decision. I knew today was going to be a good day. Right now life was great, my best friend was a vampire and I was in love with a vampire, life could not get much better than that.

Once I finished my Corn Flakes and ignored Alice's repulsive look as I gulped down a glass of Orange juice, I was ready to go. I climbed into Alice's Porsche and for the first time in awhile I was looking forward to school. I couldn't help but smile, I knew Alice was right and that everything would work out.

Alice sped so fast on the road I thought I was in a roller coaster. I didn't think I would ever get used to how fast vampires liked to drive. But although Alice was ignoring the speed limit I couldn't help but smile, I knew nothing would be able to erase the smile from my face today because today I would get the love of my life back.

Soon we were at Forks High School and as Alice sped into the parking lot, I glanced at the time, we were a little late for first class but I knew Edward would be there so it did not matter.

"Are you sure Edward is going to be here today?" I asked as Alice parked and got out of the car.

"Yeah I'm positive, he told me this morning he was going and I had a vision of you and him talking in English." Alice answered and I smiled as I stood waiting for Alice to get out of the car. Even for a vampire she had her slow moments. Why couldn't she be faster? I could not wait to tell Edward how I felt!

"You can leave if you want Bella, I was probably going to meet with Jasper anyways, Jasper and I never go to Biology when they are dissecting pigs." Alice said.

"Thank you so much Alice, for everything, and I'm glad you and Jasper chose not to attend biology when they are cutting up pigs, that would kind of give away your existence wouldn't it?" I said laughing as I turned around and started running to the entrance of the high school. How should I tell him I thought? He would be so happy, everything would be alright. My mind was only focused on one thing and that was Edward. Nothing else seemed to matter but him so when I opened the brown wooden doors of Forks High School I didn't hear Alice yell

"No Bella don't!"

My heart was beating like a drum in excitement as I quickly walked down the hall to Math class. I opened the door expecting all eyes to be on me for being late; however when I walked in everyone was turned around in their seats, facing the back of the room. I froze like a statue as I realized what the students were staring at. My heart felt like a heavy weight as it fell down to the bottom of my stomach. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel the wet, salty tears form in my eyes. There sitting in my seat was a blonde haired girl who I did not recognize, kissing Edward. My Edward. Edward was kissing another girl in the middle of Math! I was too late, Edward did not love me anymore, he had moved on. My Edward who had promised to never leave me again was with another girl. But before I had the chance to bolt out of the room away from the worst possible scene I could ever witness, my teacher Mr Smith greeted me.

"Well, Well, Well Bella I'm glad you finally cared to join us however since you were late, I had to give the new girl Sarah you're seat hope you don't mind. I'm sure she would love to share her desk with you." Mr. Smith said.

As soon as Mr Smith said my name I saw Edward frantically pull away from Sarah and look at me with horror in his _red _eyes. If I wasn't so upset and frantic the colour of Edward's eyes would have rang a bell, but my mind was too overwhelmed to think about how red Edward's eyes were. Edward bolted up from his seat.

"Bella, no it's not what you think," He cried.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stared at Edward and that girl. I couldn't take it. No this was supposed to be a good day; Edward and I were supposed to be together.

"Sorry Mr. Smith suddenly I don't feel too well." I said as I ran out of the classroom with Edward on my heels.

"BELLA STOP! PLEASE!" I heard him shout as it echoed throughout the hall.

I stopped and turned around to face the man I loved, the man who I saw kissing another girl.

"Why should I Edward? You promised you would wait for me, wow it's not surprising you broke another promise you swore you would keep. I was so excited to come to school today because I wanted to tell you that I was ready to forgive you and that I loved you. But now that doesn't really matter does it? You were sick and tired of waiting for me and have found yourself a new girl." I shouted as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"No Bella let me explain!" Edward said pleading with me to listen.

"No I have already been hurt enough by you Edward now please leave me alone!"

"Bella I think you should calm down." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Alice and Jasper standing behind me.

"Alice, did you know what he did? You said everything would be alright!" I yelled as my heart continued to rip into millions of tiny pieces. I was so mad at Edward and at Alice for telling me everything would be okay when it wasn't. It was far from it.

"I know Bella, I had a vision as soon as I saw you enter the school, and I didn't have time to tell you. But maybe you should let Edward explain. You know he loves you and that he is not the type of guy who goes around kissing other girls." Alice explained.

"What? You are defending him after what he has done, I can't believe you! I know what I saw! I thought you were my friend and Jasper don't think of using your mind control over me, it won't work. Just leave me alone. Everyone just leave me alone." I yelled as I wiped away the tears that had fallen. By this time I could hear voices whispering all around me and as I looked around I realized most of the students had heard our argument and had come out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Mr Smith asked as he started to walk in front of us with Sarah trailing behind.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked as she stared at me and winked.

Her voice made me want to vomit and Edward's face made me want to cry.

"Just leave me alone." I demanded I said staring at Edward, Alice and Jasper. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could out of the school without a second glance back. I was surprised I didn't trip on the way to my car but perhaps I was so determined to get out of the school that my feet actually cooperated for once. I hoped into my truck and as soon and started the engine. I glanced into my mirror and saw Edward had already made his way to his Volvo. Oh so now he was going to follow me? I had to think, where could I go to get rid of him? LA PUSH! I smiled knowing that vampires could not go on wolf land. I sped out of the parking lot with Edward close behind. I drove so fast and when I finally reached La Push I smiled with relief as I saw Edward skid right in front of the boundary line. I saw him pound his fist hard against the steering wheel as I made my way to Jake's. Now my only hope was that Jake would forgive me for the events that took place the other day. He was the only one I had left. Although I loved Edward it was obvious he had moved on and now it was time for me to do the same.

As soon as I arrived at Jake's house I saw that his garage was opened, so I stopped the truck and walked towards the garage. There Jake was sitting on a stool, holding a wrench, fixing one of his motorbikes.

"Hey Jake," I said slowly as I entered the garage.

Instead of seeing the happy, kind Jake I was so used of seeing, I was faced with a mean, angry Jacob. There sitting on the stool working on his motorbike was not someone I recognized.

"Why are you here Bella? I thought you made it pretty damn clear that you still had feelings for that blood sucker? Or how are you just trying to make him jealous?" Jake yelled as he stood up.

I quivered at the sound of his voice. Jake had never spoken to me like that before and it scared me. Goosebumps appeared on my delicate skin as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to keep warm.

"No Jake that's not it, I just..." I tried to explain.

"You just needed a friend? Right Bella? Well I'm sick and tired of being your friend! We both know that I have always been there for and that I love you but we also know that you are always going to be in love with that leech! I AM NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR NUMBER ONE!" Jake yelled.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I became more frightened of Jake who had started to walk slowly in my direction with a metal wrench in my hand.

"Jake...what are you doing? I'm sorry but Edward isn't my number one anymore..."

Jake cut me off again as he stopped directly in front of me.

"Cut the crap Bella you and I both know that is a lie." He said as he swung the wrench hard against my cheek. I screamed. The pain shot through my body like a rocket as I grabbed my cheek and fell to the floor. He swung again this time hitting my left eye as I screamed again.

"JAKE STOP IT! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T LOVE EDWARD I JUST SAW HIM KISSING A GIRL AT SCHOOL!" I yelled grabbing my eye and cheek with both of my hands.

Jake froze and dropped the wrench as it fell onto the garage floor. His eyes were wide with shock as he realized what he had done.

"Oh my God Bella, I'm so sorry, what was I thinking?" Jake said as he knelt down in front of me. His eyes held remorse but I was scared. I didn't know who this Jake was. He wasn't my Jake. He had promised he would never hurt me and yet he just did.

"NO JAKE JUST GET AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I got up and ran as fast as I could to my truck.

"Bella wait, I'm so sorry, I have to make sure you are okay!" Jake said as he followed me to my truck.

"JAKE YOU JUST ATTACKED ME! I'M NOT OKAY YOU KNOW THAT! So please if you want to help me, just leave me alone!" I explained as I got into my truck. I turned the truck around and glanced into my rear-view mirror, I sighed with relief when I saw Jake had not moved from where he was standing. I sped as fast as I could to my house. Luckily I didn't see any Volvo's there was no way I could face Edward now. As soon as I arrived home, I ran up the stairs fell onto my bed and cried.


	8. Emotion Sickness

**All I Wanted Was You: Chapter 8 Emotion Sickness**

**Emotion Sickness- Silverchair**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the major delay! I had many exams and they were brutal! So I had to study for them **** yeah fun times! Then when I was going to start writing, I lost my train of thought, so it took me awhile to become motivated again. I just want to say how much I love all of you because my previous chapter had some errors, and all of you were so nice to mention them in a kind way. Many of you gave me advice on how to fix my errors, and that was so kind of you! I love your dedication and kindness, and your advice means so much to me! I love how your comments gave advice in a good way, you guys are awesome! So this chapter is for you! I hope you can forgive me for the delay and like the direction this chapter is going!**

**Thank** **s to:**

**PriestessOfFreya**

**Lisa87 IcarusToSun**

**Teambelladward ECISLOVE2010**

**xoxo Jenn!**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"_So I told you how I felt, it's now time you left me alone for good." Bella answered._

_For good._

_For good._

_For good._

Those two words echoed throughout my head as I sat on a tree stump in the woods. I held my hands in my hands. My world was slipping away and I had no idea how to fix it. The one thing, the one real person in my life that could save me did not want anything to do with me. There was no way I could live without Bella, the most beautiful creature in this world. I promised myself I would never give up on her but at this point my motivation and determination was declining fast. I was trying everything I could to get Bella back but nothing was working. It was as though she was sand in my hand, slipping away from my finger tips.

After Bella delivered those harsh words, there was nothing else for me to do but go. I knew that if I had stayed she would become angrier with me and I did not want that to happen. So I looked at her for once last time and ran into the woods, which seemed to have become my new home. The woods was the only place I felt I could go and be alone with my thoughts. I knew if I went home I would have to talk about Bella to my family and I just did not want to face them and admit to them I had finally lost my love. The mud on the forest floor molded to my feet as I walked further into the woods. I looked up and saw the large crisp leaves of the trees act as a shield protecting me from the sun which was trying to spread it's warmth into the forest. But the leaves were too large which prevented the warmth of the sun's rays to reach me. I sighed as I found a tree stump and sat down. This was my life now; an empty hollow, dark forest. There was no light; there would never be any light as long as Bella remained distant. It was over. There was nothing left for me to do. I was losing everything that mattered to me and I did not think there was any way to get her back. I always fought for everything I loved. I would always love Bella. She would always own my heart. But if she did not want me in her life, I had to obey her command, no matter how much it broke my heart. I sighed.

I had no idea how I could live without Bella in my life. There was no one else like her in this world. She was the only one that accepted me, for being a vampire. She did not even think I was disgusting or dangerous. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes, and her almond brown hair oh how I loved her so much. I could never let go. Not ever. But she had already let go of me and I knew even if I waited for her, there was an unlikely chance she would never return to me. I did not want to give up but I did not want to keep making her angry, Bella did not deserve to be angry. She deserved to be happy. This was it. I was done. There was no way I could get Bella back and I was done trying. Edward Cullen was finally giving up. There was nothing left. I had to get away. I had to do as Bella wished and leave her alone, for good. Although I loved her I could not stand to see her in the arms of another man let along a wolf. I knew even the simple action of seeing her at school would cause both of our hearts to shatter like glass and I did not want her to put her through that pain. I would leave and phone my family to let them know I was okay and not to come look for me. It was the only thing left to do.

I screamed into the woods as I stood up and threw the tree trunk angrily onto the muddy, sunken dirt floor. Then I started to run at vampire speed as the sharp branches and giant green leaves tingled against my cold skin. I had to get away. As far away as I could. I kept running as I moved quicker among the trees, trying to gain enough speed to stop my brain from working but there was no way to stop my thoughts from thinking about Bella. Except for one thing. I stopped dead in my tracks. One of the sweetest, delicious aromas filled the air and hit my nose with such force, I had to stop running. I knew it was not Bella, which only meant one thing; blood. There was human blood somewhere near me, I could smell it. Oh how it smelt so good. Animal blood was good but there was nothing like human blood. I still remembered the taste of human blood when I first became a vampire. I still remember how the sweet, sticky red liquid coated my teeth and traveled down my throat as though it was water from the foundation of youth. The taste was as addicting as heroine but tasted like sugar coated candy. I growled as I felt the venom dance around my mouth in excitement. I followed the scent of the precious blood until I came to a clearing by the road. The site I saw made my heart cringe but I could not look away.

A four by four black Cherokee Jeep had hit dead on into a big oak tree two feet in front of me. Although the car was damaged it was not as bad as the figure laying in the driver's seat of the Jeep. His seat belt had saved the man from flying out of the vehicle but it did not save him from hitting his head against the glass windshield. The body was motionless and I wanted to see if he was dead but the smell of blood kept hitting me like a giant tidal wave. I looked away. It had been centuries since I had drunk human blood and I was not going to change that now. But I had to see if he was okay and get him to safety. I could do it. Carlisle had taught me how to do this. Besides he did it every day at the hospital, how hard could it be.

So as I made my way to the lifeless body I thought hard about Carlisle and the morals he had tried to teach us. I tried to block out the smell of the blood with Carlisle's words and it worked until I reached the motionless figure. The blood was everywhere, painting the victim's face in red. My hands shook violently as I touched his neck to locate a pulse. I frowned as my hand felt no movement. He was dead. I was sad this man was dead but now there was no need for me to go to the hospital and see Carlisle. All of a sudden I felt faint as the smell of blood hit me again this time like a steel baseball bat. I looked down at my finger and realized it had blood on it. It must have gotten blood on it when I had checked for the man's pulse. My hands began to shake violently again as I stared at the red pool lingering on my finger. The blood became to flirt with me as it tried to make me see that I wanted it. No. I turned my head away. I couldn't. But as I turned back to face the red liquid, I asked myself why not? I had stopped drinking blood so I would not be a monster, I wanted to be a nice monster but nice monsters always finish last. I had nothing left. Without Bella my life was meaningless. Now I did not have to be nice, there was no one to be nice too. Besides I needed some brightness in my life and if human blood warmed up my life than I would drink it. I looked around and listened carefully. There was no one. I raised my finger to my mouth and sucked.

The blood was one of the sweetest things I had ever tasted. The warmness soothed my throat as I licked my finger clean. I needed more. I needed more blood. I looked at the lifeless body in the car longing to be bit. There was nothing left to live for now, some blood would not hurt, it would only sooth the hole in my heart. I leaned down and bit the victim's neck. Ohhh the blood tasted soo good. It was if I was drinking a drink made for a King. This candy was addicting and soothed my broken heart. I was just about finished sucking the blood from the body, when a female voice startled me.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? Edward Cullen? Drinking blood? Whoa maybe I should take a picture because I'm sure there are tons of people that will be as surprised as I am right now."

I growled and looked up quickly. There standing on the lowest oak branch was a woman. She had long straight platinum blood hair with tiny braids threaded throughout. Her golden nose ring glimmered in the light along with her diamond earrings. She wore a low cut red tank top underneath a black leather jacket, which matched her black leather high heeled boots. Her faded ripped blue jeans clung tightly to her legs showing off her skinny frame. From a distance this woman would look very attractive to any man but as I stared into her red crimson eyes I knew otherwise. This woman was not a normal woman. She was a vampire and I did not recognize her but apparently she was familiar with me. Although she was a vampire I suddenly felt ashamed of my actions and I quickly wiped the remaining blood off of my cheek with my right hand. I did not want anyone to see me in this way, including other vampires. It was not me; this was not me as I shook my head in realization.

"Oh you know you can't deny the delicious taste of human blood, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Wasn't that a tasty snack? I just had my own snack awhile ago and boy did it taste good." The woman spoke as she jumped down off of the branch.

I growled again and gritted my teeth as the stranger came towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up.

"Sarah." She boldly said staring at me with intense eyes. I could sense this woman was no good.

"What do you want?" I demanded knowing she was not here to make a new friend.

"Well Edward that is an excellent question because you see its you I want, well Victoria wants you. You must think you are so tough killing her mate James Edward but she is so upset. She wants her revenge. You see Victoria and I have become good friends and she made me an offer I couldn't refuse to be her partner in crime. At first her plan was to kill your mate Bella but I said why not kill both? Of course she loved that idea too. But Edward I have a dilemma, maybe you could help me? Who should I kill first you or the awful human Bella Swan?" She explained, her voice like snake venom.

As soon as she said Victoria's name I knew this woman Sarah was here to either kill me or Bella. I growled furiously. No one was going to kill Bella. I growled again. I did not want to fight out in the open where I knew someone may see.

"Come and get me then." I said as I ran into the woods with Sarah on my tail.

Once we entered the woods, I leaped at Sarah preparing to knock her down but instead she sent me flying as I hit the side of a tree trunk.

"Is that all you got Edward?" She asked clenching her teeth as she hit me again, again and again. I was shocked. How could this woman be so strong? I could tell Sarah could sense my thoughts because she stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm quite fond of how surprised you are of my powers; I thought you of all vampires would know that I am one of the strongest, youngest vampires in the world. You might even say I could give the Volturi a run of their money." She said as she attacked me again, sending me to the floor.

"I do not fear your powers." I said as I got up, attacked her ribs which sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Well you should Edward Cullen; they don't call me one of the most powerful vampires in the world!" Sarah shouted as she quickly got up and slammed me into the forest ground again. She jumped on top of me, and straddled me; her solid body prevented mine from getting up. I tried to move. I tried to get up. I tried to escape but her strength was overwhelmingly powerful. I had never seen a vampire who was not a part of the Volutri with so much power and strength. Even with human blood in my system I was still weaker than this new vampire Sarah. I was worried not for my life but for the life of others in Forks. A vampire with this much power was dangerous to all the citizens in Forks.

"Whoa and here I thought you would have put up more of a fight. If you can't defend yourself against me, how are you going to protect Bella?" Sarah said her voice like poison as her French manicured index finger made a trail from my right eye down to my neck.

I could feel her cold skin touch mine as it left a trail of frozen ice down my face. Bella. There was no way she was going to touch my Bella. I growled furiously.

"Oh you know Bella? Then you wouldn't mind introducing us?" Sarah asked trailing her finger around my neck.

"In your dreams." I growled clenching my teeth.

"That wasn't very nice Edward and I suggest you be nice to me or your beloved Bella will die a painful death." She said as my heart plummeted to the ground.

I tried to move but Sarah was just too strong. I felt like a mouse caught in a lion's den and being a mouse was something I did not like being.

"So here's the deal Edward; you are going to take me to Forks and you are going to introduce me to your beloved Bella so I can hurt her as much as you hurt Victoria" She demanded.

"Like hell I am." I yelled.

"Oh I think otherwise Edward." Sarah said as she stared at me right in my eyes.

My eyes felt as though they were on fire. They burned like a wave of fire screaming within my head. I screamed in agony. All of a sudden my head felt numb as though it was as cold as an ice cube. Everything felt hazy. I couldn't feel or see. It was as if someone was controlling my mind, and that someone was not me.

"Yes Sarah I will take you to Forks and introduce you to Bella." I could not believe what I was doing. I could not believe what I was saying. My lips were moving but I was not controlling their movements.

Before I had anytime to understand what was going on, Sarah got up off of me and let me stand up. All of a sudden my feet started to move as I led Sarah into the direction of Forks High School. I wanted to stop my legs from moving but I couldn't. I felt as though I was a ghost. I felt I was not in my own body and I was scared. I did not want Bella to get hurt because of me and I wish I had enough power to stop whatever was happening with me but I didn't. I had to find a way to protect Bella I had to, even if I had no control over my body, I had to do something I could not let my love down again.

By the time we had made it to Forks, I realized I was not in the company of a normal vampire; Sarah was a different, unique one who had many powers. One was strength and the other was mind control. I knew my body was being possessed but I hoped Alice could see what was occurring. Other than thinking of Alice, I was also thinking of Bella. My Bella and how I would do anything to save her.

The parking lot was busy and I struggled to find a way to beat Sarah's powers but I was having no luck. There were many students getting out of their Jeep's and Saturn's, talking to their friends about the previous night as they made their way into the school. I was worried Sarah was going to do something that would hurt the innocent students in the parking lot but as we made our way into the school my worry vanished. As we made our way down the crowded halls, I could see all of the students staring at me as though I was an alien from outer space. I could understand why they were looking at Sarah but I assumed they were used to me walking down the hall. But when I caught a glimpse of myself in a locker mirror, I knew why I looked different than usual. My eyes were red. How could I have forgotten my eyes were red? This was not keeping a low profile and neither was walking down a high school hall with an attractive blonde woman.

"What class does Bella have first Edward?" Sarah asked.

I wanted desperately to fight and I tried my hardest but I couldn't. My heart sunk as the truth came out.

"Biology with Mr. Smith room 1F." I answered like I was a robot.

"Thank you Edward." Sarah said smiling as we entered Biology.

"Lead me to your desk Edward." She demanded.

To my disgust I felt my legs walk down the aisle to the back of the classroom where two desks were located. I sat down.

Sarah sat down beside me.

"I'm assuming this is Bella's seat?" She asked as I nodded unwillingly.

I saw her sitting there with a smug look on her and all I wanted to do was wipe it off her face. I wish I knew what she was planning. I wanted to protect Bella, but how could I if I had no idea what was going on? All I knew is that Sarah wanted to hurt Bella similar to the way I hurt Victoria. But I did not physically hurt Victoria so what was Sarah planning? I tried to keep my head down so students would not notice my red eyes but as they began walking in, I could feel their eyes on Sarah and I. They were curious about the new girl. Although my mind was being controlled by someone else, I could still hear everyone's thoughts except for Sarah's. I could hear Mike whistling in his head as he walked in and saw Sarah. Jessica was jealous of Sarah's looks and Angela was curious why she was sitting in Bella's seat. Eric was wondering why he could never get a date with anyone as hot as Sarah. Then Mr. Smith walked in and noticed Sarah.

"Oh who do we have here?" He asked staring at Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Williamson, nice to meet you Mr. Smith." Sarah answered in a polite voice.

"I don't have any reports of a new student transferring to my class." Mr. Smith responded his brows crossed.

All of a sudden I saw Sarah stare into Mr. Smith's eyes and then he smiled.

"Oh I forgot, I did get those reports, silly me I'm getting more forgetful in old age. Welcome to the class Sarah." Mr. Smith said.

I did not think I could feel worse but as I smelt Bella's sweet aroma enter the classroom. Oh my sweet Bella. I knew she was nearby; she would be in the classroom in a matter of seconds. I could not wait to see my Bella. But before I had time to think of more sweet thoughts of Bella, Sarah grabbed my head, stared into my eyes and kissed me.

"Well, Well, Well Bella I'm glad you finally cared to join us however since you were late, I had to give the new girl Sarah you're seat hope you don't mind. I'm sure she would love to share her desk with you." Mr. Smith said.

Sarah pulled away from me and I quickly glanced at Bella. There were tears in her eyes and watching her fall to pieces, made me feel as though I was dying inside. No I was supposed to protect Bella, not hurt her. I stared at her intently, hoping she would notice my red eyes, hoping she would notice something was not right, but she didn't. She was too concerned of what she had just witnessed.

"Bella, no it's not what you think," I cried surprised that I could talk and control my words.

"Sorry Mr. Smith suddenly I don't feel too well." Bella said as she ran out of the classroom.

I got up to follow her and was surprised I could control my movements. I looked at Sarah and she smiled at me. I realized Sarah could control me whenever she wanted so since I was not under her control, I ran after Bella.

"BELLA STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted.

"Why should I Edward? You promised you would wait for me, wow it's not surprising you broke another promise you swore you would keep. I was so excited to come to school today because I wanted to tell you that I was ready to forgive you and that I loved you. But now that doesn't really matter does it? You were sick and tired of waiting for me and have found yourself a new girl." She shouted as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"No Bella let me explain!" I said pleading with her to listen.

"No I have already been hurt enough by you Edward now please leave me alone!"

"Bella I think you should calm down." I heard a voice behind Bella say. I looked behind Bella and saw Alice and Jasper standing there. I saw them both staring at me and I knew, they knew something was wrong, especially when my eyes were red.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered so only I could hear.

"Yes…"

"Alice, did you know what he did? You said everything would be alright!" Bella yelled.

"I know Bella, I had a vision as soon as I saw you enter the school, and I didn't have time to tell you. But maybe you should let Edward explain. You know he loves you and that he is not the type of guy who goes around kissing other girls." Alice explained as she looked at Bella.

"What? You are defending him after what he has done, I can't believe you! I know what I saw! I thought you were my friend and Jasper don't think of using your mind control over me, it won't work. Just leave me alone. Everyone just leave me alone." She yelled as she wiped away the tears that had fallen. By this time I could hear voices whispering all around me and as I looked around I realized most of the students had heard our argument and had come out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Smith asked as he started to walk in front of us with Sarah trailing behind.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked as she stared at Bella and winked. Then she glared and Jasper and Alice as looked into my eyes. I felt the heat and the numbness overwhelm my body.

"Just leave me alone." She demanded as she ran down the hall and out of the school.

I was crushed seeing my Bella run away from me, but I could not move my legs.

"Come with me Edward." Sarah said.

I looked at Alice and Jasper as I followed her out of the school with Alice and Jasper on my tail.


	9. Dearest Helpless

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 9: Dearest Helpless**

**Hey everyone, you guys are so awesome, you really are! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and comments! You are the reason I keep writing this story! I think this is one of my favourite chapters, and I hope it is yours too**

**Xoxo**

**Jenn!**

_Dearest helpless  
Intent's not as bad as the action  
Take a breath to distort  
The fear in your eyes_

_He's made you blind  
You're better on your own_

_-Dearest Helpless: Silverchair._

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! EDWARD HELP!" I cried out as Jake's evil face woke me up from my sleep. I sat up in bed as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

As soon as I came home yesterday from Jake's I told Charlie I was not feeling well and went straight to my room. I changed into PJ's and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to wrap my head around the horrible events of that day. First I had seen Edward kiss another girl and as soon as my mind remembered that image, my heart broke again into millions of pieces. I could not believe what I had seen. If that had been the only event of the day, my dreams would be based on Edward kissing that girl Sarah; unfortunately it wasn't the only event of the day. I could not believe Jake; my best friend had attacked me. Why would he do that? Was I really a horrible person? But thinking of how I treated Jake when Edward was gone answered my last question. I was horrible. I had lead Jake on. I had tried to be with him even though we both knew I still loved Edward. It was my entire fault. I had lost everyone I loved. Even the Cullen wouldn't want to see me, not in my condition. I looked like a monster. There was no way I could go out in public. There was no way I wanted to. I was alone and I deserved it. I pushed Edward and Jake away. Salty tears started to fall from my face as I closed my eyes, trying to shut my mind off from the numerous thoughts that were dancing inside of my head. I slept for most parts of the night but there were times where I was woken up by the same horrible nightmare which reenacted Jake attacking me over and over again. However after each nightmare instead of screaming out, I would just sit up in bed, wipe the sweat off of my forehead and lay back down until my eyes closed. But this dream was the worst. I tried to catch my breath as I glanced at my alarm clock; it flashed 7:30am. Pain penetrating from my left eye made me grimace. I realized no matter how hard I tried, I could not open my eye lids. I sat up in bed clenching my shivering knees to my chest.

My dream was horrible. Jake, my best friend was attacking me and was not stopping. I tried calling for Edward but he never showed. Finally when Jake was done hurting me, I saw Edward with Sarah laughing at me as red blood ran down my face like a waterfall. But as I felt a stinging pain from my cheek and eye I knew it was not a dream, it had happened. I was attacked by Jake. I touched my hand to my cheek and I could feel dry blood around a deep cut. My left cheek felt swollen and rough. I gently touched my swollen eye and was shocked by what I felt. My eye was so sore I could feel the swollenness was not just around my eye but down my cheek and above my eyebrow. I started to cry realizing everything was real and I was in a painful mess. I covered my eye with my hand trying to capture the pain from expanding but of course it wasn't working. It felt as though knife blades were cutting my face open with each slice.

"BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard Charlie yell as I heard his footsteps echoing up the stairs towards my room. I panicked. There was no way I wanted Charlie to see me like this. So I quickly laid back down and placed one of my purple pillows over my face.

He turned the doorknob as the door creaked open.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard you screaming once I entered the house." Charlie said as he entered my room.

"Yes dad sorry I just had a nightmare." I mumbled in my pillow trying to sound asleep.

"I thought you were getting better ever since the Cullen's had come back?" Charlie asked.

I groaned, why did Charlie have to start becoming a questioning father now. I liked him when he did not hover.

"Yeah I am, I just had a bad nightmare. Umm...I don't think I am going to go to school today, I still don't feel that great." I said.

"Bella maybe we should take you to the doctor…"

"No I'm fine, whatever it is I'm sure it will go away but thanks for your concern." I said knowing that my problems were never going to go away; in fact they were just starting.

"Okay Bella, but if you need anything just let me know, I'm just going to lay down for a bit, it has been quite the night. There have been a number of animal attacks and I want you to be careful. Promise me you will be careful?" He asked.

I swear my heart stopped beating as soon as he said there had been more animal attacks in the city. Could that mean more vampires were in town? Was Victoria back? My body started to shake violently.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sorry, of course I promise to be careful aren't I always?" I said trying to chuckle as I turned over onto my right side.

Luckily Charlie took the hint as he walked out of my room and entered his own. As soon as he left I sat up, frantically trying to figure out what Charlie had meant about animal attacks. I quickly looked around. The realization that I was alone hit me like a ton of breaks. There was no one in my life anymore, so who would protect me from Victoria, who would protect Charlie from Victoria? My thoughts were disrupted by the searing shot of pain coming from my face. No matter how hard I tried, my injuries would not disappear. I knew I would have to treat them or they would become worse and I did not want that. So I managed to pull myself out of bed. I tried to open my left eye again but it was too swollen to open. So I walked slowly towards the bathroom. It was a lot harder then I thought to walk with one eye but I managed to make it to the bathroom in one piece. I grabbed some Polysporin from the second drawer and dabbed some on my right index finger. Then I spread the lotion onto my two cuts as I grimaced. Partly because of the pain but mostly because of what I saw when my eyes came across my reflection in the mirror. I could not believe what I was seeing. My left cheek was red and swollen. In the centre of the redness was a large clean cut which ran straight down my cheek. Not only was my cheek red but blue and purple splotches of circles were evident around the cut as well. My heart sunk like a weight down to the bottom of my stomach when I examined the injury on my eye. Instead of seeing one of my beautiful brown almond shaped eyes, I could only see a sliver of one. The beautiful brown was nowhere to be seen and instead all I could see was red and purple. My eye was so swollen that the swelling was in fact spreading to my other cut on my cheek and to my eyebrow. My appearance scared me. I could not recognize myself. I was not Bella Swan. I did not know who I was. I was no one and I had no one. Edward was with Sarah which meant I could not face the other Cullen's without feeling some sort of shame or embarrassment. Jake hit me. My Jake hit me and I really couldn't blame it, it was my fault for leading him on even when I knew my heart belonged with Edward. I had no one and now there was evidence that vampires were nearby. I was scared. Tears started to fall from my face as I fell to the ground and sobbed.

After I had let out my tears I realized it was not the smartest thing to do because now my eyes were even more swollen. So I stood up, wiped my tears away and went downstairs to grab some Advil and an icepack to see if it would work on easing the swelling. Then I grabbed large square band aids and placed one on my cheek and the other just above my eye. Although they did not hide the swelling, it did hide the cuts. I grabbed the Advil, dumped out two capsules and poured myself a glass of water. Then I swallowed them, praying that they would make the pain disappear quickly. I opened the freezer, grabbed an ice pack and wrapped it in a blue hand towel. As soon as I placed the ice pack on my left eye, I heard a knock on the door. The sound startled me causing me to almost lose my grip on the ice pack. I panicked, how was I supposed to cover my injuries. I had to think of a story of some sort no matter who was standing outside. I walked over to the door and opened it. The person standing outside startled me more than the sound of knocking. There standing in the doorway was Alice and instead of being the perky and bubbly Alice who I was familiar with, she was frantic and worried.

"Bella I need you to come with me…oh my gosh what happened to you?" Alice asked stepping closer to me.

"Nothing I just fell…and no I will not go anywhere with you! How could you take his side over mine when you saw what he did? I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" I demanded trying to sound strong and in control however my hand holding the ice pack on my eye was shaking violently. I thought Alice would question me more about my injuries, but I could see her anxiety increase as she started to talk quickly.

"Bella I know you are mad and I promise I will explain the details later but right now you have to come with me because you are in danger. Sarah is a vampire and is working with Victoria; her mission is to kill you so please I'm begging you to come with me." Alice said pleading with me to go with her.

It felt as though my brain had stopped functioning and that time had stood still. What? Sarah was a vampire working with Victoria? Sarah was a vampire?

"Can you please give me a second Alice; I have to write a note to Charlie telling him where I am. Wait, what about Charlie? Will he be safe?" I asked as I put down my ice pack, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I told Charlie I was out with Alice and that I would call him later.

"Yes he will be safe, Sarah is only after you." Alice answered. Her response sent chills down my spine.

Once I was done writing my letter to Charlie, I put on my shoes and followed Alice into her silver Volvo. I was so concerned about Victoria that for several moments I did not feel any pain but as soon as I sat down in the Volvo, the pain reemerged and I groaned as I put my right hand over my swollen eye.

"Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked examining my cheek and my eye as she pulled my hand away to get a better look.

"Nothing Alice, just forget about it." I said as I quickly looked away.

"Bella, it looks serious I'm going to get Carlisle to look at it. "Alice said as she started the car and drove off.

"Alice I am fine, I do not need to see Carlisle!" I said not wanting to re-tell my story to everyone.

"Well Bella that is too bad, I am taking you to our house so you can have extra protection from Sarah and so that Carlisle can check on you." Alice said as she sped around a corner.

"What? Your house? No! Are you insane Alice?" I asked not wanting the Cullen's to see me this way especially Edward.

"No Bella I'm not insane, Edward has been worried sick about you! You have to know Bella, it was Sarah that kissed him, and Edward didn't even know she was going to do it. You see Bella, although Sarah is a vampire like us she has stronger powers, one of them is mind control and she used it on Edward. It wasn't his fault Bella. He loves you so much, he would do anything to protect you from Sarah or Victoria, and you know that right?" Alice said as we finally drove into the Cullen's driveway.

I was so relieved to hear that Edward did not kiss Sarah and that he loved me. Of course he would never kiss another girl, how could I have been so stupid to think otherwise. Edward loved me and I loved him, but Sarah was really beginning to worry me. As the Volvo stopped, my hands began to shake and all of a sudden the tears started to fall like rain drops down my face. Even though I loved Edward, I was still alone because there was no way he would want me now looking like such a mess.

"Bella what is it, what is wrong?" Alice asked pulling me into a hug.

"I just don't want him to see me like this. He is going to think I am disgusting, I mean look at me! I am a mess Alice and it is my entire fault!" I said sobbing on her shoulder.

"Bella now you are acting insane! Edward is going to love you no matter what Bella! Why is this your fault Bella, did someone hurt you? Who hurt you?" Alice demanded looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"No…Alice…I just don't want to talk about right now okay? But I appreciate your help, I really do." I said smiling at Alice as we both got out of the Volvo.

"Okay Bella but just know I am here if you want to talk to me about anything." Alice said as I smiled and thanked her.

Alice walked over to me and put her arm around me as we entered the Cullen household. I kept my head down not wanting them to see me in so much damage.

"Bella it is so good to see you and I am so glad you decided to come here with Alice. You know we will do anything to protect you." Esme said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled still keeping my head down.

"Bella….is everything okay?" Esme asked when she realized I wasn't lifting my head.

I knew I couldn't keep my head down all day, so I slowly raised my head and came face to face with Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. I heard them gasp in shock and Edward growl as he came forward.

"Oh yeah, you know me? I'm so clumsy, yesterday I fell down the stairs, I really have to start watching my feet better." I said lying through my teeth but I was pretty impressed with my story since falling down the stairs was an activity I tended to participate in a lot. But as I looked at Edward's pained expression I knew he didn't believe me. I didn't want to keep staring at his pained face but there was something different about him. All of a sudden I noticed his eyes were red, a colour that was a rarity in his eyes. Before I could ask him why his eyes were red, Edward began to speak.

"Oh my dear Bella, have you been to the hospital? Are you in pain? I'm sure Carlisle would not mind checking your injuries. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Edward asked as he put his hand out to grab my own.

I stood there staring at the most beautiful man in the world. He was amazing, unique and I loved him. I know he had hurt me, but I know he would never hurt me like Jake did. He loved me, he wanted to protect me from Sarah and I loved him back. But as I began to think of Jake and Sarah, my body started to shake in terror.

"I'm fine I took two Advil's this morning and these are my only two injuries." I said slowly as I saw Carlisle and Edward exchange puzzled looks.

"Oh Bella it is going to be okay, I'm here for you, I promise no one is going to hurt you. I am so sorry for hurting you, I am sorry for everything including Sarah, I did not want to kiss her, I only want to kiss you, no one else. I love you so much; I will protect you no matter what. " Edward said as he pulled me close and hugged me tight.

It felt so good to be wrapped up in his protective arms and the overwhelming happiness caused tears to fall from my eyes. My Edward was back, he loved me and he wasn't going to leave. This was the moment I had been waiting for, for months. My love of my life was mine, only mine not Sarah's. But his red eyes were still bothering me.

"Bella please don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." Edward said as he delicately wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy. I love you too Edward." I said as I hugged him again, not wanting him to leave my side.

"Do you mind if I quickly examine your injuries to make sure there is no infection?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but they are not that serious, I just fell down the stairs." I said trying to make my story believable.

All of a sudden I felt two strong hands around me as they lifted me up in the air. All I could think of was Jake and what he had done to me, so I screamed over Emmett's voice greeting me hello. Quickly he placed me back down on the ground as I came face to face with Emmett and Jasper. As soon as I saw Jasper, I began to feel less scared and anxious, I knew Jasper was using his powers on me and for once I didn't argue.

"Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry I was just excited to see my little sis! I've missed you so much!" Emmett said with care in his voice.

"Of course she is okay Emmett; she is just a scared, weak human who trips over her own feet. I can't believe we have to protect her from Sarah and Victoria because she is probably going to get herself in danger 1500 times and I am not in the mood to protect her." Rosalie said sarcastically.

Edward and Alice growled in anger.

"Rosalie that was not a very nice thing to say, she is a part of our family and she always will be." Esme said.

"Rose shut up!" Emmett said before Edward could talk, then he noticed my injuries. "Are you okay? Don't listen to Rose she is just jealous, you are getting more attention than she is." Emmett said smiling.

"Yes I'm okay Emmett you just scared me, next time please don't come up behind me and pick me up!" I said as I gave him a hug as I tried to ignore the suspicious glances headed in my direction.

"Well we have good news, Emmett and I did not see or smell Sarah's scent so it seems as though she is not in the area but we will keep on the lookout." Jasper explained as he put his arm around Alice.

"I'm glad you two are both alright." Esme said.

"Yeah too bad, if I had seen Sarah I would have ripped her head off." Emmett said growling and trying to act tough.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was my entire fault that the Cullen's had to put themselves in harm's way. Everything was my entire fault. Even what Jake did was my fault.

"I'm sorry everyone, I did not want you to put you in harm's way, and I'm sorry Rosalie for falling down the stairs, I did not want to be your families responsibility." I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Don't you worry about it Bella, I know if we stick together we can defeat Sarah and you are our family so you are our responsibility now and don't you ever feel guilty about it." Esme said holding my hand.

"I think Carlisle should look after Bella's injuries now, they seem to be getting redder by the minute." Edward suggested as he came to my side. I touched my cheek and eye and grimaced. Not only was the Advil wearing off but Edward was right, my injuries seemed to have increased in size.

"I think you are right son, follow me Bella into the study. Edward can come too if you want." Carlisle suggested.

I nodded my head, thanked everyone for their kindness, hugged Alice tightly and made my way to the study with Edward's arm behind my back. Once we were inside the study, Edward closed the door behind us as Carlisle looked inside a cabinet and pulled out some bandages and a small bottle which seemed to hold disinfected cream. Carlisle looked at me and padded the black leather chair next to him. I walked over to it and sat down as Edward stood beside me holding my hand. I wondered why Edward chose to stand at a distance from me instead of sitting right beside me. But I smiled softly at him and held his hand as tightly as I could as though it was the only thing keeping me from drowning. I could see Carlisle examine me as he gently pulled off the band aids I had put on my injuries this morning. Then he rubbed the cream on my cuts and applied new bandages to them. I grimaced when Carlisle began looking at my swollen eye and I could see Edward become tense and anxious. I knew he hated to see me in pain.

"Are you in a lot of pain Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"No…I'm okay sometimes my eye hurts the most but I will be okay." I answered as I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"These cuts are a little infected Bella, so every day and night you have to put this cream on your injuries and wrap them up with new bandages I will also go get some Advil for you to help with the pain." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said smiling at him however when I saw him making puzzled glances at Edward I became nervous.

"Bella, are you sure you fell down the stairs? You have two serious cuts on your face and it looks as though only a hard object could have made those injuries on your face. Falling down the stairs only causes bruises not lacerations like you have." Carlisle explained.

I started to shake.

"Oh umm…well I must have cut my face on something falling down the stairs because I know that is what happened." I said knowing my lie was unbelievable. I did not want them to know, I didn't want anyone to know, I just wanted it to go away. I knew if I told Edward, Jake was responsible he would go after him and the pack and may never come back.

Carlisle smiled, nodded his head and walked out of the door. As soon as he left, Edward pulled another leather chair from beside the desk so he could sit face to face with me. He put both of his strong hands in mine.

"Bella I know you did not fall down the stairs, but I hope when you feel ready you will tell me what really happened to you because I will always be here for you. I know a lot has happened and I left you when I said I would never leave. I am so sorry for Sarah, you should not have to deal with any of this but I promise I will protect you. I am so sorry and I will spend my whole life making it up to you. I promise you I will always be here for you and I will never leave. Bella, my dearest Bella you own my heart and I love you so much. I hope we can start again because I cannot live without you. I know if we are together we can get through anything." Edward said as he kissed me on my hand.

I knew no body would have believed my story but I became worried knowing that now Edward knew something was off about my accident. I wasn't ready for him to know. I wasn't ready for him to put his life on the line because of Jake. But now I knew Edward, my Edward was not going anywhere, he loved me and he was not going anywhere. But as I glanced at my Edward, I noticed his eyes were still red.

"Edward why are your eyes red?" I asked. I saw him sigh as he turned his head away from me, then he turned his head back in my direction. Then he told me what he had done and how he met Sarah.

"I'm so sorry Bella, now you have every right to call me a monster. I am a horrible person, I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I tried not to drink his blood but I thought I had lost everything." Edward said with pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry Edward; I know the kiss wasn't your fault. I should be the one apologizing for thinking that you would actually kiss another girl who wasn't me. There has been so many things going on and I believed my worst instinct and I'm sorry. You are not a monster Edward don't ever say that. I missed you so much and I love you so much. I want to spend every day with you." I said as I got up from my chair and went to sit on Edward's lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me and oh how I missed being with him. He was my home. He was my safe haven and now looking back I had no idea how I survived without him by my side.

"You love me Bella? I cannot believe you do, I was so worried that you would never forgive me and I felt so alone especially when I saw you kiss that wolf." Edward explained.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry you had to see that, I did not want to kiss Jake, he was the one that kissed me first. As soon as he kissed me I back away as quickly as I could." I said as a shiver went down my spine at the thought of Jake. Edward held me closer and rubbed my arms.

"So your just friends?" Edward asked.

Friends? We would never ever be friends again I thought to myself.

I nodded my head.

"Why are you jealous of that wolf?" I said sarcastically trying to change the topic.

"No of course not, I am much cooler and tough. Didn't you know, ice packs are in this summer?" He said as we both started to laugh. Then he leaned down and kissed me. His soft lips tasted like candy and chocolate. There was nowhere else I wanted to be.

"Mmm you smell so good Bella." Edward said as he began kissing me down my neck. Then he stopped and stared at my neck.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked noticing Edward's strange behaviour.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

But before I could answer, Emmett's words brought my mind to a halt.

"Edward we need you in here, we have company, Jacob and his ugly mutts are here."

At the sound of Jake's name I screamed.


	10. Airplanes

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 10: Airplanes**

**Error: In Chapter 9 I said Alice and Bella was in Alice's Volvo, I meant to say Porsche. Thanks to Mizz_CC for pointing that error out, sorry about that guys, I became so involved in my story I switched the cars! Hope you can forgive me!

Airplanes: B.O.B ft Hayley Williams & Eminem

Hey everyone, you guys are amazing! Thanks for all your reviews and everyone who has added this story to their fav alerts and fav stories list! I really appreciate it! I hope if you love this story/chapter you will review! I love hearing from you guys, and your reviews give me support and are the reason why I continue to write! So please, pretty please review! Thanks to all my fans who always review, I always list you so you guys know who you are! Thanks to some new reviewers:

Mizz_CC and Becky66

You guys are awesome Hope you like this chapter, there is more evil Sarah, more Jasper and of course more Edward and Bella!

xoxo

Jenn

**Edward's Point of View**

I tried to make my mind focus only on Sarah, the evil vampire in front of me. I tried to think of ways to defeat her but all I could think of was Bella, my Bella. I would rather die than see her run away from me again. She belonged with me, and I belonged with her. I waited so many years to meet my love and now she was slipping through my hands like sand. How could she believe that I would kiss another girl? How could she think that I would even want to kiss another girl who was not her? She was a smart girl, so why couldn't she realize she was the only one for me. Why couldn't she understand that I would rather die than kiss another girl, Bella was my world and there was no way I would ever cheat on her. Why couldn't she see I was telling the truth, why couldn't she see through Sarah's lies? But I knew there was no way I would blame these events on Bella, it was my entire fault, and it was my responsibility. If I had not lost my mind, I would not have gone to the side of the road and drank blood from an innocent victim. If I had not given into my urges, I would not have met Sarah and Bella would not have seen me kiss her. I growled in rage as the anger in my body began to rise and I felt as though I was a volcanoes who was about to erupt. I was angry at myself, I think I would always be for everything that I had happened between Bella and I but now I had to direct my anger towards Sarah because there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone else hurt Bella, I had already done enough damage. If Sarah wanted a fight, there would be a fight, because I promised Bella I would protect her and I was not going to break that promise, not now, not ever.

"Well, well, well Edward, thank you for bringing your brother and sister along. Victoria was right when she said you would be useful for our plan." Sarah said as she stopped in front of the forest and sneered at Alice, Jasper and I.

"You will never hurt Bella!" I shouted stopping in front of her as I growled at her.

Sarah's sinister smile made the rage in my stomach boil as though it was a bowl of steaming soup cooking on top of a stove. Then she started to laugh as the evil echoed around the parking lot. I quickly glanced at Alice and Jasper. I could sense their worry not only at Sarah but I could tell they noticed my eyes were red.

_Edward, we are right behind you, we are not going to let Bella get hurt._ Alice said in her mind.

I nodded my head, to angry to speak or respond to Alice.

"Oh your right Edward I am not going to hurt her." Sarah answered and for a split second, I sighed with relief.

"But Victoria is."

My stomach began to boil with rage again as I clenched my hands into fists.

"You see Edward; you're not the only vampire to have mind reading abilities. I can hear all of your thoughts as we speak which means I can hear everything Victoria wants me to do and Victoria insists that I don't touch Bella, because she wants to rip her into a million little pieces. However Victoria did not say I couldn't hurt you, or any member of your family." Sarah explained, her sinister smile never leaving her face.

As soon as I heard those words, I felt my stomach drop like a weight falling from the sky. I glanced at Alice and Jasper seeing the same expression on their face, which I knew was on mine. I really thought as a team we could have handled Sarah even with her multiple abilities but I did not think to imagine that she could have the same ability as me. The thought never crossed my mind and now as it did, we did not have any advantages or an upper hand. We had no strategy. We had no hope, but somehow we had to try to protect Bella from this evil creature because if we didn't, who would? She was my Bella and no one was going to hurt her, NO ONE! Even if I died, I would die protecting the one I loved.

"About we take this deeper into the forest and then we will see how much damage you can inflict on me, because as long as I am around, you will never lay your hands on Bella." I suggested my hands still producing fists by my sides.

"Oh Edward didn't you learn from our fight last time, there is no way you will defeat me. But if you insist, I will take you up on your offer and this time I will take care of you for good. In fact I will take care of your whole family, and then there will be no one in my way to bring Bella to her death." Sarah said glaring at Alice, Jasper and I.

I heard Jasper and Alice growl as they stepped forward in front of Sarah.

Suddenly I saw Alice go still as her face went blank. I knew she was having a vision. When Alice's blank stare disappeared, she glanced in my direction. Then she smiled softly. I saw her touch Jasper's hand as they both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered to Jasper and then she whispered.

"Be careful."To me then she ran to her Porsche and sped off.

"Oh wow and already one of your team members has fled the scene, I did not think Alice would become scared of me that easily." Sarah said laughing and smiling as though it was Christmas morning.

I wished Sarah would not see Alice's vision and my wish came true when I realized Sarah was not going after Alice. So she could not see her visions? Maybe this superhero had a weakness after all. In that moment all I wanted to do was tear that smile away from her face and make sure she never laughed again. Both her smile and laugh made me sick, she was like poison and unfortunately at the moment there was no cure. But I could not give up and I could not let Jasper fall because of me. He was my family. He was my blood and there was no way I was going to let him fight for me, especially when all of this was my entire fault.

"Jasper Go!" I yelled as I stared at him.

"Are you crazy Edward? There is no way I am going to leave you here, we are family and we stick together." Jasper shouted.

"I know Jasper and I appreciate your help, but this is my battle and I have to fight it on my own. I want you to go see Emmett so that in case anything happens to me you can be on the lookout for Sarah. I need you to protect them for me. I know it is hard for you to do Jasper, but it is what I want."

"No Edward." Jasper demanded holding his ground.

"Will you two love birds knock it off already?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Apparently I will have to reschedule our little play date because Victoria just told me she wants you alive so that you can witness the horrible death of your darling Bella. So I am going to find her right now, kill her in front of you and then we can have our rematch, sound good? " Sarah asked.

Before I had the chance to reply, Sarah sped off heading into deeper into the woods.

My fists were shaking beside my sides. I was so angry, I felt as though my head would explode into a pile of dust but I knew I had to think clearly in order to protect Bella. But first I had to find out where Alice and Bella were. It was hard to think when I had a million of other voices in my head. I could hear Jasper cursing at Sarah; I could also hear all the hundreds of students who were talking furiously. I thought deeply trying to find the voice I wanted to find. Then I found it. I listened closely to Alice's voice.

"_Well Bella that is too bad, I am taking you to our house so you can have extra protection from Sarah and so that Carlisle can check on you." Alice said._

I sighed with relief knowing that Alice was with Bella and was taking her to the house, where I knew she would be protected. At first I wondered why Alice had not told me in her mind where she was going, when she left but then I realized she did not want Sarah to hear what Alice was saying to me. She wanted to keep Bella safe which meant, Alice could not use Edward's mind to talk to him. She knew Sarah would hear her voice and would go after Bella in a second. But the last sentence I heard Alice speak off made me stand still. Why did she say,

"_So that Carlisle can check on you?"_

Did something happen to Bella? What happened to my Bella? Was she okay? All I could think of was Bella and her safety.

"Alice is safe, she is with Bella and she is bringing her to the house." I finally said looking at Jasper with my brows furrowed.

Jasper nodded.

"Thanks Jasper for standing by my side, but I did really want to fight her on my own." I explained.

"I know Edward, but you do realize there is no way I was going to leave you with her. Don't you know me Edward; I will always stand by your side against any enemy that comes our way." Jasper answered.

"Thanks Jasper." I said again trying to smile but my mind was focused on Bella and what I heard Alice say.

"Are you okay Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I just heard Alice talk to Bella, that is why I know they are heading to the house, however I think something is wrong with Bella because I heard Alice say Carlisle can check on you." I said my hands shaken with nerves. Oh how I wished my Bella was okay, she HAD to be okay.

I looked at Jasper; he had a worried expression on his face. I was grateful. I knew my whole family had fallen in love with Bella, like I had and now they were all ready to protect her no matter what it cost.

"Are you sure you are alright Edward? Why are your eyes red? Did you drink human blood Edward?" Jasper asked observing the colour of my eyes.

I sighed and started to feel ashamed. I did not want to talk about what I had done.

"Jasper, I do not want to talk about it right now." I demanded. I was thankful Jasper understood and he did not push me to tell him what had happened.

He nodded his head, letting me have my space.

"Okay Edward you go home and see Bella, I'm pretty sure Emmett said he was going to go hunting today, so I will find him and we will search around the house to make sure Sarah is not around." Jasper advised.

At first I was going to argue with Jasper and insist I go with him to hunt for Sarah but I really wanted to see Bella and make sure she was safe.

"Okay Jasper but if there are any signs of Sarah you let me know, okay?" I asked.

"Of course Edward, but right now you should see Bella and make sure she is okay." Jasper said as he sped off into the forest.

Then I jumped into my silver Volvo and drove off to see my Bella.

Although I drove as I could, it seemed as though I could not arrive at my house fast enough. I was so worried about Bella and that is all I could think of. Even Victoria and Sarah had not crossed my mind because right now my main focus was Bella. I had to know what was wrong with my dearest Bella. Finally I arrived at my house, I pulled into the driveway and noticed Alice's Porsche was not in the driveway. I guess I had driven faster than I thought. I quickly walked inside and found Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Edward? Why are your eyes red?" Esme asked as soon as I entered the kitchen.

I quickly shook my head.

"No Esme, it seems as though Victoria is not finished with me yet. Now she has a partner named Sarah who is on a mission to kidnap Bella and bring her back to Victoria so she can kill Bella." I explained avoiding Esme's second question.

I could see Esme's eyes fill with fear and Carlisle's fill with worry.

"Is Bella okay, where is she now?" Esme asked realizing Bella was not with me.

"Alice is driving her here so she can be protected." I answered.

"Surprise, surprise." Rosalie said sarcastically as she entered the kitchen.

"Bella needs to be protected again? What else is new? We should just hand her to Victoria ourselves so we do not have to go through all of this trouble. Emmett phoned me saying Jasper and him were out making sure Sarah was not in the area. I swear if something happens to him-" Rosalie demanded. All of a sudden she realized what colour my eyes were.

"Whoa what another surprise! Edward Cullen did you drink human blood?" Rosalie asked.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I was so worried about Bella that all of my thoughts revolved around her. But when I began to discuss Sarah with Esme and Carlisle, I began to think of the innocent victim I had drank blood from. Although I hated myself for drinking human blood, I could not forget how beautiful the blood tasted. It was so pure and clean. I could feel the venom in my mouth as I realized how much I wanted more blood. I need more blood. I was anxious, worried, desperate and angry so when Rosalie said those things about Bella, my Bella, I lashed out in rage. I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which was a glass bowl and through it on the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, the glass shattered into a millions of pieces and the sound echoed throughout the room.

"ROSALIE SHUT UP. I LOVE BELLA AND I ALWAYS WILL SO GET OVER IT. I WILL PROTECT HER AS LONG AS I LIVE. SHE IS THE MOST BEATIFUL PERSON I HAVE KNOWN, SO STOP SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT HER." I yelled as I growled showing my teeth.

"Edward calm yourself." Carlisle said as he put his arm out in front of him to prevent me from leaping towards Rosalie.

"Are you okay Edward?" Esme asked noticing my shaking hands.

I looked at Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. They all held surprised expressions on their faces. As soon as I looked into Esme's worried eyes, I suddenly felt bad for my actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept saying feeling ashamed of what I had done to an innocent human.

"For what Edward?" Esme asked.

But before I could answer I heard the sound of Alice's Porsche pull up into the drive way and then I smelt the most beautiful aroma I had ever smelt. I knew instantly Bella was in the house. My Bella, with sweet, sweet candy coated blood. Even though the blood I had today was delicious I knew Bella's would taste even better. But as soon as I heard Bella and Alice arrive in the house, I set aside my desire and thought of my beautiful Bella. I really wanted to see her. There was nothing else I wanted to do. So I quickly walked to the front entrance of the house with Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie trailing close behind. Soon I was face to face with Alice and Bella.

First I looked at Alice and knew something was wrong by the worried expression she had on her face. Then I looked at Bella but I could not see her face because she was looking at the ground. Why was she looking at the ground? Was she that ashamed of me? Was she that upset with me?

-_Edward something happened to her and I don't know what, but I know something is not right with her. _I heard Alice say.

What was wrong with her? What happened to my dearest Bella? But before I had the chance to speak to Bella, Esme began to talk to her.

"Bella it is so good to see you and I am so glad you decided to come here with Alice. You know we will do anything to protect you." Esme said as she walked up to Bella and gave her hug.

I was expecting to see a beautiful smile on Bella's face as soon as she lifted her head, but her head did not move from its place. She continued to avoid everyone's glances, even when she hugged Esme. This was not like Bella at all. She would never avoid Esme, she respected her too much. I knew something was wrong, very wrong

"Bella….is everything okay?" Esme asked pulling away from Bella realizing Bella wasn't lifting her head to greet the family.

There was a moment of silence and I did not think Bella would actually move her head, but finally she slowly raised her head so she was face to face with everyone. As soon as I saw Bella's face I heard everyone gasp in shock. Then I growled in rage as my body started shaking with anger. There standing in front of me was my Bella however her face was not perfect porcelain like it usually was. Instead she had two huge cuts on her face, one was on her cheek and one was above her left eye. Her eye was bruised badly and she could barely open it. Her cheek was as red, black and blue from the cut and bruises. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped. I could not believe what I was seeing. Who would do this to my Bella? Why wasn't I there to protect her? Oh my sweet, sweet Bella what happened? If anyone was held responsible for her appearance, I would travel all over the world to obtain justice. I would walk all over the world, run and fly like airplanes in the sky just to get my revenge. No one was allowed to touch my Bella, but me!

"Oh yeah, you know me? I'm so clumsy, yesterday I fell down the stairs, I really have to start watching my feet better." She said.

I knew as soon as she spoke that she was lying. I knew my Bella, and I knew when she was telling the truth or telling a lie and right now she was creating a fictional story. I looked at Bella and when she looked at me I found her staring at my eyes. I did not want Bella to find out what kind of monster I was, so I started to talk.

"Oh my dear Bella, have you been to the hospital? Are you in pain? I'm sure Carlisle would not mind checking your injuries. Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked as I put my hand out to grab her own.

But as soon as I touched her, she started shaking like a leaf.

"I'm fine I took two Advil's this morning and these are my only two injuries." She said slowly as Carlisle and I exchange puzzled looks.

"Oh Bella it is going to be okay, I'm here for you, I promise no one is going to hurt you. I am so sorry for hurting you, I am sorry for everything including Sarah, I did not want to kiss her, I only want to kiss you, no one else. I love you so much; I will protect you no matter what. " I said as I pulled her close and hugged her tight.

All of a sudden Bella started to cry. It pained me to see those tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Bella please don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." I said as I delicately wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Bella smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy. I love you too Edward." She said as she hugged me again.

"Do you mind if I quickly examine your injuries to make sure there is no infection?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but they are not that serious, I just fell down the stairs." She said trying to make her story believable.

All of a sudden I saw Emmett run into the house, grab Bella and twirl her around. I thought it would make her laugh like it usually did but instead of smiling she started screaming. What was wrong with Bella? Why was my dear Bella screaming?

"Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry I was just excited to see my little sis! I've missed you so much!" Emmett said with care in his voice trying to understand what was wrong with Bella.

"Of course she is okay Emmett; she is just a scared, weak human who trips over her own feet. I can't believe we have to protect her from Sarah and Victoria because she is probably going to get herself in danger 1500 times and I am not in the mood to protect her." Rosalie said sarcastically.

Edward and Alice growled in anger.

"Rosalie that was not a very nice thing to say, she is a part of our family and she always will be." Esme said.

"Rose shut up!" Emmett said before I could talk, then he noticed my injuries. "Are you okay? Don't listen to Rose she is just jealous, you are getting more attention than she is." Emmett said smiling.

"Yes I'm okay Emmett you just scared me, next time please don't come up behind me and pick me up!" She said as she gave him a hug while everyone and I exchanged puzzled glances.

"Well we have good news, Emmett and I did not see or smell Sarah's scent so it seems as though she is not in the area but we will keep on the lookout." Jasper explained as he put his arm around Alice.

"I'm glad you two are both alright." Esme said.

"Yeah too bad, if I had seen Sarah I would have ripped her head off." Emmett said growling and trying to act tough.

I nodded thank you to Jasper and Emmett. It meant a lot to me that they would risk their lives for my Bella.

"I'm sorry everyone, I did not want you to put you in harm's way, and I'm sorry Rosalie for falling down the stairs, I did not want to be your families responsibility." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Rage started to build again in my stomach. How could she think this was her fault? This was not her fault at all!

"Don't you worry about it Bella, I know if we stick together we can defeat Sarah and you are our family so you are our responsibility now and don't you ever feel guilty about it." Esme said holding her hand.

"I think Carlisle should look after Bella's injuries now, they seem to be getting redder by the minute." I suggested as I came to her side looking at her red injuries. Bella touched her cheek and eye and grimaced. I hated to see my darling in so much pain.

"I think you are right son, follow me Bella into the study. Edward can come too if you want." Carlisle suggested.

Bella nodded her head, thanked everyone for their kindness, hugged Alice tightly and made her way to the study with my arm behind her back. Once we were inside the study, I closed the door behind us as Carlisle looked inside a cabinet and pulled out some bandages and a small bottle which seemed to hold disinfected cream. Carlisle looked at Bella and padded the black leather chair next to him. She walked over to it and sat down as I stood beside her holding her hand. I did not want to sit beside Bella. I couldn't. I thought my concern for her would outweigh my desire for her blood but as soon as we entered the study, all I could smell was her scent and blood. Oh how I wanted her blood so bad. I decided the best thing was to keep a little distance between Bella and I. I could see Carlisle examine Bella as he gently pulled off the band aids she had put on her injuries. Then he rubbed the cream on her cuts and applied new bandages to them. She grimaced when Carlisle began looking at my swollen eye. I became anxious and nervous. I hated seeing her this way, she did not deserve to look this way. I hated to see her in pain.

"Are you in a lot of pain Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"No…I'm okay sometimes my eye hurts the most but I will be okay." She answered as she looked at me. I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.

"These cuts are a little infected Bella, so every day and night you have to put this cream on your injuries and wrap them up with new bandages I will also go get some Advil for you to help with the pain." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you Carlisle." She said smiling at him however when she saw Carlisle making puzzled glances at me she became nervous.

"Bella, are you sure you fell down the stairs? You have two serious cuts on your face and it looks as though only a hard object could have made those injuries on your face. Falling down the stairs only causes bruises not lacerations like you have." Carlisle explained.

I knew Carlisle did not believe Bella's story either. Her injuries did not match her story, I knew that and he knew that.

Bella started to shake.

"Oh umm…well I must have cut my face on something falling down the stairs because I know that is what happened." She said.

Carlisle smiled, nodded his head and walked out of the door. As soon as he left, I pulled another leather chair from beside the desk so I could sit face to face with her. Right now Bella needed me and as long as she needed me, I could control my desires. I put both of my strong hands in hers.

"Bella I know you did not fall down the stairs, but I hope when you feel ready you will tell me what really happened to you because I will always be here for you. I know a lot has happened and I left you when I said I would never leave. I am so sorry for Sarah, you should not have to deal with any of this but I promise I will protect you. I am so sorry and I will spend my whole life making it up to you. I promise you I will always be here for you and I will never leave. Bella, my dearest Bella you own my heart and I love you so much. I hope we can start again because I cannot live without you. I know if we are together we can get through anything." I said as I kissed her on her hand.

"Edward why are your eyes red?" She asked. I sighed and turned my head away from her, and then I turned my head back in her direction. I did not want to lie to her but I did not want her to know what kind of monster I really was. I could not lose her now. But I knew I had to tell her, I had to be honest. So I told her what had happened with Sarah later that day.

"I'm so sorry Bella, now you have every right to call me a monster. I am a horrible person, I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I tried not to drink his blood but I thought I had lost everything." I said feeling at a loss.

"Don't worry Edward; I know the kiss wasn't your fault. I should be the one apologizing for thinking that you would actually kiss another girl who wasn't me. There has been so many things going on and I believed my worst instinct and I'm sorry. You are not a monster Edward don't ever say that. I missed you so much and I love you so much. I want to spend every day with you." She said as she got up from her chair and went to sit on my lap. I wrapped my strong arms around her.

As soon as she said those words, a smile appeared on my face and my worries vanished. I could not believe she loved me. I could not believe how great it felt holding her in my arms.

"You love me Bella? I cannot believe you do, I was so worried that you would never forgive me and I felt so alone especially when I saw you kiss that wolf." I explained remembering Bella kiss that awful dog. I honestly thought she loved him and not me.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry you had to see that, I did not want to kiss Jake, he was the one that kissed me first. As soon as he kissed me I back away as quickly as I could." She said as I saw a shiver went down her spine. I held her closer and rubbed her arms.

"So your just friends?" I asked, feeling a little anxious of her answer.

She nodded her head.

"Why are you jealous of that wolf?" She said sarcastically.

"No of course not, I am much cooler and tough. Didn't you know, ice packs are in this summer?" I said as we both started to laugh. Then I leaned down and kissed her. Her soft lips tasted like candy and her aroma smelt so good.

"Mmm you smell so good Bella." I said as I began kissing her down her neck. Then I stopped and stared at her neck. I could see the veins in her neck, they were throbbing as if to say _bite me_ _Edward. _Oh how I wanted to taste her blood, I needed her blood.

"Edward what are you doing?" She asked, suddenly I realized what I was doing and I stopped.

"I'm so sorry." I said frightened by my actions. There was no way I wanted to drink Bella's blood but I knew my desires wanted me too. But before I could think more of what I was thinking of doing to Bella, something awful hit my nose. It smelt horrible, total opposite of what Bella smelt like. I knew what the smell was. It was those awful dogs.

"Edward we need you in here, we have company, Jacob and his ugly mutts are here." I heard Emmett shout from outside the door.

At the sound of Jacob's name Bella screamed.

**Coming up next: Edward finds out what happens to Bella, a fight among the wolves and Edward still has to fight with his desires to drink Bella's blood.


	11. Riot

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 11: Riot**

Hey sorry everyone for the lack of updates, I have been busy enjoying my well earned summer break! I got a new deck and gazebo so I have been outside swimming in my pool and tanning on my deck! I was starting to write but then I had to think about school, because I have to pick my courses next week! It's scary I only have one more year to go! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and added this story to your favourites! You guys, ALL of you are amazing! You are the reason I write, thanks so much for your encourage reviews and comments! I could not do this without you! Thanks to those who always review, and thanks to some new reviewers: **LisaaSmurfiie, eyes 4 edward only and Vampalicious04!**

Speaking of stories, I have been thinking of a second story, it will be called Bend and Not Break. Right now I think the story will be based after Eclipse, Vampires will still be in it and Bella will be married to Edward however there will be no baby and Bella won't be a vampire. Edward and Bella will live in their house the Cullen's gave them. Edward will either have a business job or medical, and Bella will have a job. They don't spend a lot of time together, Edward becomes involved with another woman, and Bella spends more with Jake. Things get so bad, the couple may end their marriage, but what happens when Bella gets sick? (not serious illness). Will they be able to fix things? What do you guys think? Let me know if you would be interested in reading that!

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**_

_**-Three Days Grace-Riot.**_

**Bella's Point of View.**

**Previously on All I Wanted Was You:**

_But before I could answer, Emmett's words brought my mind to a halt._

"_Edward we need you in here, we have company, Jacob and his ugly mutts are here."_

_At the sound of Jake's name I screamed._

I could hear my scream echo around the four walls of the study, where Edward and I sat. I did not move. I sat still in my chair facing the book shelves behind the desk, trying to avoid Edward's gaze. I felt as though I was a stone statue in a historical museum because none of my muscles in my body could move. As soon as I heard Emmett announce that Jacob and the pack were here, at the Cullen household every inch of my body froze except for my voice which led out a screeching scream. There was nothing else for me to do but scream. There was nowhere else for the fear which, was engulfing me to go. I could feel goosebumps appear all over my skin and my heart start to beat like a drum. It felt as though I was standing outside on a cold December's day and as soon as I stopped screaming, my body began to tremble violently.

"Bella, love what is the matter? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I finally moved my head in his direction. His eyes held an overwhelming amount of concern and his brow was furrowed. Although I could tell he was concerned for my wellbeing, I knew Edward and I knew right now he was trying to figure out what had happened to me. I realized screaming loudly wasn't the best thing to do because what could I say that would explain my behaviour.

"Bella are you alright? What happened?" I heard Emmett ask.

I looked up to the doorway and realized all of the Cullen's', even Rosalie had ran to my room as soon as they heard me screaming. The piercing sound was so loud I did not hear them enter my room. I looked at all of their faces. They all held the same emotion which was displayed on Edward's face.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked as she ran up to me and gave me a hug to try and calm me down.

"Yeah Bella I thought it was only us who hated the mutts? Isn't Jake your best friend?" Emmett asked.

_Was my best friend._ I thought to myself as a shiver went down my spine.

I felt my heart beat decrease slowly as I glanced up at Jasper who had a pained expression on his face. He knew I was in a lot of pain. He knew I was suffering. But being the friendly Jasper that he was, I knew he would never tell.

"Bella, honey, why don't you come into the kitchen, I can make you a cup of tea?" Esme offered.

I looked up to all of the Cullen's, and then I looked at Alice who was smiling softly at me. Finally I glanced at Edward again. His brows were still furrowed. I had to act as though nothing had happened between Jake and I, even though I knew it was going to hurt, I had to pretend Jake was my best friend. I had to pretend everything was normal, so no one would suspect anything. I had to go see the pack, I had to see Jake. I held my breath, but I had finally come up with an excuse as to why I screamed.

"I'm….I'm so sorry everyone…a couple days ago I had a dream where Victoria killed Jake…it was so horrible and when Emmett said his name, it triggered that horrible dream. I am so sorry I feel like an idiot, I didn't mean to scream it just came out." I said as I looked at everyone.

"You are not an idiot Bella, do not ever say that." Esme said smiling down at me.

"Oh and here I thought you were finally realized how scary those mutts are!" Emmett exclaimed as I started to laugh softly.

"Nope sorry Emmett, I am still team wolf pack." I responded almost choking on my words.

"Wow and here I thought for once Bella was in need of help but nope she is still a frail, little, weak human." Rosalie snarled sarcastically.

"Rosalie, shut up!" Emmett growled back.

I smiled at Emmett.

"Okay well we better see what Jake and the pack want!" I suggested standing up, trying to sound happy and enthusiastic about seeing Jake.

But as soon as I got up, none of them moved from their place except for Rosalie who had began to walk towards the entrance of the house. I sighed.

"I am sorry again for my scream earlier, thank you all for your concern but I am fine, I swear." I said smiling trying to reassure them that I was truly okay.

"It is okay Bella, we are glad you are safe." Carlisle said as he, Esme, Emmett and Jasper walked out of the study.

Now Edward was the only one not moving from his seat beside me. He grabbed my hand in his.

"Love, are you sure you're okay? You scared me so much Bella, I was so worried about you." Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to worry you, like I said it just triggered a dream I had." I answered putting on a brave face as I smiled.

"Well don't worry Bella, because although I hate to say it Jacob is safe and is waiting impatiently for you outside. I can hear Sam yelling at him to remain calm and that he is pretty sure I am not trying to turn you into a vampire." Edward said smiling.

I laughed.

"I am glad you are okay Bella, you have no idea what I would do if something were to happen to you. It is my job to protect to you and I will never let anyone to hurt you, you must know that my love." Edward explained as he got up and kissed me on my cheek.

I smiled softly, knowing that if Edward figured out Jake was the one who caused my injuries, things would spin out of control and Edward could end up getting hurt.

"I know that Edward, thank you. I love you. I don't mean to be rude but can we see what Jake wants? I have a funny feeling he may run right in here just to make sure I'm still human." I said smiling. I held my breath and began to walk hand in hand with Edward towards the entrance of the Cullen household.

I tried to keep a brave face on by smiling and trying to look happy but inside my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest. How would I do it? How would I be able to look straight into Jake's eyes after what he did? How could I act as though he was my best friend when I hated him? I was afraid of him! I was afraid he would hurt me again. I was afraid Edward would finally realize Rosalie was right and that I was really a weak human who did not deserve a beautiful vampire like Edward. I was afraid he would leave or get into a fight and get hurt. I was afraid of Sarah and Victoria. I was afraid of so many things. All I wanted was to be with Edward. All I wanted was to be in his arm and all I wanted to think about was how much I loved him. But I knew at this moment, I had to face reality and that reality was Jake. I sighed. I could do this, I had to do this. I had to show Jake that I was not a weak human; I was a strong girl who could stand up when knocked down. Edward and I just at the front door, when All of a sudden I heard Edward growl. I looked behind me and was shocked to see Edward's teeth clenched in anger.

"Edward what is wrong? Is Jake still thinking your turning me into a vampire right this second?" I asked slowly laughing but Edward's angered expression did not fall from his face.

"Something like that..." He answered, his teeth still clenched together. Then suddenly he wrapped his arm around my back tightly as we walked out the front door to greet the pack.

I was glad Edward had his arm around me because without his arm there to support me, I would probably have bolted back into the house like a thunderbolt. I sighed as I saw the pack standing in the driveway. I guess they had become bored of being wolves because right now they were in their human form. They were only wearing blue shirts and were already talking to the rest of the Cullen's. As soon as Edward and I walked outside I could feel all eyes on me as Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam stared at me curiously. I smiled at all of them except at Jacob who was standing beside Embry. Instead I looked down at the grey, cement driveway not wanting to look into Jake's eyes. Although I tried to ignore Jake's gaze, I could feel his eyes stare into the side of my skull as though they were lasers. I felt Edward's grasp tighten as we moved closer to Alice and Jasper. I could hear Carlisle explain to the wolf pack the events that had taken place over the past couple of days. He wanted them to be careful of Sarah and to be on the lookout for Victoria in case she comes back to visit Sarah.

"Don't worry Carlisle although you don't really like you blood suckers, we know Jacob cares for Bella and we always help out all members of the tribe. So in that case the next time we see Sarah we will destroy her along with Victoria if she dares to show up in our woods. Right Jacob?" Embry explained.

_Cares for me? Yeah nice way of showing it._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah Carlisle, Embry is right, I would do anything to protect Bella I won't let anything happen to her. You can count us in to help you." Jacob explained.

I clenched my fists at my sides, I was so angry. How could Jake lie like that? How could he say that when he hit me? HE HIT ME? Although I was trying to avoid his glance, right now I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his emotions and if he actually felt remorse for hurting me. I quickly looked up at him. I was surprised to see Jake's eyes were full with concern. But before I could so anything, Paul turned to me.

"I was going to ask you once you came out here but I wanted to get our Sarah, Victoria discussion over but Bella what happened to your face? Are you okay? Did Sarah do that to you?" Paul asked.

_Sarah? No! JACOB DID, YOUR BEST FRIEND!_ I said in my head as I began to harshly bite my lip. I was so angry at him but I was too afraid to say anything. Even though the Cullen's were near me and would protect me, I still feared Jake and what he could do to me. All I wanted to do was scream at Jake and let everyone know what he did but my voice had become overpowered by my fear. So all I did was stand there, trying to control my anger by biting my lip and clenching my fists together. Thankfully Edward had is voice.

"No thank goodness, Bella unfortunately had an accident and fell down the stairs." Edward said glaring at Jacob. I could see Jacob look at me then look at Edward.

"Oh wow, are you okay Bella?" Jake asked.

I clenched my fists even tighter together. HOW DARE HE? AM I OKAY? OF COURSE NOT, BECAUSE OF HIM I LOOK LIKE A MESS! OH NOW HE IS CONCERNED ABOUT ME? WASN'T HE THE ONE WHO HURT ME? I was so angry; he was trying to act as though he had nothing to do with my injuries. He was trying to fool the Cullen's and his fellow wolf pack. I did not think he could fool the Cullen's but I knew he could not fool me with his concerned act. I knew what he did and it would scar me for the rest of my life. My best friend destroyed me, and there was nothing he could do to fix that.

I could not look at him so I looked at Edward. He moved his head in my direction and even before he said anything, I knew he had finally figured everything out. When he told me in the study that he could hear the wolf pack talking to Jake, I realized he would hear Jake's thoughts and even if he only thought or said one word in his mind, I knew Edward would put the pieces together. Then I saw Alice lean toward Edward and whisper something in his ear, her voice was so quiet I could not hear a word.

All of a sudden I heard a loud growl come from Edward, it sounded like the rumbling of thunder during a heavy rain storm.

"YOU HORRIBLE, SELFISH MUTT!" Edward yelled as he softly pushed me by Alice's side and leaped in mid air towards Jake. All of a sudden Jake transformed into a large wolf, but as soon as he phased, he fell right back onto the ground due to the strength of Edward's attack.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Edward shouted, his voice echoing all around me as he lunged again at Jake who was now in a standing position. Jake growled in defense as he tried to bite Edward with his sharp teeth. I could see Jake trying to protect himself by trying to claw or scratch Edward with his large claws. But Edward was too fast. I heard Edward growl furiously as he wrapped his strong arms around Jake's body as though it was a tree trunk and threw him four feet across the drive way so he landed into the woods, on the other side of the road.

I was too shocked to move, it felt as though I had been hit with a stun gun. I knew Edward did not approve of the wolf pack, especially Jake because he knew how he felt about me but Edward always controlled his emotions. He was always a true gentleman around me which is why we have never been intimate. But now as I stood staring at the growling Edward in front of me, I realized Edward was finally letting his emotions run wild and free. I was shocked to see this new, unfamiliar Edward. His fists were clenched together, his sharp teeth could be seen as he snarled, his body still turned towards the forest where he had thrown Jacob. I had never seen Edward so angry before and it scared me a little. But I knew, at that moment Edward knew. Why else would he go after Jake? What did he hear in Jake's mind? I looked over towards Jasper and wondered why he wasn't using his powers to control Edward's emotions. But before I had time to answer my questions, I saw the rest of the pack growl as they phased into wild, wrathful wolves.

"You touch him again, your dead blood sucker!" Sam announced, protecting his fellow friend.

"And if you touch Edward, all of you mutts will be dead!" Emmett responded as the Cullen clan snarled in rage, getting ready to attack.

"Us? Dead? I don't think so, not the way this blood sucker behaves, it seems as though he is not thinking straight. Why else would he just go after one of us? I think there is something wrong with your kind. At least we have never randomly attacked one of your family members. But as I said before, if he goes after Jake one more time, I will attack that cold monster over there." Sam continued as I saw him stare at Emmett then at Carlisle.

I think Carlisle and Esme were the only Cullen's who did not want to fight, because they were the only ones who had stopped growling.

"Edward what are you doing?" Esme asked worried about her son.

I saw Edward turn his body towards us. His eyes were full of anger and rage.

"I think they already know what I am doing!" Edward responded, pointing at the wolf pack.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"IT WAS JACOB WHO HURT BELLA, SHE DID NOT FALL DOWN THE STAIRS, HE HIT HER! HE HIT MY BELLA! I HEARD HIM, I HEARD HIS THOUGHTS IN MY OWN MIND JUST LIKE YOU CAN! WHY DO YOU THINK FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS HE KEEPS SAYING HOW SORRY HE IS FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO BELLA?" Edward yelled.

Everyone was silent except for Esme and Alice who gasped. Then I saw everyone look at me as my cheeks turned red.

"NO! Jacob loves Bella, he would never do that!" Embry yelled, shaking his head trying to defend his friend. I could see him trying to look at the other wolf pack.

"But Embry, haven't you heard him? Ever since he came home from motor biking with Bella, he has been shouting how horrible he is for what he did to Bella; he said Bella would not forgive him." Sam said finally connecting the dots. But the other wolves did not seem to agree.

"But he wouldn't..." Jared said in disbelief.

I could not believe what I was hearing. They thought Edward was lying. My Edward would never lie! He was just trying to protect me. He was risking his life to save me and I felt so guilty. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine for leading Jake on. I had to let the wolves know, Edward was not lying. I held my breath.

"It's true, I know it's hard to believe one of your best friends could do this but he did… He wanted me to be with him but I said I loved Edward…then he….he." I couldn't finish. My eyes started to fill up with salty tears. I looked up at Alice who had so much concern in her eyes. Then I met Edward's gaze, whose angry eyes were now filled with love and care. I knew I had to say it. I had to admit it, or else it would eat me up inside like a disease.

"He…he hit me on the eye with a wrench….then on my cheek." I said, finally admitting to everyone what had truly happened as the tears finally fell from my face. Truthfully I was relieved that my secret was out in the open, but I was afraid what the aftermath may be.

"Oh Bella it's going to be okay." Alice said as she hugged me. The tears continued to fall like a waterfall as I clung to Alice. I was embarrassed, ashamed, relieved, happy, sad, scared and angry.

"Love, please don't cry I am here, I am so sorry I did not protect you from him." Edward said as he walked over to me and took me from Alice. I wrapped my arms around his strong body and felt safe and protected. I hid my face in his shoulders as I let out all of my emotions through my tears.

All of a sudden I heard growls and snarls from the Cullen's. I looked over my shoulder to see that Jake had returned. I started to shake as I clung for Edward for dear life.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR HER!" Edward yelled holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you know it was an accident. Please Bella you have to believe me." Jake said trying to slowly walk in my direction but Edward made sure I was safe behind him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME NEAR HER!" Edward yelled again.

"Last time I checked, Bella still had her voice. I just want to talk to her." Jake said as his rage began to build.

"Well I am sorry, that is not going to happen." Edward explained.

"Oh I think it is!" Jake yelled as he leaped towards Edward, which sent me flying through the air like a leaf on a windy day. Then I hit the ground hard as my breath caught in my throat.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as she and Esme ran over to me, making sure I was okay. It felt as though someone had cut my air supply because it was difficult to breathe and my back ached real bad. Both of them slowly helped me sit up as I leaned on Alice for support. As I slowly started to get my breath back, I realized right now there was a riot starting between Edward and Jake. Both of them were on the floor, fighting with each other. If Edward threw Jake on the ground, he would stand back up and attack Edward with his claws. I looked at the other wolves and the Cullen's afraid they would start to fight as well but I think they all realized this was Edward and Jacob's battle. I saw Edward quickly look over at me to make sure I was okay but Jake took that opportunity to attack Edward's face with his claws. Edward's pale, white skin ripped open.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. No, No! I did not want my Edward getting hurt. I looked at Alice worriedly.

All of a sudden I heard Embry yell.

"Edward stop, you stupid blood sucker your killing him!"

I quickly glanced at Edward and Jake; somehow Edward had managed to knock Jake on the ground and was now wrapping his strong arms around his neck.

Although I hated Jake for what he did to me and I would never talk to him again, I knew Edward was one of the only vampires who hated killing humans. It wasn't in his soul and if he did kill Jake, I knew it would scare him for the rest of his life. I did not want Edward to become a murderer.

"NO EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T, STOP FOR ME PLEASE!" I yelled.

Edward looked at me with a surprised look, and then looked at Esme and Carlisle. After a couple seconds he finally released Jake.

"I WILL ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE FORKS RIGHT NOW AND NEVER RETURN OR I WILL KILL YOU." Edward explained.

Jake got up, phased back into a human and looked at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry…for everything but is this you want? Can't we work things out? I love you so much Bella. Remember when I helped you when this blood sucker left you? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Jake asked.

I slowly began to stand up as Alice and Esme held my arms for support. I sighed. Jake was right, he did help me through a lot when Edward left; I admit I even fell in love with him but not in the way I loved Edward. Jake was my best friend and I would hate to lose that, but best friends don't hurt each other. I knew Edward hurt me emotionally because he wanted to protect me but I knew Edward would never hurt me physically.

"I do remember what Edward did, but I also remember what you did! I know he left me but Edward would never hurt me like you did! I hate you Jacob Black and I don't want to see you ever again." I declared suddenly feeling hot and dizzy. My eyes felt like weights and my body felt so tired. Then all of a sudden I felt my body sway as I fell backwards onto the hard ground.


	12. The Monster Is Loose

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 12: The Monster Is Loose**

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are so awesome! You are the reason why I am updating so quickly haha! I Hope you like this chapter! Someone asked if the story I am going to write next is going to be the sequel to this story, IT IS NOT, I just want to clarify that for anyone who thought that. I'm not sure when I will start that but look out for that! Information about that story is up on my profile if you wanted to take a look!

Xoxo

Jenn

_I'm angry (I'm angry)  
I'm raging (I'm raging)  
I'm breaking through the pain_

The monster's loose  
And now you know the truth  
Tell me can you feel it  
As you hit the wall

_The Monster Is Loose- Meat Loaf_

**Edward's Point of View**

There are two sounds that I fear, the first is the stillness of Bella's beating heart and the second is Bella's piercing scream. Thankfully I could hear Bella's heart unfortunately it sounded as though it would thump out of her frail chest. Although she was still breathing, her scream echoed throughout the room and sliced my heart into a million pieces. I hated seeing my Bella cry and I hated seeing her in so much panic and fear. It was my job to protect her and to make sure that Bella never had to fear anything, but unfortunately I knew I had not done my job correctly and knew Bella was fearful of something, or someone. I thought when Emmett announced that Jacob and the wolf pack were outside; Bella would be excited and would rush out of the room to see her best friend. I was prepared to stop her from running rapidly out of the study and I was also prepared for Bella's supportive attitude about Jacob. However I was not expecting a shooting scream to escape from my beautiful Bella's mouth. I looked at her as she continued to scream. I was shocked, angry and worried. Why was my Bella screaming? What was wrong with her? I looked at her and noticed Goosebumps were now starting to appear on her pale, petite arms. She was trembling like a leaf and all I wanted to do was hold her but I at this point in time I was not sure if it was such a good idea because it seemed as though she was trying to avoid my gaze. Every time I looked at her she would look down at the floor as though I was not even in the room with her. I knew from her piercing scream, and her trembling body that something was terribly wrong. Something had to have happened to her in order for her to act like this. But what? Jacob was Bella's best friend why would she scream when she heard his name? We had so many arguments which revolved around Jacob and La Push, Bella always wanted to go down there to visit the wolves but now it seemed as though Jacob was the scariest thing in the world.

All of a sudden I heard a couple of voices in my head; the first one belonged to Alice who was constantly questioning me about Bella's safety. Esme and Carlisle were also asking me what was going on with Bella and if she was okay. Emmett asked if any of the mutts were in the study because if they were, he was going to rip them apart one by one. Then I heard the sound of footsteps coming in our direction. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme walked quickly from the kitchen to the study. I could hear Emmett talking to Rosalie about Bella in the living room. He was becoming quite annoyed of Rosalie's attitude towards Bella, and so was I. She kept questioning why we had to save Bella and that she probably wanted to be with the mutts anyways. Surprisingly I could hear Emmett finally convince Rosalie to come to the study and see what had happened to Bella, because although she did not like Bella, Emmett felt as though Bella was like his sister and desperately wanted to know what was going on. I really wanted to tell off Rosalie, I knew she was my sister but I loved Bella and no one was going to make her feel bad or uncomfortable, she did not deserve that.

As soon as my family entered the study, I was bombarded with concerned looks and questioning glances. They kept asking me what was wrong with Bella, but I had no answers to give because even I had no idea and she was the love of my life.

Finally one of the most horrifying sounds vanished as Bella's screaming stopped. Then her small body started to tremble.

"Bella, love what is the matter? Are you okay?" I asked with concern in my eyes. I was so worried about my Bella. I had to know what was going on in her head.

"Bella are you alright? What happened?" Emmett asked.

I did not think she would ever look up at me but finally she did. First she looked at Emmett and I could tell she was surprised to see my whole family standing in the doorway. Then she looked at me and all I could do was look into her eyes to show her how much I care.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked as she ran up to Bella and gave her a hug to try and calm her down.

"Yeah Bella I thought it was only us who hated the mutts? Isn't Jake your best friend?" Emmett asked.

I knew Emmett was trying to make light of the situation and I expected Bella to stick up for Jacob like she always does, but she did not. This was not like her. Something was definitely wrong and my instincts were telling me that Jacob may be the one responsible for Bella's behavior. First she screamed when she found out, the wolf pack were outside and now she was letting Emmett make fun of her best friend, which was something she never did. I looked at Bella then glanced up at Jasper, he was looking at Bella and his face was twisted in a pained expression. I knew Jasper was using his powers to calm Bella down, which meant her emotions were in overdrive.

_There is something wrong Edward; she is feeling so much anger, grief and fear_. I heard Jasper say in my mind.

_Whoa what is up with Bella Edward? Normally whenever I make a joke about the mutts she stands up for them._ Emmett exclaimed realizing the same thing I had just moments ago.

"Bella, honey, why don't you come into the kitchen, I can make you a cup of tea?" Esme offered.

Bella looked up again at my family and then looked at me. She held her breath. I was hoping she would finally say something and let us know that she was okay. Didn't she know how much I was worried sick about her? Didn't she know my stomach was tied up in knots knowing that she was scared of something.

"I'm….I'm so sorry everyone…a couple days ago I had a dream where Victoria killed Jake…it was so horrible and when Emmett said his name, it triggered that horrible dream. I am so sorry I feel like an idiot, I didn't mean to scream it just came out." She said as she looked at everyone.

_She is lying Edward, I never had a vision of her having a nightmare and I should have if she was in her room. But I did not see how she obtained those injuries._ Alice explained in my head.

I knew without hearing Alice's statement that Bella was lying. I knew when my Bella was lying and now was one of those times where my Bella was not telling the truth. Her story just did not sit right with me and I knew I had to find the truth. Alice was right, if Bella did have a nightmare Alice would have seen it but she never saw her the day she got injured.

"You are not an idiot Bella, do not ever say that." Esme said smiling down at her.

"Oh and here I thought you were finally realized how scary those mutts are!" Emmett exclaimed.

This time when Emmett joked about the wolves, Bella laughed however it was a small, uneasy, quiet laugh.

"Nope sorry Emmett, I am still team wolf pack." She responded.

Finally Bella was saying something normal however her voice was soft and raspy as though she did not want to talk about the wolves.

_Wow what happened to do not ever talk badly about the wolves' attitude_? Emmett thought.

"Wow and here I thought for once Bella was in need of help but nope she is still a frail, little, weak human." Rosalie snarled sarcastically.

"Rosalie, shut up!" Emmett growled back.

I glared at Rosalie. Her attitude was really starting to bother me. There was no need for her to act like this around Bella. However instead of looking upset, Bella smiled at Emmett. Her smile was so beautiful and I wish she would smile more often. There was only one thing that could make my Bella more beautiful, and that was her smile.

"Okay well we better see what Jake and the pack want!" Bella suggested standing up.

I looked at Bella curiously. There was something about Bella's voice that told me she was not as excited to see Jacob as she let on. There was definitely something going on with Jacob and I had to find out quickly. I looked up at the rest of my family and they too held a curious expression on their faces. I stifled a growl when I saw Rosalie walk out of the study.

"I am sorry again for my scream earlier, thank you all for your concern but I am fine, I swear." She said smiling.

_Oh my love, why are you lying?_ I thought to myself.

"It is okay Bella, we are glad you are safe." Carlisle said as he, Esme, Emmett and Jasper walked out of the study. I knew they wanted to check up on the wolf situation but I knew they wanted me to have my own time with Bella, to see if I could get some answers.

When everyone was gone, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine.

"Love, are you sure you're okay? You scared me so much Bella, I was so worried about you." I asked with concern in my voice.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to worry you, like I said it just triggered a dream I had." She answered putting on a brave face as she smiled.

"Well don't worry Bella, because although I hate to say it Jacob is safe and is waiting impatiently for you outside. I can hear Sam yelling at him to remain calm and that he is pretty sure I am not trying to turn you into a vampire." I said smiling, trying to ignore the voices coming from the wolf pack. I would honestly rather hear Bella's beautiful voice than those awful mutts arguing about me turning Bella into a vampire.

Bella laughed. Oh it was so wonderful to hear Bella's laugh. It was like seeing the sun shining after a rainy day.

"I am glad you are okay Bella, you have no idea what I would do if something were to happen to you. It is my job to protect to you and I will never let anyone to hurt you, you must know that my love." I explained as I got up and kissed Bella on her cheek as she smiled. It was wonderful to see Bella smile.

"I know that Edward, thank you. I love you. I don't mean to be rude but can we see what Jake wants? I have a funny feeling he may run right in here just to make sure I'm still human." She said smiling. I smiled back. Even though I knew she was lying, I knew it was not the time or place to dive into Bella's emotions so I figured I would wait to talk to her when she was more stable. Bella grabbed my hand and we walked out of the study together towards the entrance of my house.

As soon as Bella grabbed my hand I could sense tension and no matter how hard I tried to smile and comfort Bella, I couldn't help but wonder what was really going on with my love. But little did I know in just a matter of moments I was going to find all of my answers.

Bella and I were nearing the front door when I heard Jacob's voice in my head. Although I did not want to hear the other mutts talk, I did want to hear what Jacob was thinking about.

_Sam I can't believe I did that…I did not mean too, I swear...I feel so bad, I have to tell Bella how bad I feel, she is never going to forgive me, best friends don't hurt one another. I didn't mean to hit her, what do I do?_

Best friends don't hurt one another. That line hit me hard. I knew it that horrible, ignorant mutt hurt my Bella, MY Bella! It was him. He did this to her. Who would do that? Why would he do that to her? The anger began to boil in my stomach like hot water on a stove and then I growled angrily. All of a sudden Bella turned around and was shocked to see me with my teeth clenched in rage.

"Edward what is wrong? Is Jake still thinking your turning me into a vampire right this second?" She asked slowly laughing but my expression did not fall from my face. I was angry. I was in rage. There was no way that stupid mutt was going to get away with hurting my love.

"Something like that..." I answered, my teeth still clenched together. Then suddenly I wrapped my arm around Bella's back tightly as we walked out the front door to greet the pack. I did not want Jacob to get anywhere near Bella.

As soon as we walked outside, I saw the mutts, however they were not wolves they were human. I actually preferred to see the wolves in their animal form because starring at five half dressed men was not pleasant. I knew they were just trying to show off and that I could take them all down especially Jacob. He was mine. As we walked closer I noticed Paul, Jared, Embry and Sam were talking about the Sarah and Victoria situation with my family. I tried to look at them but they were too busy staring at Bella who was smiling back at them. Then I saw him. I saw Jacob standing beside Embry. It took every ounce of my strength not to jump on his body right at that moment. I looked at Bella and my heart sank to the bottom of my chest seeing Bella staring down at the cement pavement. She looked so sad, so scared. Then I looked up and saw Jacob staring at my Bella. How dare he? Who gave him the right? I grabbed Bella's hands tighter as we began to walk closer to Alice and Jasper who were talking about Victoria and Sarah with the mutts.

"Don't worry Carlisle although you don't really like you blood suckers, we know Jacob cares for Bella and we always help out all members of the tribe. So in that case the next time we see Sarah we will destroy her along with Victoria if she dares to show up in our woods. Right Jacob?" Embry explained.

_Yeah I don't think so Embry,_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah Carlisle, Embry is right, I would do anything to protect Bella I won't let anything happen to her. You can count us in to help you." Jacob explained.

_YOU LYING MUTT! How could he lie like that? _I glared at Jacob hoping he would realize I knew his little secret.

"I was going to ask you once you came out here but I wanted to get our Sarah, Victoria discussion over but Bella what happened to your face? Are you okay? Did Sarah do that to you?" Paul asked.

_Sarah? Think again Paul! It wasn't Sarah it was Jacob. Why didn't he know, I knew he could hear Jacob's thoughts so was he really that dense?_

"No thank goodness, Bella unfortunately had an accident and fell down the stairs." I said glaring at Jacob. I could see Jacob look at Bella then look at me.

_Oh no, she looks awful I can't believe I did that to her. I have to show her that I still care about her._ I heard Jacob say.

"Oh wow, are you okay Bella?" Jake asked.

The rage was beginning to boil again in my stomach. How dare he ask if Bella was okay? Of course she wasn't. She was hurt because of him! It was his fault! He was going to pay. No one hurts my love and gets away with it. He had to show her he still cared about her? No, that is not how you care about someone, especially someone as beautiful and perfect like Bella. I could feel Bella staring at me, so I moved my head in her direction. Right then I could tell Bella knew, I knew the truth. Then Alice leaned towards me and whispered quietly in my ear,

_I had a vision that you and Jacob were fighting, knowing how angry Jasper says your feeling right now, I don't want you to do anything stupid._

I guess instead of using my hearing powers, she wanted to use her voice so that her point would come across. I wasn't going to do anything stupid; I was going to get even. Then I growled furiously. I could not control my anger anymore.

"YOU HORRIBLE, SELFISH MUTT!" I yelled as I softly pushed Bella by Alice's side and leaped in mid air towards Jake. All of a sudden Jake transformed into a large wolf, but as soon as he phased, he fell right back onto the ground due to the strength of my attack. It felt so good to hit him, to get revenge. I had never felt more alive. It was my job to protect Bella and since I missed my first chance to protect her, I had to take this opportunity to keep the girl I love safe.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I shouted, as I lunged again at Jake who was now in a standing position. Jake growled in defense as he tried to bite me with his sharp teeth. I could see Jake trying to protect himself by trying to claw or scratch me with his large claws. But I was too fast. There was no way he was going to hurt me! I was stronger than this mutt! I growled furiously as I wrapped my strong arms around Jake's body as though it was a tree trunk and threw him four feet across the drive way so he landed into the woods, on the other side of the road.

I sat there clenching my fists, the anger still rumbling throughout my body. Then I saw the rest of the pack growl as they phased into wild, wrathful wolves. If they wanted a fight, I would give them a fight.

"You touch him again, your dead blood sucker!" Sam announced, protecting his fellow friend.

"And if you touch Edward, all of you mutts will be dead!" Emmett responded as my family snarled in rage, getting ready to attack.

"Us? Dead? I don't think so, not the way this blood sucker behaves, it seems as though he is not thinking straight. Why else would he just go after one of us? I think there is something wrong with your kind. At least we have never randomly attacked one of your family members. But as I said before, if he goes after Jake one more time, I will attack that cold monster over there." Sam continued as he stared at Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward what are you doing?" Esme asked worried about her son.

I turned around to face Esme, my fists still clenched together.

"I think they already know what I am doing!" I responded, pointing at the wolf pack.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

_Oh c'mon mutts stop being so dense._ _They had to have known. Fine if I had to, I would tell everyone what really happened to Bella._

"IT WAS JACOB WHO HURT BELLA, SHE DID NOT FALL DOWN THE STAIRS, HE HIT HER! HE HIT MY BELLA! I HEARD HIM, I HEARD HIS THOUGHTS IN MY OWN MIND JUST LIKE YOU CAN! WHY DO YOU THINK FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS HE KEEPS SAYING HOW SORRY HE IS FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO BELLA?" I yelled unleashing my anger that was building inside me.

Everyone was silent except for Esme and Alice who gasped. Then I saw everyone look at Bella whose cheeks turned red.

"NO! Jacob loves Bella, he would never do that!" Embry yelled, shaking his head trying to defend his friend.

"But Embry, haven't you heard him? Ever since he came home from motor biking with Bella, he has been shouting how horrible he is for what he did to Bella; he said Bella would not forgive him." Sam said finally connecting the dots. But the other wolves did not seem to agree.

"But he wouldn't..." Jared said in disbelief.

I couldn't believe those mutts would defend Jacob! Couldn't they hear his comments? Why were they being so ignorant? All of a sudden Bella started to talk.

"It's true, I know it's hard to believe one of your best friends could do this but he did… He wanted me to be with him but I said I loved Edward…then he….he." Bella couldn't finish. Her eyes started to fill up with salty tears. She looked up at Alice who had so much concern in her eyes. Then she met my gaze. I couldn't believe what Bella was doing. I was so proud of her. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to wipe away her tears because her face looked a lot prettier without those tears running down her face.

"He…he hit me on the eye with a wrench….then on my cheek." She said, finally admitting to everyone what had truly happened as the tears finally fell from her face.

_A wrench? He hit her? With a wrench? My Bella! Now I had every reason to hate that mutt!_

"Oh Bella it's going to be okay." Alice said as she hugged Bella. The tears continued to fall like a waterfall as she clung to Alice.

"Love, please don't cry I am here, I am so sorry I did not protect you from him." I said as I walked over to Bella and took her from Alice. I wrapped my arms around Bella's small, petite body. This is where I wanted to be. I would never let her go.

All of a sudden I smelt the stench of Jacob who was now back. I guess he wanted more; well I could give him more. Rage began to rise again as I felt Bella shake. My love did not deserve to be so scared.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR HER!" I yelled holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella; you know it was an accident. Please Bella you have to believe me." Jake said trying to slowly walk in our direction but I made sure she was safe behind me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME NEAR HER!" I yelled again.

"Last time I checked, Bella still had her voice. I just want to talk to her." Jake said as his rage began to build.

"Well I am sorry, that is not going to happen." I explained.

_You will never talk to her, ever!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh I think it is!" Jacob yelled as he leaped towards me, which sent Bella flying through the air like a leaf on a windy day. Then I heard her hit the ground.

As soon as I felt my body make contact with her own, I felt awful. The guilt rose up in my stomach. Was she okay? Oh how I hoped she was okay. But I felt a little relieved when I heard Alice and Esme run over to Bella, to make sure she was okay.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as she and Esme ran over to her.

Now I was angrier at Jacob, how dare he put my love in danger! I released all of my anger as I threw Jacob on the ground but of course he would stand right back up. Jacob starting to attack my face with his claws but he missed every time. I quickly looked over at Bella, making sure she was okay. I had to know. I could not live without her. All of a sudden Jacob's paw come up and slash the side of my face. It stung for a moment as it ripped open my skin.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream.

I was not going to let Jacob defeat me so I lunged at him, pulling him to the ground. Then I wrapped my strong arms around his furry neck. He was going to pay for what he did. He was going to learn not to hurt my Bella! No one hurts my Bella! All the anger and love I had for Bella and Jacob exploded out of me like ash flowing out of a volcano. I could not live without Bella, I had to protect her, and this mutt had to go!

Then I heard Embry yell

"Edward stop, you stupid blood sucker your killing him!"

"NO EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T, STOP FOR ME PLEASE!" I heard Bella yell.

I looked at my beautiful Bella. Why wouldn't she want me to kill him? Then I looked at Seem and Carlisle. I had to stop for them, for my family and for my love. Suddenly everything came back into focus; I calmed down and released the mutt.

"I WILL ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE FORKS RIGHT NOW AND NEVER RETURN OR I WILL KILL YOU." I explained glaring at Jacob.

Jake got up, phased back into a human and looked at Bella.

"Bella, I am so sorry…for everything but is this you want? Can't we work things out? I love you so much Bella. Remember when I helped you when this blood sucker left you? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Jacob asked.

I looked at Bella who was slowly beginning to stand up as Alice and Esme held her arms for support.

"I do remember what Edward did, but I also remember what you did! I know he left me but Edward would never hurt me like you did! I hate you Jacob Black and I don't want to see you ever again." She declared.

I smiled. I was so proud of my Bella, but all of a sudden my smile faded as soon as I saw her small body fall backwards onto the ground.

**Next time:**

Don't worry I have not forgotten about Sarah

And you will see more of Edward's thirst for blood.


	13. Stolen

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 13: Stolen**

Hey everyone thank you for your reviews and support, without you this story would not be possible. I hope you like this chapter; it has more Edward and Bella fluff for you Team Edward lovers out there! Please review, I love reviews and it makes me smile inside . So please show your support and send a review or message in my direction! I will love you forever and ever! (For eternity if I was a vampire!)

*Just a note, in this chapter I made it so that Edward has already bought a bed for his room so Bella can sleep in* Hope this doesn't cause confusion.

xoxo

Jenn

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional.

Bella's Point of View:

_My head was beating like a drum and my body ached so much, it felt as though I had the flu. My eyes fluttered open and to my surprise I was laying down in the grass. I slowly sat up and realized I was lying across the meadow, the spot where Edward and I loved to spend time together in each others' arms. It was our place. Our place to share the love we felt for one another. I looked up to my right and saw the most beautiful figure in the world sparkling in the sunlight. It was Edward. My true love. He walked closer to me and then when he was finally within arm's reach of me, he kneeled down on the grass and touched my cheek with his strong hand. It felt so good to be touched by him. Then he placed his index finger under my chin and kissed me with his soft lips. Mmm his lips felt so good on mine. I wanted him to kiss me more. I wanted to lay there forever kissing him in our meadow but suddenly I began to hear voices. I looked away from Edward so I could focus on the sounds._

"Is Bella going to be alright?" _I recognized the voice belonged to Jasper_

"Yes I saw in my vision that she is going to be just fine." Alice answered.

Why was I hearing Jasper and Alice? All of a sudden I looked back at Edward but he was not there. Where did he go?

"Good I'm glad my sister is going to be okay." That was Emmett and his voice was getting louder.

Why could I hear their voices? Why were they so loud? I quickly closed my eyes and then they reopened. Instead of seeing the magnificent meadow all around me, I was face to face with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. I guess Rosalie hated me so much, she didn't want to see if I was alright or not. I looked around and noticed the wall of music to my left and the crystal clear windows to my right. I realized I was upstairs, in Edward's room. Since when did Edward have a bed in his room? I blinked and finally realized kissing Edward in the meadow was only a dream. I sighed. I tried to shift my body so I was sitting up instead of lying down but the movement caused pain to shoot through my back. I grimaced in pain.

"Wow there Bella, I am glad to see you're awake but you have to take it slow. When you fell your body hit the ground pretty hard and you may develop some bruising along your backside." Carlisle said as he touched my forehead and checked my pulse.

_When I fell?_

"Your vitals seem normal so I just recommend taking things nice and easy." Carlisle said as he continued to check my body for injuries.

"Oh Bella I am so glad you are okay! You were so brave standing up for yourself against Jacob, that mutt deserved it." Alice said walking up to me and giving me a huge hug.

Jacob? Why was I brave...All of a sudden I remembered going to visit Jake and him hitting me with a wrench on my face and cheek. Then I remembered watching Edward and Jake fight in front of the Cullen house. Edward looked so angry; I had never seen him so angry in my life. He seemed like a different person and he seemed as though he wanted to kill Jake. I frantically looked around the room realizing Jake or Edward was nowhere to be found. Did Edward really kill Jake? I hated Jake for what he did to me and I knew I did not want to see him ever again but I knew Edward held high morals and killing someone, even Jake would destroy his morality. I looked at Alice with a worried look on my face.

"Don't worry Bella, as soon as Edward saw you fall to the ground he let Jacob go. But don't worry you are safe, Jacob left and will never show up here again." Alice said reassuring my worried thoughts. But not all of my thoughts had vanished completely. I had suddenly remembered that I had told everyone the truth about my injuries. My heart started to beat out of my chest. Was everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt? Why were they talking to me when I had finally admitted that it was Jake who was responsible for my injuries? Were they mad that I lied? How could they look at me when everything was my fault? I was useless now. I was broken.

"Everyone is okay Bella; we all have been worried about you." Esme said answering my thoughts.

I looked at Esme and smiled, but then frowned.

"Bella what is wrong?" Esme asked.

"Aren't you guys mad at me for lying to you about Jake? Why are you guys still here with me? It was my entire fault, why are you helping me I brought this on myself." I answered as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh Bella we would never be mad at you for what you did, we all know how hard it was for you to deal with what happened to you. None of this is your fault Bella, it was all Jacob's. You will always be a part of this family Bella, and families stick together." Esme said as she hugged me while Alice took my hand in hers to reassure me.

"Bella don't be so silly, we all love you and know that mutt was the one responsible. We will always love you." Alice said.

"Yes Alice is right, we love you and if you were gone who else would Emmett joke around with?" Jasper asked as he laughed alongside Emmett.

I started to feel better, but one thing was missing. Where was Edward? Where was my Edward? He left me didn't he? He left because I was broken, I was disgusting and now he did not want me. Maybe the Cullen's still wanted me but it was obvious Edward didn't. But he promised me he would never leave me again. He promised!

"Where's Edward?" I yelled frantically looking at everyone.

I was expecting a quick response but I had a feeling no one knew where he was.

"Alice where is he? Did he leave?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella no, he told me he was just going out for a bit to unleash some steam, he needed to hunt after the incident with Jacob, I'm sure he will be back." Alice said rubbing my hand.

He wasn't coming back. He was gone. He left me again! No he promised! No I needed him in my life! I could not live without him, I loved him.

"EDWARD? EDWARD?" I yelled out again. My heart racing. I wanted Edward. I wanted him to come back. I wanted to go back to my dream I had earlier where Edward was with me, laying in our meadow. Now that he was gone, it would never be real; it would only be a dream.

"Bella don't worry I'm sure he will be back soon." Jasper suggested looking at me, trying to control my emotions. I felt my heart rate slowly return to normal but I was still worried.

All of a sudden I heard heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs and in two seconds there stood Edward standing in the doorway. There was my Edward, the most beautiful man in the world. His face was chiseled to perfection and his messy mane looked magical as each strain of hair danced around the air. My Edward was here? He was here!

"Bella love, what is the matter? Are you okay? I am so glad to see you are awake" Edward asked worriedly as he ran to my side and took my hand out of Alice's and placed it in his own.

My Edward was here. He was actually here. All of a sudden I felt tears started to form in my eyes and then I felt one tear start to fall along my cheek.

"Bella love, please tell me what is wrong." He asked wiping the tear away from my cheek. All of a sudden I saw him turn around to look at his family and then two seconds later, they all left Edward's room except for Carlisle.

"If you need anything just ask, you should take those pain pills which are on your night table in an hour." Carlisle said as he nodded at Edward.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it, I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I examined my night table and saw there was Tylenol and a glass of water waiting for me.

As soon as everyone had left Edward's room, I reached out and wrapped my arms around his strong body. It felt so good to be in his arms. This was the safest place to be. I placed my head on his shoulder. I was so glad he was here. I did not want him to leave me. Not now, not ever!

"Love what is the matter? Are you in pain?" Edward asked pulling me away from him just so he could look into my eyes.

"No I'm okay really it's just…when I couldn't find you, I thought you had left me." I responded not wanting to hear his answer.

"Left you? Love why would you think that? I already told you I was never going to leave you again! Don't you trust me?" Edward asked his face wide with shock.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I mean look at me I am broken and bruised. I look horrible! It was my entire fault, I led Jake on, I'm such a horrible person I deserve this. Why are you still here? Aren't you mad at me for not telling you the truth about what happened?" I asked.

Edward's face still held a shocked expression. Then he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"Love I think you hit your head really hard when you fell because I will always want you, no matter what! You are my life Bella and I will always want you in my life. You are not broken you are beautiful and you will always remain beautiful in my eyes. You are the most beautiful creature in this world. You did not lead Jacob on, he knew you two just wanted to be friends, Love none of this is your fault, do not ever think that. I am not mad at you for not telling me the truth; I am just disappointed that you did not feel you could come talk to me. I want you to come talk to me about anything, because I want to know how I can always make you smile and be happy. Love you have stolen my heart and now it will always be yours, I love you so much." Edward explained.

Tears started to fall down my face again but this time they were happy tears. My Edward was not going to leave me. He loved me. Oh he loved me.

"So you think I'm beautiful even with a bruised cheek and a black eye?" I asked smiling softly.

"Of course love, you always look beautiful." Edward said wiping the tears away from my blushing cheeks.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jake, I just did not know how to deal with everything, and next time I promise I will tell you everything!" I explained.

"Do not worry about it love; I know how hard it must have been. I can't believe he would do that to you. I do not know how anyone could have hurt you; I hope you know I would never hurt you." Edward announced.

"I know Edward, I believe you… What did happen with Jake?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly I saw Edward frown and his forehead creased. Then he looked away from me.

"I was so mad at Jacob for hurting you. I was so mad at myself for not protecting you when I said I would. The thought of that mutt hurting you overwhelmed my mind and I wanted more than anything to kill him so he could never hurt you again." Then he looked at me.

"Then I thought of you and realized I could not kill anyone especially Jacob. I knew no matter how much you hated him, it would not be right for me to kill him. See Bella that is why I love you, you make me feel human even though I am not."

Edward said as he rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

"I love you so much Edward and I am so proud of you that you stopped yourself from killing Jake. Thank you for protecting me. Please don't ever leave me again." I said smiling at Edward. I was so happy Edward was by my side and Jake was gone. I finally felt protected and safe. I don't know why I had ever doubted my love for Edward, because I knew right at that moment, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and no one else.

"I will as long as you say you are the most beautiful women in the world." Edward responded as he smirked.

"Nooo Edward, never!" I said as I laughed. I still did not know why he thought I was so beautiful.

"Then I will just leave right now." Edward said as he started to get up from the bed.

"No you won't." I said smiling again.

"Okay you are right, but you are so beautiful. I hope you will realize that one day" Edward said as he sat back down as I started to blush.

"You look especially beautiful when you blush like that Bella." He said in his dark, sexy voice.

Then I looked down at the bed. Why did Edward have a bed in his room, I thought vampires did not sleep?

"Edward since when have you had this bed?" I asked looking at the bed.

"I bought it awhile ago because I wanted something for you to sleep on when you came over. Do you like it?" Edward explained.

"Yes I do but…you bought this so I could come over? To sleep on? With you?" I asked shocked to hear that he wanted me to come over and sleep in this bed with him. He was never intimate with me especially in a bed. I always dreamed he would be close with me and now he was thinking of finally being with me.

"Yes Bella, I thought we could try to be a little more intimate but only when you are feeling a little better," Edward said in his husky tone.

What? Edward finally wanted to be closer? This was a dream come true.

"I am feeling better." I said smiling trying to ignore the pain in my back.

Edward smiled too as he leaned closer to me and kissed me on my soft lips. His lips tasted so sweet. I was bracing myself for disappointment when he would start to pull away. But he didn't. He started to kiss me again and again, his lips felt so good on mine. Then I felt his sweet lips move down my jaw line to my neck. I felt as though I was on heaven as I felt his lips on my soft skin. All of a sudden I heart Edward growl as I looked at him and saw that his eyes were black like the night.

"Edward…" I asked

"Bella, love you smell so good, I just want to…taste you." He answered licking my neck.

Taste me? He wanted to bite me? Since when? Why did he look so hungry? When he just went out hunting?

"Edward please stop!" I was getting worried. This was not like Edward at all.

All of a sudden he froze like a statue.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I did not eat a lot when I went hunting last night." He explained quickly as he moved to the edge of the bed.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement still weary of Edward sitting at the edge of my bed.

Then he quickly stood up and softly growled, but I heard it.

"Bella I just need to go downstairs for a minute, Alice will be up here shortly. Remember to take your medicine." Edward said trying to avoid my gaze.

"No Edward don't go, stay with me!" I exclaimed.

"I can't Bella; I have to go talk to my family." He said still not looking at me.

"Edward what is wrong and do not lie to me!" I asked.

Edward sighed.

"It was Jasper; he said he and Emmett had caught Sarah's scent when they were coming back from searching the woods, which means she is near."

**Coming up:**

**The discussion about dealing with Sarah**

**The Cullen's tell Rosalie off**

**Bella will find out about Edward's thirst for human blood.**

***PLEASE REVIEW!***


	14. Home

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 14: Home**

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to their favourite list. I appreciate your support; it means so much that so many people are enjoying this story! I write for myself but also for you guys! I hope you like this chapter and please review, I love reviews so much

A special thanks to Mizz_CC, Lisa87,kkeee, teambellaedward, eonini, and PriestessOfFreya, for of your reviews, thanks so much!

Oh and in Canada, tomorrow Remember Me comes out so get yourself a copy because it is soo good!

xoxo

Jenn!

_Home, welcome home  
Take a little walk, take a little walk right through our  
Home, this is home  
Take a little walk, take a little walk right through our... home_

_Home – Collective Soul_

**Edward's Point of View**

I could not help but feel smug and happy when I saw Jacob phase back into a mutt and fly into the woods. I was so proud of Bella for what she had said to Jacob. I was proud she finally told him how she felt. Her strength memorized me. She was so beautiful. Now Bella was mine and would always be. But as soon as I looked over my smile faded as I saw Bella's beautiful body fall furiously to the ground. Thankfully I saw Esme and Alice who were standing right beside Bella when she fell, quickly kneel down to check Bella's situation.

"BELLA!" I yelled worried about my love. I could still hear her heartbeat so I knew she was still alive but I was still worried about her safety. Why had she fallen to the ground? Was she okay? Oh please let my love be alright. She had to be alright.

I ran quickly over to Bella, who was lying motionless on the grass. I kneeled down and touched her cheek with my finger. She looked like she was having a peaceful sleep and I was hoping at any second she would wake up with that beautiful smile on her face. But she did not move. Then I heard Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie run towards Bella.

"Alice what is wrong with her, will she be okay?" I asked my sister still not looking away from my beautiful angel. I knew Alice would have probably seen Bella fall in her vision and only she would know the outcome of her future.

"Yes Edward, she will be fine, I saw her fall and then wake up. It was just a quick, vision though." Alice said calmly and smoothly.

"Why didn't you warn me or tell me you had a vision? I demanded, my worry for Bella overwhelming my mind.

"Well when did you like me to tell you? When we were talking to the mutts or when you were trying to kill Jacob?" Alice answered sarcastically.

I finally looked at Alice. She was right. Things had been pretty hectic recently. I smiled at Alice, showing her that she was right.

"Alice that is enough and Edward, Alice is right Bella is going to be just fine." Carlisle said who was now kneeling beside Bella, checking her pulse and analyzing her body.

"She just fainted, probably due to emotional exhaustion. Her body finally shut down on her, which is pretty understanding considering the past couple days have been very stressful for Bella. For now we should make her comfortable in your room, Edward and wait for her to wake up. I will routinely check on her every hour just to make sure, everything is fine." Carlisle explained.

Even though I could hear Carlisle, I was not listening. Bella fainted because of what happened during these last few days. Bella was lying on the grass because Jacob had hit her. Bella lay motionless because I could not protect her from that awful mutt. This was my entire fault. I had let my Bella down again, when I promised her I would not.

"This is my entire fault. I should have protected her from Jacob." I admitted clenching my fists to my sides as the anger started to brew inside my stomach.

"Edward do not say that, this was out of your control, Bella knows you would do everything to protect her." Jasper said as he looked at me, trying to control my emotions.

"Yes listen to Jasper Edward, there was nothing you could do but Bella saw you trying to protect her from Jacob so she knows you love her." Alice said smiling at me.

But as much as I wanted to believe Alice and Jasper, I couldn't.

"C'mon Edward, let's go inside and take Bella up to your room." Carlisle instructed.

"Bella can finally use your lovely, new bed." Esme said smiling.

"Oh Edward has a bed in his room? Have you used it yet Edward?" Emmett asked smiling as he winked at me.

I shook my head as I gathered up Bella's motionless body in my arms and stood up.

"Of course not, if he even lays one finger on Bella she would break." Rosalie said sarcastically finally speaking.

I glared at her but her words stuck like glue. That was my reason for not being intimate with Bella. I was so afraid to hurt her, I was so angry that Jacob hurt my love but I would be angrier with myself if I hurt her. I had only bought a bed for my room so Bella could stay over and sleep comfortably. Of course I did want to be close with her, but right now her safety was my first concern.

"Don't worry Edward; I am sure you will find a way to control your emotions." Alice said as her and I were walking up the stairs to my room.

I smiled at her. I hoped she was right.

I finally made it to my room, and came face to face with a Queen sized bed which was dressed with dark blue silk pillows and a comforter which was also blue. I had never had a bed in my room so it was still a shock to see it every time I walked into my room. I held Bella with one arm, as the other pulled the comforter and sheets off the bed. Then I placed her body onto the bed and placed the comforter and sheets over her. I kissed her cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The others wanted to give you time with Bella, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Alice asked sitting on the right side of the bed. Although I loved all of my siblings, it seemed at time Alice was easier to talk to than the others. It seemed as though she understood my relationship with Bella better. But I didn't want to talk. Not right now. I just wanted to sit and look at my beautiful Bella.

"I am okay, thanks Alice." I said but as I looked at her, I came across my wall of music. I remember when Bella first visited my house and was amazed at my music collection. She asked what I was listening to and was surprised that I, like herself loved Claire de Lune. I remembered her smile and the way we danced to the sound of the peaceful music. Then I turned to the left and looked out my gigantic window. I remembered showing Bella how fast I could fly among the tree tops. That day meant so much to me because I showed her a side of me; I had not shown anybody except for my family. I thought she would fear me and my super abilities but she didn't. She accepted everything about me and that is why I loved her so much. But as I looked at how beautiful my Bella was, I began to feel disappointed. I examined her bruised cheeks and eye. I should have been there for her. I should have protected her from Jacob. The more I thought, the more I became angry and hungry. I hated to admit it but I really wanted to kill that awful mutt and stopping myself from actually committing that crime really drained my energy, especially when I had not hunted in awhile. I knew it was not quite dark yet, it was only four. But by the time I traveled up North I would have enough time to think and hunt.

"Alice could you look after Bella for me? I am going to go hunting." I asked.

"Why are you going at this time, it is still light?" Alice asked.

"I just need to have some time to think about everything that has happened. I also want to be fed for when Bella wakes up. Can you let me know if she wakes up?" I asked again.

Alice nodded her head.

"Are you coming back?" Alice said looking at me curiously.

I looked her. I did not know what to do. I wanted to stay with Bella, but I had already put her through so much. That is why I left her in the first place.

"Edward you can't! You love her so much; you can't let her go again! This was not your fault! You can't leave you again Edward or you will kill her!" Alice exclaimed pleading with me to make the right decision.

I shook my head acknowledging her words. I kissed Bella on her hand and then took off out of my window into the woods.

I ran further and further up north as I felt the trees whip past me. It felt good to run. It felt as though I had no restrains and I could let my emotions run wild. I thought of that awful mutt and stopped at a large Oak tree. I growled as I pushed it angrily. It fell hard onto two other trees and they too, hit the forest floor. I stopped. I gathered my thoughts and then started to walk slower throughout the forest. I smelt the taste of water and soon a sparkling stream came into view. There were a couple of large, grey rocks on the side of the stream. I jumped up onto one and sat there to wait until dark, when I would feed. All I thought of was Bella. I did not know if I should leave her again for good or stay with her forever. I loved her too much to go but I loved her too much to stay. I was in the same situation I was when I left her last year. But as I stood staring at my white, pale, lonely face in the water realization hit.

I looked pathetic looking at myself in the stream. It reminded me of how I looked like years ago before I met Bella and before I was with any girl. It reminded me of when Carlisle first turned me. I felt so alone. I felt out of place. I thought I was a horrible monster and that no matter what I did; no one would ever accept me for me. No one would love me for my fierce flaws. I remembered feeling so alone, even though I knew Carlisle; it just was not the same. I knew I would never fall in love because I was a hated monster. I remembered walking around for days trying feeling disoriented, scared, confused and lonely. I hated those days. But then I found her. My sweet angel. I knew from the first moment I saw her that she would be mine, but it still astonished me that she seemed never to fear me. She actually loved me for me, even though I was one of the most dangerous species in the world, she loved me. I would never be lonely if I stayed with Bella. I would always feel loved, she would always be my home and I did not want to leave it. I let her down too many times to count and leaving would not fix anything. I promised her I would stay and that is what I would do, even if that meant I had to be with her twenty-four seven I would. I would protect her from anything. I would not let anything happen to her. She was my love and I would never leave her. I felt awful knowing that I was thinking of leaving her. I would do anything to stay with her. I knew life was tough; I was a vampire I would know so I could not leave her when things became tough. I was stronger than that. I had to stay with her and not fear that my presence would cause her more pain than love.

I stopped gazing at my reflection as I looked around. Darkness had now wrapped itself around the forest like a blanket. I jumped off the rock, my thirst was now overwhelming. I could hear Alice's worry voice in my head. I laughed to myself. She was actually worried I would leave Bella. Then I heard every member of my family try to advise me to stay with Bella. I smiled as I went in search of wild game. It was nice knowing that my family supported Bella and I.

The sound of rustling leaves and movements in the woods stopped my thinking process. I sniffed the air. I growled. I was so thirsty. I ran in the direction of the movements. There in a middle of the clearing was a huge bear. This would be a delicious dinner. Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran and pounced on the un expecting bear. I sunk my teeth into its flesh and gulped down the bear's blood. I felt full and strong after my meal. Now that I had quenched my thirst I could go back to protecting my Bella. I sped back to the house as fast as I could, thinking about how much I loved her.

As soon as I arrived home, I walked in and heard Bella screaming my name. What was wrong with her? Was she okay? I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs to my room. I came face to face with all of my family members minus Rosalie. Then I saw my Bella awake in bed. Everyone looked at me with relief on their faces.

"Bella love, what is the matter? Are you okay? I am so glad to see you are awake" I asked worriedly as I ran to her side and took her hand out of Alice's who was holding Bella's hand.

All of a sudden I saw tears starting to fall from Bella's eyes. What was wrong with her? What happened?

"Bella love, please tell me what is wrong." I asked wiping the tear away from her cheek. Then I looked around at my family and whispered to them that I needed time with Bella.

"If you need anything just ask, you should take those pain pills which are on your night table in an hour." Carlisle said as he nodded at me.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it, I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she examined my night table and saw there was Tylenol and a glass of water waiting for her.

As soon as everyone had left my room, she wrapped her soft arms around my body as I wrapped mine around her back. I was so glad to be hugging my love. There was no here else I would want to be.

"Love what is the matter? Are you in pain?" I asked pulling away from her so I could look into her eyes.

"No I'm okay really it's just…when I couldn't find you, I thought you had left me." She responded.

Oh no my poor Bella, thought I was leaving her. Now I was glad I had come back because seeing her in so much pain, tore me up inside. I realized if I had actually left her, her pain would never leave her heart.

"Left you? Love why would you think that? I already told you I was never going to leave you again! Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I mean look at me I am broken and bruised. I look horrible! It was my entire fault, I led Jake on, I'm such a horrible person I deserve this. Why are you still here? Aren't you mad at me for not telling you the truth about what happened?" She asked.

What? Was she insane? She was still beautiful to me. She always would. I took her hands in mine.

"Love I think you hit your head really hard when you fell because I will always want you, no matter what! You are my life Bella and I will always want you in my life. You are not broken you are beautiful and you will always remain beautiful in my eyes. You are the most beautiful creature in this world. You did not lead Jacob on, he knew you two just wanted to be friends, Love none of this is your fault, do not ever think that. I am not mad at you for not telling me the truth; I am just disappointed that you did not feel you could come talk to me. I want you to come talk to me about anything, because I want to know how I can always make you smile and be happy. Love you have stolen my heart and now it will always be yours, I love you so much." I explained.

Tears started to fall down her face again.

"So you think I'm beautiful even with a bruised cheek and a black eye?" She asked smiling softly.

"Of course love, you always look beautiful." I said wiping the tears away from her blushing cheeks.

I loved it when she blushed.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jake, I just did not know how to deal with everything, and next time I promise I will tell you everything!" She explained.

"Do not worry about it love; I know how hard it must have been. I can't believe he would do that to you. I do not know how anyone could have hurt you; I hope you know I would never hurt you." I announced hoping she would believe me.

"I know Edward, I believe you… What did happen with Jake?" She asked curiously.

As soon as she asked about Jacob, the anger started to rise so I looked away from her curious glance.

"I was so mad at Jacob for hurting you. I was so mad at myself for not protecting you when I said I would. The thought of that mutt hurting you overwhelmed my mind and I wanted more than anything to kill him so he could never hurt you again." Then I looked back at her.

"Then I thought of you and realized I could not kill anyone especially Jacob. I knew no matter how much you hated him, it would not be right for me to kill him. See Bella that is why I love you, you make me feel human even though I am not."

I said as I rubbed mu thumb against her smooth cheek.

"I love you so much Edward and I am so proud of you that you stopped yourself from killing Jake. Thank you for protecting me. Please don't ever leave me again." She said smiling at me.

I was glad right at that moment that I had decided to stay and not leave because I loved this woman and I knew I could not live without her. My job was to stay not leave!

"I will as long as you say you are the most beautiful women in the world." I responded as I smirked.

"Nooo Edward, never!" She said as she laughed.

Oh how I loved to hear Bella laugh. It was the best medicine.

"Then I will just leave right now." I said as I started to get up from the bed.

"No you won't." She said smiling again.

"Okay you are right, but you are so beautiful. I hope you will realize that one day" I said as I sat back down. Then Bella blushed.

Oh she looked so beautiful. Oh I wanted to touch her and kiss her. All of a sudden I felt this dark, lustful desire start to rise throughout my body.

"You look especially beautiful when you blush like that Bella." I said.

"Edward since when have you had this bed?" She asked looking at the bed I had bought.

"I bought it awhile ago because I wanted something for you to sleep on when you came over. Do you like it?" I explained.

I really hoped she liked it. I chose it to meet her taste.

"Yes I do but…you bought this so I could come over? To sleep on? With you?" She asked shocked.

"Yes Bella, I thought we could try to be a little more intimate but only when you are feeling a little better," I said feeling the lust continue to rise. Each time I looked at Bella I felt my control over my emotions start to fade away.

"I am feeling better." She said smiling.

I had to. I had to touch her. I had to kiss her or I would go mad. I needed her. She smelt so good. I needed her blood.

I smiled too as I leaned closer to her and kissed her on her soft lips. Her lips tasted so nice and sweet. I wanted more. I needed more. I could smell her blood even more now. I started to kiss her again and again, his lips. Then I started to kiss her down her neck. Her blood was right underneath my blood. I just wanted a taste. I wanted to bite. I growled.

"Edward…" I heard her ask.

"Bella, love you smell so good, I just want to…taste you." I answered licking her neck.

"Edward please stop!" She yelled, her voice breaking my lust spell.

I looked down at Bella and realized what I was about to do. No I could not bite her. I had to find a way to control my blood urges or things would become dangerous.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I did not eat a lot when I went hunting last night." I explained quickly as I moved to the edge of the bed.

All of a sudden I could hear Jasper's voice in my head. He was explaining to me that he and Emmett had gone outside to check if Sarah was out there and she was. No! She was back! First Jacob and now Sarah. Well I took care of Jacob; I could take care of Sarah.

I quickly stood up and softly growled, so Bella could not hear.

"Bella I just need to go downstairs for a minute, Alice will be up here shortly. Remember to take your medicine." I said trying to avoid her gaze.

"No Edward don't go, stay with me!" She exclaimed.

"I can't Bella; I have to go talk to my family." I said still not looking at me.

"Edward what is wrong and do not lie to me!" She asked.

I sighed. I could not lie to her. Not to my love. She had to know. It was her right to know.

"It was Jasper; he said he and Emmett had caught Sarah's scent when they were coming back from searching the woods, which means she is near."

Next time:

Rosalie gets told off

Bella learns of Edward's problem

Cullen's figure out how to deal with Sarah.


	15. Believe

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 15: Believe**

Hey everyone! I just want to thank all of you for your support and review! I can't believe I am on chapter 15 already; I could not have done this without you! So thank you! I hope you like this chapter, please review! xoxo Jenn!

_I sit alone and watch the clock  
Tryin to collect my thoughts  
I'll I think about is you  
And so I cry myself to sleep  
And hope the devil I don't meet  
In the Dreams that I live through_

Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

All the smiles you've had to fake  
And all the bullshit you've had to take  
Just to lead us here again  
I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear _**Staind- Believe  
**_

"_It was Jasper; he said he and Emmett had caught Sarah's scent when they were coming back from searching the woods, which means she is near."_

Bella's Point of View

Sarah was back. In fact she was close. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was so scared and shocked that I thought my heart would suddenly stop beating. I could feel my hands start to shake like leaves battling with a summer thunderstorm.

"She is back? Well then I am going to come downstairs with you to discuss Sarah with your family. I want to know what is going on with Sarah." I exclaimed quickly pulling the sheets back.

"Please love stay in bed, you have already been through enough, I don't want to make things worse for you already. I promise I will only be a couple minutes. I will tell you what is going on but you need your rest and I would like it if you could stay in bed. Alice has already said she wants a break from discussing Sarah so she offered to keep you company since I know how you fear to be alone." He explained as he stood up, shuffling his feet. He looked anxious and frustrated.

It seemed as though the only thing he wanted to do most in this world was to leave my room as quick as he could. Maybe he finally realized what a mess I was and now I made him feel uncomfortable. That thought my heart sink to the bottom of my chest like an anchor dropping from a ship in the middle of an ocean. Although I really wanted to be with him and find out what was going on with Sarah, Edward was right. As soon as I pulled the sheets away from my body and started to move out of bed, my whole body felt weak and tired. My legs felt like I had stepped in a pool of Jell-o and I knew there was no way I could make it down the stairs in one piece, and if I did manage to arrive safely down the stairs, the horrible news I knew I would have to endear would turn my whole body into Jell-o. So I turned my legs around so they were back under the warm covers. I saw Edward smile softly knowing that he had won. I clenched my teeth, wishing I was healthy so I could wipe that smile off of that beautiful face. But oh how I loved his smile.

"I love you Bella, I will be back soon." Edward said. Then without a kiss or hug goodbye he was gone as though his family was brutality burning beneath us.

But I was not alone for very long because just as quickly Edward left, Alice appeared right by my bedside.

"How are you doing Bella? Carlisle told me you have to take two pills." Alice announced as she reached over to my beside table. She tipped the Tylenol container upside down. As soon as two pills fell, she put the container down. Then she put the pills in one hand, grabbed the glass of water in her other hand and gave them both to me.

Instead of taking my medicine from Alice's hands, I sat there staring at her giving her a death glare. I did not want to take pills right now. All I wanted to do was learn about Sarah and what the rest of the Cullen's' were talking about downstairs. I also wanted to talk to Alice about Edward's abnormal behaviour.

"Don't give me that look Bella, you know if you don't take your medicine Edward is going to get mad at me for not taking care of you and right now I don't want to deal with Edward's protective attitude." Alice explained as she moved both of her hands closer to my body.

I sighed. Now instead of feeling like jell-o, my body felt as though I had fallen down a flight of stairs. My head ached and felt fuzzy. I knew the Tylenol would help. So I slowly took the pills from Alice's hand and drank a couple gulps of water.

As soon as she set the glass and Tylenol back on the bed side table, I began to ask about the Sarah situation.

"Alice what is going on with Sarah? Is she close by? What are we doing to do? What is going to happen?" I asked as panic started to rise throughout my entire body. Was Edward going to be safe? Were the Cullen's going to be safe? Was everything going to be okay? There were so many questions in my head and the more I asked them, the more my head began to spin like a Ferris wheel at a carnival.

I heard Alice sigh. That wasn't a good sign. She sat beside me on my bed and leaned her back on the head board.

"Right now we don't know too much, all we know is that she was in this area not too long ago and has not left. Jasper noticed her scent is still in this area which means she is somewhere near this house. Jasper and Emmett were going to go after her but she is too powerful to attack without a plan. So everyone is discussing a plan of action downstairs. We are trying to figure out the best way to defeat Sarah, but since she has multiple powers, the plan is not going very well." Alice explained.

No this couldn't be happening. Sarah was here and the Cullen's' did not even have a plan yet? This was bad. Real bad. We were in a lot of trouble and at the moment I couldn't think of a thing I could do to help.

"Well have you had any visions? Everyone is going to be okay right?" I asked Alice.

"Actually Bella, my visions which include Sarah have been quite blurry, I can only make out certain things so I'm in the dark just like everyone else." Alice answered.

Great, even Alice couldn't see our future which proved we were in more trouble than I thought.

"So am I ever going to get out of this bed? Or will I actually be able to discuss this Sarah plan with you guys? I feel guilty Alice; the only reason why she is here in the first place is because Edward killed James to protect me. I want to be a part of this. I want to help and I will fight all of you vampires if I have to." I said smiling.

Then Alice laughed.

"Of course you want to help and everyone wants you to know what is going on, but Edward just thought you needed some rest after all the things that have happened to you. You know how Edward gets when you are not protected or looked after." Alice explained quickly. Too quickly for Alice's bubbly personality.

Yes that was my Edward; he always wanted to protect me and made sure I was being looked after. Sometimes I loved being protected by a strong, beautiful man but other times like today I felt like a little rag doll who would break into pieces if I became involved in any form of trouble.

"But I'm sure Emmett would love to see you try and take him and the rest of us on." She said as we both laughed.

"Please try not to worry Bella; we will do anything to keep you safe. I promise everything is going to be okay." Alice said as she took my hand in hers and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Actually Alice, I am more worried about Edward." I stated as Alice's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"Why is that Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, over the past couple of days there have been times where I have noticed his behaviour change and it seems every time he is done kissing me he wants to leave me as soon as possible. Maybe he has finally realized what a pathetic human I am. Maybe he can't stand the smell of me anymore." I said feeling tears started to fill up my eyes.

"No Bella your wrong, he will never think you are a pathetic human, he loves you so much." Alice answered.

"Then why does he run away from me every time we kiss?" I asked.

I heard Alice sigh.

"I shouldn't be telling you this Bella, but I keep seeing visions of him trying to decide how he will tell you. You deserve to know Bella and by the time Edward decides to tell you in will be a year from now. I don't care if Edward gets mad, you have to know. Once you know, you can help him. But you have to promise me that you will not hate him and will still love him after I am done talking." Alice explained.

Still love him? Of course I would always love him. But what did he do? Was he with Sarah? Oh no, please no. My stomach was tying itself into knots thinking of what Alice was going to say next. It felt as though two human hands were squeezing my stomach as though it was a stress ball. All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

"You see Bella, when Edward found you riding a motorbike with Jacob and you told him to leave you alone for good, he broke into a million pieces. He did not know what to do; he had no control of anything. He thought he had no life without you; his emotions were running wild so when he came across a car accident victim on the road near the woods, he could not stop his desire so he fed. He felt low because he thought he had lost you forever. Although he feels extremely guilty, every time kisses her or smells your scent his desire to drink your blood overwhelms him and the only way to protect you is to quickly run away. It's so powerful; sometimes he doesn't know how to control it. He has been off of the human blood for a long time, but now he is like a newborn who craves blood. It is like a drug to him. He needs your help so he can get passed this without killing anybody." Alice explained.

Wow, this was a lot to take in. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the head board. My head felt weak from all the thoughts racing through it. Edward fed? He fed on a human? My Edward? I couldn't believe he would do that. He must have really felt out of control when he realized I wanted him to go away forever. Maybe I did mean a lot to me. But I could not believe he fed. Oh my Edward. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked and speechless.

"ALICE!" Edward's deep, velvety voiced echoed throughout the house. He sounded angry. Very angry. All of a sudden I heard footsteps quickly run up the stairs. I looked at Alice. She was frowning. She knew she was in trouble. But before I could say any reassuring thoughts, the door violently swung open and Edward ran inside. He was clenching his fists and his brows were furrowed. He was growling. He was so angry and for one split second I saw him as a monster.

"ALICE WHY DID YOU TELL HER? YOU HAD NO RIGHT! I WAS GOING TO TELL HER, IT WAS MY JOB TO TELL HER." Edward yelled, his growls becoming louder.

"Edward I know I was wrong for telling her, but I kept seeing you trying to figure out how to tell Bella and it would be a year from now, before you actually figured out how to tell Bella what happened. She had the right to know, she is the only one that can help you." Alice explained surprisingly with her soft voice.

Edward growled but stopped yelling. He looked at Alice, and then looked at me. As soon as he saw me he unclenched his eyes looked empty and he looked scared.

"We will talk about this later Alice, but right now I have to talk to Bella." Edward said as he walked closer to me.

Alice kissed me on my cheek and got out of bed. Then she looked at Edward.

"I told her because I love you Edward and I hate seeing you go through so much pain, so I thought if Bella knew she could help you. We both know she is the only one who can." Alice said. Then she quickly left the room.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling okay although my body aches all over. But I would feel better if you sat beside me." I said as I patted the spot where Alice had just sat.

"You mean, you still want to sit beside me? I could bite you" Edward asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I do Edward because I know you would never bite me." I answered. At first he was hesitant but then he quickly came over and sat down in the spot where Alice was.

I looked at his beautiful face. His beautiful eyes. He didn't look at me; instead he focused his attention on his music collection. He was too good for me and I still didn't know how I became so lucky. I loved him with all of heart and although he fed from a human, it showed me that although he was a beautiful vampire, he wasn't perfect. Well ninety-nine percent of the time he was. His indecisive manner about telling me, made me realize how guilty he felt. How could I stay mad at Edward, when it was in his nature to feed? How could I get mad at him for something that was extremely hard for him to control. Just like humans, vampires could make mistakes and I knew Edward was already dealing with the consequences inside his mind.

"Edward look at me." I said.

Edward shook his head.

"Why do you want to look at me? I am a monster. If you weren't afraid of me before, you should be afraid of me now. Now that I have tasted human blood, your blood smells so good and I want to taste it even more. Ever since James bit you hand and I sucked the venom out, I have always wanted to taste you again but I could control my urges. Now that I have tasted human blood once more, it is harder for me to control my urges. Bella with one sudden movement or even with one kiss the desire to bite you and feed off of you overwhelms my brain. I don't know how to control it and I'm afraid I will kill an innocent human especially you. I would die if I hurt you Bella and I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was a monster and wanted to leave me." Edward said pain in his voice.

I could feel the salty tears start to form in my eyes. How could he think that I wanted to leave him? I loved him too much to let him go. I would do whatever it took, to help him.

"Edward look at me." I said again and this time he turned to face me but he moved his body closer to the side of the bed so we were farther apart.

"Edward did I leave you when I found out that you were a vampire?" I asked.

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Did I leave when James attacked me?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Did I leave you after we met the Volutri?" I asked.

"No." He answered again, feeling frustrated.

"And what does that tell you?"

"That I am too dangerous and I am not good for you." Edward responded.

"No Edward, that I don't care who you are or what happens to us, I love you so much and as long as we stick together we can get through anything. I'm never going to leave you Edward. You made a mistake; I make them all the time. Together I believe we can help you control your desires. I believe you love me too much to hurt me. I know you will never hurt me. All you have to do is believe too and you can get through this. You have helped me through so much Edward and now I am returning the favour. You are so beautiful Edward and I am so lucky to have you." I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

Edward's eyes were full of shock and happiness. I think I finally made Edward speechless.

"Oh my love, you are the one who is beautiful. I do not know what I would do without you. I love you so much. Thank you so much. If you believe in me, then I will try to believe in myself." He said, as he started to move closer to me.

"I have an idea, how about anytime you are near me and you feel you can't control your emotions you growl angrily and I will know when to stop or back away from you. But I want you to try and fight these urges so hopefully you won't try to kill me as much." I suggested.

Edward smiled.

"That is a good idea love. I love you." He said.

Then I leaned in, and kissed his soft lips. His lips tasted like sweet, sweet candy. Oh he tasted so good. All of a sudden I heard an aggressive growl. I knew is angry growl sounded different than his lustful growl. I stopped kissing him and leaned back. I smiled.

"See that worked." I said trying to ignore his dark eyes.

Edward smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I leaned against this shoulder.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Well I am going to go back downstairs to see what is going on with Sarah, you should sleep." Edward suggested.

"No Edward, I am not tired, I took my Tylenol! Can I please come with you, I feel that this is my entire fault because the only reason Sarah is after us is because you killed James. So please let me try to help. I promise if I feel tired or unwell I will let you know." I said pleading with Edward.

Edward sighed.

"Okay Bella but you have to know this is not your fault, I promised to protect you and I will always do that. You also have to keep your promise about you feeling tired or I will never sleep with you in the same bed." Edward said trying not to smile.

"You're lying!" I said as I smiled.

"You will have to find out now won't you?" He said as he gently picked up my petite body in his arms and then we were off downstairs.

Coming up:

The Cullen's think of a plan to destroy Sarah and Bella plays a big role.

Finally Rosalie gets told off. (Sorry it didn't seem to fit in this chapter).

Please Review!


	16. My Love

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 16: My Love**

Hey everyone! Sorry of the lack of updates, I have been struggling to find my motivation to write! Thanks again for your support and your wonderful reviews, I could not have written this story without you! Much love to all of you on this website!

I would just like to say that I think Eclipse is amazing and you guys should all see it, if you haven't yet! David Slade did a brilliant job and it is the best movie by far! Go Team Edward! Robert did a terrific job, as with the others as well!

Jenn xoxo

_today you will sleep your way  
you will wait for me my love  
now i am strong  
you gave me all  
you gave all you had  
and now i am whole- __**My Love SIA.**_

_**Where we left off:**_

"_Edward what is wrong and do not lie to me!" She asked._

_I sighed. I could not lie to her. Not to my love. She had to know. It was her right to know._

"_It was Jasper; he said he and Emmett had caught Sarah's scent when they were coming back from searching the woods, which means she is near."_

**Edward's Point of View**

It pained me with every inch of my cold body to admit to Bella, what I had heard in my head from Jasper. I hated to see Bella's beautiful eyes change into puddles of pain and suffocating sorrow. I hated to be the reason for Bella's fear and all I wanted to do was grab her tight and whisk her far away where no one could hurt her. But I knew that was impossible and I knew I had to face Sarah sooner or later. It was the only way to keep my beautiful Bella safe.

"She is back? Well then I am going to come downstairs with you to discuss Sarah with your family. I want to know what is going on with Sarah." She exclaimed quickly pulling the sheets back.

Although I knew she desperately wanted to know what was going on, I wanted her safe and secure in her own bed. I did not want her to become involved in any heavy issues regarding Sarah until she had recovered from her fall.

"Please love stay in bed, you have already been through enough, I don't want to make things worse for you already. I promise I will only be a couple minutes. I will tell you what is going on but you need your rest and I would like it if you could stay in bed. Alice has already said she wants a break from discussing Sarah, so she offered to keep you company since I know how you fear to be alone." I explained as I stood up, shuffling my feet, trying not to show how sincerely frustrated and anxious I was. I really wanted to go and sit beside her but her delicious smell was really addicting. It was like heroine. I knew if I sat down beside her, her smell would hit me like a ton of bricks and I would lust to bite her. I knew if I started to bite her and taste her blood, I would never stop. I would want all of her blood. Ever since I had human blood, I had been desiring that crystal, crimson blood even more now. Bella's blood smelt more intriguing to me than the victim I drained by the road. So I knew that if I stepped any closer to Bella, my desires would take full control and I would not be able to stop myself. It was so difficult to stand there and block the sweet aroma from my nose so in order to distract my mind from biting Bella, I thought of Sarah.

I knew Sarah was powerful and at that moment I had no idea how my family and I would be able to destroy her. I knew I had to, in order to protect my love, but I just didn't know how. I willfully wished Bella would listen to me and stay in her bed because I didn't want her to hear how dangerous Sarah was. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her more worried and scared. My Bella didn't deserve that. But as I saw Bella move her feet back inside the sheets, I knew I had won. I smiled.

"I love you Bella, I will be back soon." I said finally realizing that I could not stand in the same vicinity as Bella anymore. The more I looked at Bella, the more my demon desires tried to take over. So even though I wanted to kiss her and let her know I would be back soon, I couldn't. I couldn't take that chance. So I quickly fled from the agonizing scene.

"So what is our game plan?"

I heard Emmett ask as soon as I stepped into the large kitchen. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all sitting at the kitchen table. Carlisle and Emmett were both leaning against the granite counter top which faced the direction of the large glass table. Jasper, who was standing by himself, was leaning against the door way trying to ease everyone's emotions. They all held frustrated and painful expressions on their faces. As soon as Alice saw me, she quickly jumped up from her seat.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"As good as what can be expected of her at this time, thanks for looking after her. I didn't want her to hear about Sarah after her incident and I didn't want her to be alone." I said feeling very thankful for my sister's compassion.

"Anytime Edward, you know I would do anything for Bella. I hope in the mean time you can sort out this Sarah issue." She said as she quickly sped off towards my room.

"So any ideas on how to deal with Sarah?" I asked as I looked at all the members of my family.

"Well you're the one who has had the most interaction with her, is there something you noticed or thought of that could be of use to us?" Carlisle asked.

"All I know is that she is one of the most powerful vampires I have ever seen. She has intense mind powers and can control anyone's actions. That I would say would be her biggest weapon. I could not even get near her when I tried to attack her before. So if she can control all of our movements and actions, I am at a loss of how we could actually destroy her." I said admitting to my family the truth of the situation.

"I don't care what powers she has, I am going to take her down!" Emmett said aggressively.

"And how are you going to do that, if we can't even get near her?" I asked.

Emmett responded by shrugging his shoulders. I wasn't the only one at a loss, my whole family was and that wasn't a good sign.

"Well isn't Sarah after Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah so?"

"Well maybe we could use Bella in order to destroy Sarah. I mean maybe we can use Bella in order to find Sarah. Sarah may be so focused on Bella that we would have the opportunity to attack. If all of her focus is on Bella, there is a chance she won't be able to defend herself against all of us." Rosalie explained.

What? Was Rosalie insane? There was no way I was going to use my Bella as bait in order to destroy Sarah. There had to be another.

"NO! There is no way I am going to put Bella in danger like that! I don't even know how you could say that. There has to be another way because Bella I am not going to let her get hurt because of me!" I said becoming angry and furious. I clenched my fists at my sides.

"C'mon, what other options do we have Edward? We all know none of us can make a move when she has all of her focus on us. It's worth a try to use Bella, isn't it? I mean look at all the things she has put us through, at least now she can finally do something for us." Rosalie explained.

As soon as Rosalie said those words, something in me exploded like a firecracker in the dark sky.

"ROSALIE SHE HAS NOT PUT US THROUGH ANYTHING! I LOVE HER AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER! SHE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW! SHE IS THE REASON WHY I AM NOT A MONSTEROUS MURDURER. CAN'T YOU SEE, WITHOUT HER I WOULD BE NOTHING AND I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR NEGATIVE ATTITUDE TOWARDS HER ANY LONGER. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, THAN THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, NOT MINE!" I yelled, making sure only my family could hear how angry and furious I was. I did not want Bella to hear me full of rage.

"EDWARD SHE HAS PUT US THROUGH TONS OF LIFE THREATENING EVENTS, OR HAS THE SMELL OF HER BLOOD CLOUDED YOUR MIND?" Rosalie yelled back as she stood up, glaring at me.

I froze. How dare she throw that in my face? It wasn't my fault!

"Rosalie shut up! Bella will always be a part of this family because Edward loves her. Besides I love having a little sister around to tease and make fun." Emmett said

"Emm…" Rosalie was about to say.

"Rosalie how could you say those things? We all know Edward will never leave Bella. Why would you want him to, he is happy!" Alice responded as she looked at Rosalie.

"Alice and Emmett are right Rosalie, and Edward is trying very hard to deal with his desires and it you could help him by not throwing his issues in his face." Esme explained.

Whoa, I was surprised my family was telling Rosalie off.

All of a sudden I felt my anger disappear and I looked at Jasper who was desperately trying to calm the situation down.

"Enough!" Carlisle said as he leaned away from the counter and looked at Rosalie.

"Look Rosalie, I know it's been hard with trying to change our lifestyle due to a human but Edward has chosen Bella and if we love Edward, we must learn to respect his choices. Bella is now a part of the family because it makes Edward happy. I know you think we are always saving Bella, but you know if it was Edward or Emmett in trouble, you would protect them. Please try to like Bella, because you are a strong vampire and we will need your help!" Carlisle said.

Rosalie hesitated. I knew she still hated Bella, I could hear her curses in my mind, but surprisingly she loved my family and I more. She knew this was the only family she would ever feel safe with. She was just so upset at Bella because she was putting the people she loved in danger. But she was now beginning to understand why I would go to such extreme measures to protect my love. She knew she would do the same for Emmett, so she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"But I do hate admit that your idea with Bella being the lure, may be a possibility, however at first I think Bella should know what is going on. Since she is involved in this, I think she should have a say, so please if she is feeling better, would you get her from upstairs." Carlisle suggested.

I saw Rosalie smile softly as my rage started to boil again.

"What? Are you serious Carlisle?" I asked shocked by his suggestion.

"Please son, just listen to me." He said trying to calm me down.

All of a sudden I realized there was something off in my mind. Alice was singing a horrible song she had heard on the radio. Normally Alice only sung or repeated words in her mind when she wanted to hide something. I stopped and listened closely. I could hear Bella's beautiful voice. But what I heard her saying was not beautiful at all, in fact it angered me. Bella was asking Alice what was wrong with me and she was answering! What? Why was she doing that? I told her I would tell Bella when I was ready and right now I was not ready. Now she would probably think I was a horrible monster and right now I needed her more than I had ever needed someone in my life! Without even a word to my family, I quickly ran off to my room.

"ALICE!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and violently opened the door. I was furious and I thought I would explode like a time bomb. How could she do this to me? What was I going to do now?

"ALICE WHY DID YOU TELL HER? YOU HAD NO RIGHT! I WAS GOING TO TELL HER, IT WAS MY JOB TO TELL HER." I yelled, as I growled.

"Edward I know I was wrong for telling her, but I kept seeing you trying to figure out how to tell Bella and it would be a year from now, before you actually figured out how to tell Bella what happened. She had the right to know, she is the only one that can help you." Alice explained surprisingly with her soft voice.

I growled but stopped yelling. I looked at Alice, and then looked at Bella who was laying in bed. As soon as I saw my beautiful Bella, my anger fled away like birds heading south for the season. I unclenched my fists. Now she probably thought I was a monster. Now I was going to lose her forever. I had to talk to her and make sure, somehow she still loved me.

"We will talk about this later Alice, but right now I have to talk to Bella." I said as I took a breath and walked closer to Bella.

Alice kissed Bella on her cheek and got out of bed. Then she looked at me.

"I told her because I love you Edward and I hate seeing you go through so much pain, so I thought if Bella knew she could help you. We both know she is the only one who can." Alice said. Then she quickly left the room.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling okay although my body aches all over. But I would feel better if you sat beside me." She said as she patted the spot where Alice had just sat.

What? Really? She still wanted me to sit beside her? But I was a dangerous monster who could hurt her at any moment.

"You mean, you still want to sit beside me? I could bite you" I asked.

"Of course I do Edward because I know you would never bite me." She answered.

At first I wasn't sure if I could handle sitting that close to Bella, but hearing her supportive words encouraged me to believe that I would somehow be alright. So I made my way towards her bed then sat down beside her. I knew looking at her amazing eyes would cause my desires to shift into overload so I sat staring at my music collection. I was hoping Bella would still want me. I had no idea what I would do without her, I needed her in my life and I knew even if she still didn't want me, I would prove myself to her. She was the only thing I had. She was the only thing I wanted.

"Edward look at me." She said.

I shook my head. I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Why do you want to look at me? I am a monster. If you weren't afraid of me before, you should be afraid of me now. Now that I have tasted human blood, your blood smells so good and I want to taste it even more. Ever since James bit you hand and I sucked the venom out, I have always wanted to taste you again but I could control my urges. Now that I have tasted human blood once more, it is harder for me to control my urges. Bella with one sudden movement or even with one kiss the desire to bite you and feed off of you overwhelms my brain. I don't know how to control it and I'm afraid I will kill an innocent human especially you. I would die if I hurt you Bella and I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was a monster and wanted to leave me." I finally managed to say.

"Edward look at me." She said again and this time I turned to face her but I moved my body closer to the side of the bed so we were farther apart. I couldn't risk being that close to her.

"Edward did I leave you when I found out that you were a vampire?" She asked.

I shook my head in disagreement. No she didn't.

"Did I leave when James attacked me?" She asked.

"No." I answered. She was right, she did not leave me.

"Did I leave you after we met the Volutri?" She asked.

"No." I answered again, feeling frustrated and anxious.

"And what does that tell you?"

"That I am too dangerous and I am not good for you." I responded.

"No Edward, that I don't care who you are or what happens to us, I love you so much and as long as we stick together we can get through anything. I'm never going to leave you Edward. You made a mistake; I make them all the time. Together I believe we can help you control your desires. I believe you love me too much to hurt me. I know you will never hurt me. All you have to do is believe too and you can get through this. You have helped me through so much Edward and now I am returning the favour. You are so beautiful Edward and I am so lucky to have you." She said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

I could not believe what she had just said. She still loved me? She was never going to leave me? I couldn't believe it. My Bella still loved me, even after what she had found out about me. She was going to help me. This girl was so beautiful, I did not deserve her. She was my world and I was so glad she said she still loved me. I knew at that moment that if she was with me, I could do anything.

"Oh my love, you are the one who is beautiful. I do not know what I would do without you. I love you so much. Thank you so much. If you believe in me, then I will try to believe in myself." I said, as I started to move closer to her.

"I have an idea, how about anytime you are near me and you feel you can't control your emotions you growl angrily and I will know when to stop or back away from you. But I want you to try and fight these urges so hopefully you won't try to kill me as much." She suggested.

I smiled. Bella was so beautiful on the inside and out. I could not believe she was willing to help me. But I knew with her help, I could beat this because our love was that strong.

"That is a good idea love. I love you." I said.

Then she leaned in, and kissed my soft lips. Her lips tasted like sweet, addicting candy. Oh how I wanted more. Her taste was like heroine and all of a sudden I growled lustfully. Then she moved away.

"See that worked." She said trying to ignore my dark eyes.

I smiled. Maybe this could work after all. Maybe I could really control my desires.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

I held my breath and thought of how much I loved Bella. As soon as my mind was full of thoughts with Bella, I felt fine. I felt in control as long as I thought of how much Bella and I loved each other. I nodded my head.

"Well I am going to go back downstairs to see what is going on with Sarah, you should sleep." I suggested, not wanting to listen to Carlisle, there was no way Bella was going to be a part of our plan to destroy Sarah.

"No Edward, I am not tired, I took my Tylenol! Can I please come with you, I feel that this is my entire fault because the only reason Sarah is after us is because you killed James. So please let me try to help. I promise if I feel tired or unwell I will let you know." She said pleading with me.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't bring her downstairs, I knew either Carlisle or one of my other family members would bring her down themselves.

"Okay Bella but you have to know this is not your fault, I promised to protect you and I will always do that. You also have to keep your promise about you feeling tired or I will never sleep with you in the same bed." I said trying not to smile.

"You're lying!" She said as she smiled.

"You will have to find out now won't you?" I said as I gently picked up her petite body in my arms and then we were off downstairs.

Coming up:

The Cullen's talk about the plan in more detail and will be ready to execute it. However it does not go as planned.

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	17. Ours

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 17: Ours**

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone you has read this story, added this to your fave story and alert list, it means so much to me you have no idea! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are so special to me; you are like the cherry on top of a sundae. You inspire me to write and update quickly! Here are these special people:

, sujari6, PriestessOfFreya, Lisa87, and teambellaedward!

Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter and to all my new readers, hope you like this chapter as well! Please review! I love reviews!

xoxo Jenn

_After tonight,  
Who knows where we'll be tomorrow,  
What if we__'__re never here again?  
After tonight,  
This will be a lifetime ago  
So let__'__s stay up until the sky bleeds red.  
And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
Stop stop stop the grass from turning  
Stop this night from fading away  
This time is ours  
If I could hold this moment in my hands  
I'd stop the world from moving  
I'd stop the grass from turning- __**Ours- The Bravery**_

**Where We Left Off:**

"_Okay Bella but you have to know this is not your fault, I promised to protect you and I will always do that. You also have to keep your promise about you feeling tired or I will never sleep with you in the same bed." I said trying not to smile._

"_You're lying!" She said as she smiled._

"_You will have to find out now won't you?" I said as I gently picked up her petite body in my arms and then we were off downstairs._

**Bella's Point Of View**

With each step Edward took down the stairs, I became more nervous and anxious. I felt as though a gymnast was doing summersaults in my stomach. I was overwhelmed by numerous feelings as though a tidal wave in the Ocean was going to take me down under the current at any moment. The image of Jacob hitting me across the face continued to play in the back of my head like a movie set to repeat. I knew for as long as I lived, that day would always live within the depths of my head. I grabbed Edward's cold arm tightly as though it was a life preserver. I looked at his beautiful, chiseled face. Although he was a vampire, I was very worried about his new found obsession with human blood. I wasn't worried about my safety or the safety of others because I knew Edward could stop his lust in time to protect innocent lives. I was just worried he would tend to start hating himself for what he has become. I wanted him to love himself for the beautiful man that he was. No matter what happened, I knew I would always be my his side because he had always been there for me. But now I was worried about Sarah. I hated to think that the Cullen's were placing themselves in danger because of me. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to them. They were like a second family to me and I knew at that moment I would do anything I could to protect them.

We were almost near the kitchen when Edward suddenly stopped.

"Bella if I asked you to disagree with my family would you?" He asked, his eyes pleading me to say yes. But before I could answer and wonder why he asked me that question. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. The first voice belonged to Emmett, who was stating that their plan was the only plan they had which meant they had to use it. The next to speak was Esme; she suggested they should not follow that plan because "she" would get hurt. I was very curious. They had a plan? What was it?

"Edward what are Emmett and Esme talking about?" I asked as I curiously looked into Edward's face, but then he suddenly turned away as though he was ashamed of looking into my face.

Edward growled but remained silent as he continued to carry me into the kitchen, where the Cullen's were waiting. I could sense they were frustrated, stressed and anxious. Edward carried me over to an empty chair, which was situated between Alice and Esme. Rosalie was sitting across from me and leaning against the wall behind her was Jasper. I looked over to my right and saw Carlisle and Emmett leaning against the granite kitchen counter top.

"How are you feeling Bella? Is that Tylenol working?" Carlisle asked in his caring voice.

"Yes I am feeling better, just a bit sore. Thank you for your help" I said smiling thankfully at Carlisle.

"Then I should bring you back up to bed Bella even if you are sore, I want you to get better and being down here won't heal you at all." Edward said but instead of looking at me he was looking around at all of his family members. It was as though he did not want me down here, and I had no idea why.

"But she has the right to be down here, this all revolves around Bella so her voice must be accounted for." Carlisle responded as he looked at Edward who was standing beside me, and then he looked down at me.

Edward growled not liking the response Carlisle told him. But then Jasper glanced at Edward, and the growling stopped.

I quickly glanced at everyone. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What is going on? Just before Edward carried me in here, I heard Emmett say something about a plan. Did you guys finally come up with a way to get rid of Sarah?" I asked. Even though I wanted an answer to my question, I also feared what the Cullen's would say.

"Yes we did but it highly revolves around you so we thought we would tell you first so you had an option to say yes or no." Carlisle said he and Emmett walked over to me and sat down in two empty seats. As soon as they both sat down, I could feel Edward's strong hand on my shoulder. It felt as though he was trying to protect me from something or someone.

"Sarah is a very powerful vampire, one of the most powerful we have ever come across. She has many abilities and can counter any attack that comes from her enemies. Her mental abilities are the best I have ever heard of. She can enter any vampire's mind and control them very easily. This means that all of our powers are useless when it comes to defending ourselves against Sarah. That is why it was so easy for Sarah to get inside Edward's mind and force him to kiss her." Carlisle explained taking a minute's pause so I would have some time to think about all the things Carlisle had said.

Sarah had abilities. Many abilities. One's that could even stop a strong vampire such as Edward in his tracks. So what was their plan?

"But the more we thought of Sarah and her abilities the more we realized that it could be quite possible that if Sarah lost her ability to focus, we might be able to surprise and attack her quick enough so that we would not be hit by her mental powers." Then Carlisle stopped talking, as though he would burn up in flames if he continued to talk.

"So we all agreed that if you were the distraction, Sarah's mind would be totally on you. You would be the only thing she would be focusing on and then we could attack." Rosalie explained. I wasn't sure what part of the plan she was happy about; me being the distraction or attacking Sarah. They wanted me to be the distraction? I had to be the bait? Although I was shockingly scared of being the one to distract Sarah, I knew I had to. I had to protect the people I loved. They risked their lives for me and I had to do the same for them.

I could hear Edward growl as he clenched my shoulder a bit tighter, but not enough to cause pain.

"We didn't all agree Bella. A lot of us care for your well being and do not like this idea of putting your life in danger but at the moment we have no other ideas. I know this is a lot to deal with and none of us will be mad if you said no, I am sure we will think of another plan." Esme said as she grabbed my hand trying to comfort me.

There was so many emotions running through my mind and I was quite surprised that I felt calm and collected, but as I glanced up at Jasper, I realized he was using his powers to keep me from going crazy. I smiled.

"Yes Bella I would rather see you alive so I can show you how strong I am when I defeat Sarah!" Emmett said. I smiled again. That is why I loved Emmett; all he wanted was to become involved in a great fight.

"I'll do it! Just tell me what to do, and I will do it!" I said trying to sound tough and bold.

I saw everyone's eyes stretch wide with shock. I guess they didn't think I would actually say yes. But I had to. I had to protect them, they were my life. I loved them so much. I had to pay them back for all the times they risked their lives to save mine.

"No! Bella! How can you agree to this? We don't even know if this plan will work? What if her powers work on humans and not just vampires, you could get seriously injured and may even die and there is no way I am going to let anything happen to you! There has to be another way!" Edward said as he started to growl again.

"Edward I know you don't want to see me in harm's way, but this may be the only way to defeat Sarah. We won't know if this plan will work if we don't try it out. If it doesn't work, then we will have to try something else. But if something serious happens to me, I'm not worried because I would rather die fighting for the people I love than to sit and do nothing!" I said as I twisted myself around so I was looking up at Edward. I knew he was still not happy with this plan.

"Just think Edward once Sarah is gone, everything will be back to normal and we can have our lives back. Please Edward let me try to do this for you and your family, you have already done so much for me, I just want to return the favour." I said trying to convince Edward that I had to fulfill this plan. I had to be strong for the Cullen's.

"Bella this is not a something as little as a favour, this is serious! This is between life and death, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Edward said as he leaned down to touch my face with his cold hand.

"I know Edward, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, that is why I need to do this. I have to try and there is no way you are going to win this argument." I said as I quickly kissed his cheek.

"Well it looks like our plan is now official." Jasper said as he looked at Edward and I.

"Sweet we can kick some vampire butt!" Emmett said looking as happy as a child on Christmas day.

"Yes, at least I can take my anger out on someone." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle, I want to do this! I have to do this. I always thought there was nothing I could do to help all of you but now here is my chance. So what do we do? What do I do?" I asked.

"Well I am thinking it is best we do this as soon as possible, because as long as Sarah is out there, innocent people's lives are at stake. So I think tonight, we will go into the woods, near a clearing I know. You will be the first to walk into the clearing while we hide in the woods. Edward, Alice, and Jasper will be on your left, and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I, will be on your right. Sarah should be near so she will be able to smell you. Once she has her focus on her, we will attack. I know it isn't much but that's all we have right now." Carlisle explained.

"But first you need your rest, and after you sleep I will make you some food, then we will go." Esme said.

I nodded my head in agreement as I started to feel the drowsiness set in. Edward slowly stood me up. I hugged everyone tightly as they showed their appreciation. When I came near Carlisle and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Bella, your courage never fails to amaze me. Please don't worry I will do everything to keep Edward safe." He said as I hugged him tightly. Then although I could walk myself up the stairs, Edward picked me up in his strong arms and walked me up to his room. I lay down in bed and he pulled the comforter up to my neck.

"I do wish you would change your mind about this plan." Edward said as he wiped a piece of brown hair away from my face.

"Nope I will never change my mind! You're just jealous because I am the one saving you this time!" I said smiling as I tried to stifle a yawn.

The last thing I remember before my eyes closed shut was Edward's cold lips softly touching my own.

It felt as though I had just drifted off to sleep when I felt Edward's voice whispering my name in my ear.

I moaned. I wanted to stay in bed forever, especially with Edward.

"Bella you have to wake up you, my savior has a job to do tonight." He said.

Remembering Sarah and the plan, my eyes quickly opened. I could tell Edward was still not happy about everything, I wasn't sure he would ever be but it was nice to be awaken by the most beautiful man in the world.

"I could get used to this." I said, as I wrapped my arms around his strong body.

"Me too my love." He said kissing me on my cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I said as I kissed his lips.

"I love you to Bella Swan." He said as we finally parted lips.

"C'mon Bella, Esme made you Caesar salad, garlic bread and spaghetti. I can't believe why you find human food so good." Edward said as he made a squeamish face.

"What? Why did Esme make me all though, you know I won't eat it all?" I exclaimed.

"I know, but you know Esme, she likes to get a little carried away."

We both laughed. Then Edward helped me out of bed. He said Alice had given him an extra jacket for me, in case I got cold. I thought it would be pink and outrageous but instead it was a plain black windbreaker with blue stripes. I grabbed it and headed downstairs where my nose became engulfed in the most admiring aroma I had ever smelt. I soon as I stepped in the kitchen, the table was set for me. There were three plates, one had garlic bread, one had salad and the other had the pasta. Wow it looked delicious. I didn't know how hungry I was until I saw all the food.

"Esme you didn't have to do this, I know how much vampires hate the smell of human food." I said as I sat down and began to eat. Wow it tasted as delicious as it smelt. The hot spicy spaghetti warmed my stomach.

"Don't worry Bella I knew you had to eat, and it wouldn't be fair if we got to eat and you didn't." She answered.

"Did you guys hunt already?" I asked as I looked out the window and saw the darkness had returned. I looked at the clock on the microwave, wow it was already eight.

"Yes we all took turns as soon as the sun went down. We will need all of our strength for tonight. We also made sure to stay away from any location where Sarah has been." She said.

I nodded my head as I began to eat my salad.

"This is so good Esme, thank you!" I said.

"Eww what is that awful smell?" Emmett asked as he walked in the kitchen with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"It's so good!" I said lifting my fork up to his face.

"My dinner smelt and tasted better than that!" He said with a grin on his face.

As soon as I was finished dinner and washed up, I grabbed my jacket. It was go time.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head. Although I was shaking from the inside out, I knew I had to do this.

"Let's kick some vampire butt!" I said as I smiled on the outside, trying to ignore the shivers running through my spine!

Next time:

Edward's POV

Then:

The fight with Sarah, you don't want to miss it! Will the Cullen's win? Or will Sarah?

Please Review!


	18. Caught In The Rain

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 18: Caught In The Rain**

Hey everyone! Again I just want to say thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story! You guys mean the world to me and this story would not exist with you! So thank you! I hope you like this chapter! It focuses a lot on Edward's feelings towards the plan and putting Bella in danger. Please review, it encourages me to write!

P.S It's my birthday tomorrow (July 25th) whoa! I am turning the big 21!

xoxo Jenn!

_It was you  
Who could get me high  
with whatever you say  
You're telling me something real  
What we do  
it doesn't matter now  
Whatever it takes  
for you to stay with me- __**Revis- Caught In The Rain**_

Edward's Point of View:

As I carried Bella down the stairs, my mind started to race with various thoughts. Although I was a strong vampire and could read minds, I was afraid. Very afraid. I knew what Sarah was like; I had met her couple of days ago. She was one of the most powerful vampires I had ever met, she almost put the Volutri to shame. But even my family and I were powerful vampires, Sarah was more powerful. More talented. More gifted. She could control everyone's mind, included mine. I had no idea how we were going to defeat her; all I knew was that I would everything in my soul to help protect Bella. My Bella. I would try anything to defeat Sarah, except use Bella has bait. I can't believe my family had supported the idea to use Bella as bait. How could they do that? There was no way I could let her to that. Sarah would destroy her and I would die if something were to happen to Bella. It would be like leaving a small animal in a field for a bigger, more dangerous animal to attack. There was no way I would put Bella in harm's way like that. No way! I promised her I would protect her and I would. No matter what. There had to be another way. There just had to, because I could not live without Bella by my side. But by the sounds of things coming from the kitchen, I knew my family were still stuck on their plan, and were not changing their minds. I had to do something. I had to talk to her. So when we arrived near the kitchen, I stopped. I grabbed Bella by the arm and looked at her closely.

"Bella if I asked you to disagree with my family would you?" I asked. I wished more than anything that she would say yes. But before she could answer, I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. The first voice belonged to Emmett, who was stating that their plan was the only plan they had which meant they had to use it. The next to speak was Esme; she suggested they should not follow that plan because "she" would get hurt.

Oh thank you Esme, I whispered to myself. At least someone was concerned for Bella's safety. How could Emmett just accept the fact that there were no other options left? I thought he loved Bella? How could he do this to me? How could my family do this to me? The anger in my stomach started to boil like water on a stove. I felt as though I was being betrayed by my own kind and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Didn't they know that if Bella was used as bait, she could be killed?

"Edward what are Emmett and Esme talking about?" Bella asked as she curiously looked into my face. I quickly looked away because I couldn't stand to look in her face. I felt so ashamed, as though I was letting the love of my life down. I felt as though this was my entire fault. Bella would be worried and fearful as soon as she found out what was going on, especially when she found out, the plan consisted of using her as bait.

I growled in frustration but remained silent as I continued to carry Bella into the kitchen, where my family was waiting. They were frustrated and anxious. I could feel it in their presence but also in my mind. Their thoughts were over bearing and over whelming. They were concerned for Bella's safety but also for their own kind. They were out of options and did not know how else to deal with Sarah. Alice and Emmett were trying to plead with me to listen to them. To listen to how this plan was our only option, but there was no way I was going to listen. So I ignored their vicious voices. I needed to keep Bella safe, not put her in harm's way. I carried Bella over to an empty chair, which was situated between Alice and Esme. I tried to ignore their voices but it was hard to ignore their glares. Rosalie was sitting across from Bella and leaning against the wall behind her was Jasper. Leaning up against the counter was Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle tried to sneak me an apologetic look but I focused my attention on Bella. She was my world. I could not let anything happen to her.

"How are you feeling Bella? Is that Tylenol working?" Carlisle asked, trying to glance at me again.

"Yes I am feeling better, just a bit sore. Thank you for your help" She said smiling at Carlisle.

_C'mon Edward you know it's the only way, what other choices do we have? _I heard Emmett say in my head.

_I am so sorry Son, but this is the only way to distract Sarah, I will do everything in my power to keep Bella safe._ I heard Carlisle say.

No. No. No. There had to be another way, and at that moment the kitchen was the least place I wanted Bella to be. If she was not in the kitchen, she wouldn't have to be put in harm's way.

"Then I should bring you back up to bed Bella even if you are sore, I want you to get better and being down here won't heal you at all." I said glaring at my family members, making sure they knew I was serious.

"But she has the right to be down here, this all revolves around Bella so her voice must be accounted for." Carlisle responded as he looked at me, then he looked down at Bella.

What? How could he say that? Bella has the right to be upstairs where she would be safe from any dangerous vampire.

I growled. Then Jasper looked at me.

_Edward it is going to be okay, just stop worrying, we are in this together. We will not let anything happen to Bella. I promise._

Then I stopped growling. Stupid Jasper and his emotion control.

I saw Bella glance at me with a concerned look on her face. She was beginning to clue in that something wrong was taking place.

"What is going on? Just before Edward carried me in here, I heard Emmett say something about a plan. Did you guys finally come up with a way to get rid of Sarah?" She asked.

"Yes we did but it highly revolves around you so we thought we would tell you first so you had an option to say yes or no." Carlisle said as he and Emmett walked over to her and sat down in two empty seats. As soon as they both sat down, I grabbed hold of Bella's shoulder. I wanted to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere and that I would protect her from anything.

"Sarah is a very powerful vampire, one of the most powerful we have ever come across. She has many abilities and can counter any attack that comes from her enemies. Her mental abilities are the best I have ever heard of. She can enter any vampire's mind and control them very easily. This means that all of our powers are useless when it comes to defending ourselves against Sarah. That is why it was so easy for Sarah to get inside Edward's mind and force him to kiss her."

The more I heard Carlisle talk about Sarah, the more I felt nauseated and anxious. If I was still human, Sarah would be the sickness that could kill. Sarah was toxic and toxic had to be taking care of.

"But the more we thought of Sarah and her abilities the more we realized that it could be quite possible that if Sarah lost her ability to focus, we might be able to surprise and attack her quick enough so that we would not be hit by her mental powers." Then Carlisle stopped talking.

"So we all agreed that if you were the distraction, Sarah's mind would be totally on you. You would be the only thing she would be focusing on and then we could attack." Rosalie explained.

I glared at Rosalie. The worlds slid out of her mouth like it was nothing. Then I growled in anger as I clenched her shoulder a bit tight, but not enough to cause pain. I wanted to protect Bella. I had to.

"We didn't all agree Bella. A lot of us care for your well being and do not like this idea of putting your life in danger but at the moment we have no other ideas. I know this is a lot to deal with and none of us will be mad if you said no, I am sure we will think of another plan." Esme said as she grabbed Bella's hand.

Oh thank you Esme. Finally someone who had some sense still in their brain. Esme was right. Now why couldn't the rest of my family see that? Yes we could think of another plan. It was very simple. All we had to do was think of something else to get rid of Sarah that didn't involve Bella and everything would be fine. I looked at Bella. I was worried that all of this was becoming too much for her to handle, but I felt a bit comforted when I saw Jasper glance at her. I knew he was using his powers on her to control her emotions.

"Yes Bella I would rather see you alive so I can show you how strong I am when I defeat Sarah!" Emmett said as I saw Bella smile.

Oh how much I loved that smile. Her beautiful smile, and now because of this plan I may never, ever see that smile again. I would never see my smile again either, because she was the only thing that made me smile. She was my only one. I prayed with all of my might that Bella would say no.

"I'll do it! Just tell me what to do, and I will do it!" She said.

What? Why did she just say she would do it? Why in the world would she accept the plan when it would put her in danger? This was the time when she should be thinking straight. Did she realize what she just said? If I had a heart, I swear I would be having a heart attack right about now. How could Bella do this to me? To herself?

"No! Bella! How can you agree to this? We don't even know if this plan will work? What if her powers work on humans and not just vampires, you could get seriously injured and may even die and there is no way I am going to let anything happen to you! There has to be another way!" I said as I started to growl again. There was so much anger and worry in my body, I thought I would explode.

"Edward I know you don't want to see me in harm's way, but this may be the only way to defeat Sarah. We won't know if this plan will work if we don't try it out. If it doesn't work, then we will have to try something else. But if something serious happens to me, I'm not worried because I would rather die fighting for the people I love than to sit and do nothing!" She said as she twisted herself around so she was looking up at me.

Nothing she would say was going to change my mind. Nothing any one would say. I had to protect her.

"Just think Edward once Sarah is gone, everything will be back to normal and we can have our lives back. Please Edward let me try to do this for you and your family, you have already done so much for me, I just want to return the favour." She said.

No I couldn't listen to her. No I couldn't. Not even when she made a bit of sense. But I had to keep her safe.

"Bella this is not a something as little as a favour, this is serious! This is between life and death, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I said as I leaned down to touch her beautiful face. The face I wanted to see for many years. The face I couldn't live without.

"I know Edward, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, that is why I need to do this. I have to try and there is no way you are going to win this argument." She said as she quickly kissed my cheek.

What? Of course I could win, I had to win. But as I looked at Bella, then at the rest of my family I realized, they had won and I had lost. But I still had to do something. I couldn't let Bella just walk into harm's way.

_Son listen to Bella, she wants to do this, and if you don't let her she may be angry at you for awhile. She will never forget that you were the one who stopped her from fighting for what she loved. Let her fight. You know she is strong. You also know that all of us will make sure Bella is alright. _I heard Carlisle say in my mind.

_Edward I promise Bella will be okay. Once Sarah sees Bella, we can attack. There is only one Sarah and eight of us. Please Edward; this is the only way to get rid of Sarah forever. _Alice said.

_Edward, we are going to do this with or without you, there's nothing you can do. So support Bella and support us. Bella will be mad if you don't go through with this, you know how Bella gets. _Emmett said.

Why couldn't things ever go my way? Why were my family member's right? They were right. If I didn't let Bella do this, she would be mad at me, forever. She would always remember this moment. She might even hate me and I didn't want that at all. Emmett was right, even if I said no; the plan would still be on. Even if there was another plan to think of, my family didn't want to think of it. I could take Bella away so that she wouldn't have to go through the plan but I realized if Sarah found us, I wouldn't be able to defend her. I knew I had more of a chance to defend her, if I had more vampires by my side. But if something happened to Bella, I would be very angry at my family. Although I didn't like the idea, in fact I hated it. There was nothing else I could do. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a weak human instead of a strong vampire. I had lost this fight, but I wasn't going to lose the next one. No one was going to touch Bella. I was sure of that. This was my fight and I was going to defeat Sarah. Somehow. It was really hard to admit that my family was right. It was like swallowing a mouthful of fire. It burned. I hated the feeling. There was nothing left for me to do but make sure Sarah was destroyed and that Bella remained protected.

"Well it looks like our plan is now official." Jasper said as he looked at Bella and I.

"Sweet we can kick some vampire butt!" Emmett said.

Yes I thought to myself, we can finally destroy Sarah. Which was the only highlight of the plan.

"Yes, at least I can take my anger out on someone." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Although I really wanted Bella to say no, I knew my Bella. I knew she would never say no, as long as she felt as though she was protecting my family and I, she would always say yes. That was my Bella. A fighter who would do anything for her loved ones. I guess in a way she was just like me.

"Yes Carlisle, I want to do this! I have to do this. I always thought there was nothing I could do to help all of you but now here is my chance. So what do we do? What do I do?" I asked.

I knew Bella was going to say yes, but it still hurt to hear those words. It hurt me because each day she was breathing, she was helping me. She helped me live my life. She was my life and I just wished someday she would believe that.

"Well I am thinking it is best we do this as soon as possible, because as long as Sarah is out there, innocent people's lives are at stake. So I think tonight, we will go into the woods, near a clearing I know. You will be the first to walk into the clearing while we hide in the woods. Edward, Alice, and Jasper will be on your left, and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I, will be on your right. Sarah should be near so she will be able to smell you. Once she has her focus on her, we will attack. I know it isn't much but that's all we have right now." Carlisle explained.

It would have been a great plan if Bella wasn't in it. But I had to be strong. I had to believe everything would somehow be okay.

"But first you need your rest, and after you sleep I will make you some food, then we will go." Esme said.

Oh how much I loved Esme. She was always thinking of Bella's needs. I truly hoped nothing bad was going to happen, because I knew if something happened to Bella, Esme would not be able to deal with it. Actually my whole family wouldn't be able to deal with it.

I saw Bella nod her head in agreement as she slowly began to stand up. Then she hugged all the members of my family. When she came near Carlisle, I could see him whisper into her ear.

"Thank you Bella, your courage never fails to amaze me. Please don't worry I will do everything to keep Edward safe." He said as she hugged him tightly.

I noticed Bella looked extremely tired and weak. So I picked her up in my arms and walked her up to my room. As soon as we entered my room, she layed down in bed and I pulled the comforter up to her neck.

She was so beautiful. I wished I could lay in bed with her forever so she would never be in harm's way again. But I was a vampire and I had enemies.

"I do wish you would change your mind about this plan." I said as I wiped a piece of brown hair away from her face.

"Nope I will never change my mind! You're just jealous because I am the one saving you this time!" She said smiling as I could see her try to stifle a yawn.

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her on her soft lips. Then her eyes closed tight. With her brown hair spread wide across her pillow, Bella looked like an angel.

Maybe Bella was right? Maybe I was jealous? I mean I was the vampire, she was the human. I was the one who was supposed to protect her. It was my job. She shouldn't have to be put in harm's way because of me.

I promise I will not let anything happen to you my Bella. I will kill myself before anyone hurts you. I whispered as I looked at her beautiful face.

At first I was going to go downstairs to see what else my family had come up with, but leaving Bella pained me. So I sat down at the edge of the bed and watched my beautiful angel sleep peacefully. I swear I could do this for hours. Actually I could do this forever. I loved her so much. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

It seemed as though time had stood still, but when I heard Carlisle said it's time to hunt in my head, I knew time had moved. Time never slowed down for anyone, not even for vampires.

Although I trusted Esme and Carlisle to look after Bella, I wanted to be there for her myself. So I quickly ate a deer and headed back. As soon as I arrived home, I went to see Bella and relieved Carlisle of his duty. I nodded my regards. I wondered where Esme was, but then I heard her voice.

_I hope Bella likes pasta and salad Edward; I made her Caesar salad, garlic bread and spaghetti._

I smiled. Bella would love it.

"I am glad you went hunting son, we will need your strength. I am glad you are on our side." Carlisle said as he headed out of the room and downstairs.

Of course I was on their side, what other side was there?

So I stood up and leaned over my sleeping beauty.

"Bella you have to wake up you, my savior has a job to do tonight." I said as her eyes flickered open like wings of a butterfly.

"I could get used to this." She said, as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Me too my love." I said kissing her on her cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She said as she kissed my lips.

"I love you to Bella Swan." I said as we finally parted lips.

"C'mon Bella, Esme made you Caesar salad, garlic bread and spaghetti. I can't believe why you find human food so good." I said as I smelt the food that was being cooked downstairs.

"What? Why did Esme make me all that, you know I won't eat it all?" She exclaimed.

"I know, but you know Esme, she likes to get a little carried away."

We both laughed. Then I helped her out of bed. I said Alice had given me an extra jacket for Bella, in case she got cold. She grabbed it and we headed downstairs.

"Esme you didn't have to do this, I know how much vampires hate the smell of human food." She said as she sat down and began to eat.

"Don't worry Bella I knew you had to eat, and it wouldn't be fair if we got to eat and you didn't." She answered.

"Did you guys hunt already?" She asked as she looked out the window and saw the darkness had returned.

"Yes we all took turns as soon as the sun went down. We will need all of our strength for tonight. We also made sure to stay away from any location where Sarah has been." She said.

She nodded her head as she began to eat the salad.

Although I couldn't stand human food anymore, it was quite amazing to see a beautiful angel like Bella eat. I am pretty sure I could watch Bella do anything. She made everything that much more amazing.

"This is so good Esme, thank you!" She said.

"Eww what is that awful smell?" Emmett asked as he walked in the kitchen with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"It's so good!" She said lifting her fork up to his face.

"My dinner smelt and tasted better than that!" He said with a grin on his face.

For once I agreed with Emmett. My deer was delicious.

I wished Bella would take her time eating because I knew as soon as she was done, we would have to leave. But Bella did not take her time eating and it seemed as though in a matter of minutes, she was done. No I was not ready for this. I didn't think I would ever be ready.

As soon as she was finished dinner and washed up, she grabbed her jacket. It was go time.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head.

"Let's kick some vampire butt!" She said as she smiled.

I smiled back. But the question lingering in my head was, was I ready?

Next time:

The plan! Will the Cullen's defeat Sarah? Or will something bad happen? Stay tuned!

Please Review!


	19. All I Wanted

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 19: All I Wanted **

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, I have been quite busy! First I celebrated my birthday and I have been getting more hours at my work, I work at a shoe store! School starts soon; I have one more year of University left! I hope to get this story done before I become super busy at school! If not now you know why I won't be updating as quickly as before. Hope you like this chapter, I have been thinking about it for awhile. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you have not forgotten about this story yet!

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys mean so much to me! Please make sure you review, I will appreciate it forever!

xoxo Jenn

_I could follow you to the beginning  
And just relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
To all of our favorite parts_

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

**All I Wanted- Paramore**

Bella's Point of View:

Rain drops splattered against the window as I watched them, race each other down the glass as though it was a speedway. I sighed. Carlisle had decided last minute that it would be better if Edward drove me in his Volvo to the edge of the forest's entrance because if anything happened I would be able to run to the Volvo and escape. The rest of the Cullen's were on their way and I imagined the cold ones leaping within the forest boundaries. I wasn't afraid when we left the house and I wasn't afraid when the Volvo left the driveway but now the army of trees were coming closer and I was afraid. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. There was no way I was going to back out of this. I had to do this. But surprisingly enough I was not afraid for my own safety, I was more afraid for the Cullen's. I could not lose them. I could not lose Edward, not after everything that has happened. I would never want to say goodbye to my love. Goosebumps started to appear on my skin and a dark, damp feeling started to sink like a weight to the bottom of my stomach. I hoped nothing bad would happen but as I watched the rain drops dance across the glass, I knew something was going to happen.

"Are you okay love? You know we do not have to do this, you can change your mind." Edward stated as he wrapped his cold hand around mine.

I turned my head to look at his beautiful face. He was truly an angel. My angel. There was no way I would ever forget that perfect face and I hoped I would always be able to see his remarkable smile. I knew if I did want to see his face forever, I would have to help the Cullen's defeat Sarah. It was the least I could do for all of the times they had saved my life. They were worth fighting for. Edward was worth fighting for. Love was worth fighting for.

"I am fine Edward. I know I can change my mind but I am not going to. I want to do this. I have to." I said as I smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

"You are so brave and strong love. I wish you had not met me because then you would not have to put your life in danger for me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe and now look at you; you are on your way to face one of the deadliest vampires in existence. All I want is for you to live a normal human's life because that is what you deserve." Edward said as he stopped the car in front of the forest entrance.

Although the treacherous trees were now only a few feet away from me, I did not care. All I cared about was Edward and the words that he just said.

"Edward look at me." I demanded, trying to make my voice clear and deep which was more difficult than I thought giving the circumstances.

Edward moved his head so it was now directly facing mine.

"All I want. All I will ever want is you Edward Cullen. These past months that we were a part were the most difficult months of my life and all I wanted during that time was you. To be in your arms and to be loved by you. I don't care where our life takes us or what I will have to do I love you so much Edward. You make me happy, without you I would be a mess, I wouldn't even be living. No matter what happens or where our life takes us, I am going to be there with you no matter if it is Alice's' spunky personality we have to deal with or a deadly, dangerous vampire. You are all I want and that will never change." I said as I saw Edward's eyes fill up with emotion.

"Oh Bella, what would I do without you? I have been waiting my whole life for someone like you. I love you so much and I will try to protect you as best as I can. But promise me, if something happens I want you to always keep that beautiful smile on your face and I want you to be happy." Edward said as wet, salty tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Don't worry Edward, nothing is going to happen, Sarah has nothing on me!" I said trying to put a brave face on. Then I leaned into Edward and kissed him on his sweet lips. His lips tasted like candy and I wanted more. I wish we could stay in the car so I could taste how the rest of his body felt but I knew, now wasn't the time.

"And how is kissing helping the situation?" A snarky, venomous voice asked.

I jumped. At first I thought it was Sarah but when I looked out of the windshield I saw Rosalie, with the rest of the Cullen's. I quickly got out of the car.

"Don't worry Bella, she is just jealous. I know she wants to kiss me so bad right now." Emmett said showing off his muscles.

I laughed. Then everyone else did. I knew as soon as I heard the sweet laughter fill the air that I was going to stop at nothing to save the people that I loved.

Suddenly I heard thunder as it roared like a lion. Then the rain drops turned into buckets filled with tons of water. The cold rain was coming down so hard; I was already soaked in seconds.

"She's here." Alice said her voice cutting through the air like a knife which produced a violent tremble that shook my entire body. Edward pulled me close. Although he was as cold as ice, his comfort warmed me up.

"Okay Bella I want you to take a few steps in that field." He said as he pointed a few feet in front of me where the tall trees leaned away from each other which showed a large, empty field. "Then I want you to wait."

I looked at him puzzled. It seemed as though I needed more instructions. Then he leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"If I say more things, she may hear." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head. That made sense. So all I had to do was take a few steps into the empty field. It sounded easy enough but deep inside I was shaking like a leaf. All Sarah needed was a few seconds and I would be dead. The whole Cullen clan would be dead.

I smiled and just before I started my journey to the field, Esme took my hand.

"We love you every much Bella and I love you for saving Edward's life. I know everything will work out." She said as she gave me a hug. I smiled at everyone, memorizing each line of everyone's face just in case I would never see them again. Even Rosalie gave me a small smile. I looked up at Edward and whispered I love you. I did not want to hug him because I would be afraid to let go. So I took one last look at my vampire family and headed off to the empty field.

The empty, enormous field seemed as though it was miles away instead of a few feet. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could hear the sound of my rapid heartbeat echo all around me. The rain was still pounding against my body and I felt as though I was a little boat caught in a horrendous hurricane. I quickly looked right and left trying to see if I could locate Sarah's long braided blonde hair. But there was no sign of her. For a quick second I hoped she wouldn't show up but I quickly erased that thought from my head because if she did not appear, she would still be out there ready to cause havoc. I clenched my fists together. I had to do this. I was strong. I was strong. By the time I felt motivated to take on one of the deadliest vampires in the world, I had arrived in front of the field. Up close the field looked dry and dead. There were no plants or trees just broken, tree trunks and branches. It seemed as though nothing had grown there for years and I knew there was no way I would die in such an awful place. I looked across the field and took a huge breath then I started to walk.

It only took me three steps before I heard the swish of an object flying through the air and then I was on the ground as my body fell onto the squishy, murky mud. I grimaced feeling the pain travel up my side. I slowly turned over and saw six figures jump into the air but even before I could blink the six figures were flung onto the ground like lifeless ragdolls. Then I saw Sarah standing right in front of me. Her platinum blonde hair was now dark from the rain which matched the colour of her eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket, a white halter top underneath and faded blue jeans.

What? The plan wasn't working. My scent, my image did not distract Sarah at all. I failed and now the Cullen's were going to die. They all were going to die. Now my heart was beating fast and this time I thought it would actually go through my skin. I slowly sat up as I watched Edward try to attack Sarah but instead he was thrown in one of the old tree trunks. One by one the Cullen's tried to attack Sarah but her powers were too much and one by one each Cullen was thrown into the ground.

"And here I thought vampires were smart, well you proved me wrong didn't you? Instead of making me find this young girl, you handed her to me like she was on a silver platter. Victoria will be very pleased." Sarah said sarcastically as she made her way towards me.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Edward yelled as he leaped into the air but Sarah did too and caught Edward by the throat. Her grip was tight and I knew she was choking him. It was the worst sight to see and I knew I would have nightmares for years. Edward's body was become limp and his face was becoming sunken and weak. I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's but they could not move. It was as though they were statues and I knew Sarah was the one responsible for the Cullen's condition. But as I slowly got up I realized I could still move. Now it was only up to me. I could not let Edward die not because of me. He was all I had. This was my time to prove that I was a strong human.

"LET GO OF HIM, IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HIM!" I said as I started walking closer to the enemy. I could see Edward glare at me through the pain but I was not going to listen to Edward especially now.

As soon as I said those words, Sarah dropped Edward and came toward me. She was looking at me in a serious way and I knew she was trying to use her special abilities on me. I held my breath hoping that someone was willing to give me some more luck. But as I took another step in her direction I realized her powers were not working on me. Her powers did not work on me. For once I felt confident and strong. I couldn't help but smug smiley at Sarah. I didn't know why Sarah's abilities did not work on me but it felt good. The realization hit Sarah like a ton of bricks and her once strong, unfearful face now showed scared and weak emotions. She stopped suddenly. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked at me with deep concentration.

"Bella Swan." I said as though I was no body important.

"Why don't my powers work on you?" She asked intrigued but also frustrated that she couldn't take me out the way she wanted too.

I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea why her powers did not affect me. All I knew was that Edward, who could read other people's minds, could not read mine. I looked over at the Cullen's who because of Sarah's powers, were standing still like statues unable to move, however I could tell by their facial expressions that they too, were surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Fine if you don't know, I will just take you to Victoria and then you can tell her yourself." Sarah said.

"Just because I can't use my mental abilities, doesn't mean I can't use my physical abilities. Don't worry this won't hurt too much and soon you will be on your way to see Victoria. Who knows what she has in store for you but I know it will be painful." Sarah exclaimed as my smug smile disappeared. There was no way I could defend myself. But before I could think of what I should do next, I felt something hit me hard and then I hit the ground with a large thud.

"I've decided, I don't care what Victoria wants, I will play with my meal." She said as she snarled.

I slowly stood up, but as soon as I was on my feet she hit me hard again, this time my head hit the hard, wet ground. My eyes automatically closed, trying to shut out the pain. All of a sudden she was on top of me.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten your dearest Edward and the Cullen Clan. As soon as Victoria has you, I will kill each one of your loving friends and leave Edward for last." Sarah said as she laughed. All of a sudden she grabbed my left arm and twisted it as I yelled out in pain. My arm felt as though it was on fire. I quickly glanced over at Edward whose face was full of horror and fear. Then I heard my arm snap as the fire spread throughout my body and I screamed in pain. I knew my arm was broken. Tears started to fall from my eyes as the salty drops mixed with the rain. I tried to collect my breath. Thankfully Sarah got up from me and said out loud.

"And that is how you take care of a human! Now Edward, I think I will have some more fun with your human."

I slowly tried to stand up, as I gripped my broken arm. My shoes were slipping beneath the mud but I managed to stand up, the pain overwhelming my body like a tidal wave.

All of a sudden she threw me into the air but this time she threw me so hard I landed into the forest as my body hit the ground hard. I bit my lip trying to stop from screaming in pain. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and let the darkness take me. I was weak. I was in so much pain I thought I would pass out. All I wanted was to curl up beside Edward. EDWARD! I was in this situation because I wanted to help Edward and his family and there was no way I was going to stop now. Edward would never stop fighting for me. I looked around me and saw that there were large pieces of sharp branches lying around. I didn't know if a wooden stake would kill Sarah and I wasn't sure if the sharp branch would cause any damage but maybe it would weaken her to some extent. The branch was an arm's length away from my right arm, I could easily grab it. But before I was able to make my move, Sarah was back on top of me.

"Now it is just you and I." Sarah said as she took one of her long finger nails and dragged it down my face, leaving a deep bloody cut behind it. I screamed. Now I felt as though my face was on fire. All I wanted to do was give up, I was weak. I was scared. I had no strength. But I just couldn't give up; I didn't want to die like this, in the hands of a vampire like Sarah. I remembered the sharp branch on my right side. I held my breath and as fast as I could, I grabbed the branch and placed it right through Sarah's chest.

She cried out in pain, the sound almost as loud as the thunder echoing above us. I knew I didn't kill her but she was hurt. I was trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden Edward came flying through the woods, grabbed Sarah's neck and twisted it as though it was a pipe cleaner. Suddenly the pain started to wrap itself around me and the darkness felt surprisingly warm. I looked up at Edward and smiled. All I wanted was him and now I had him, I was never going to let him go. Finally the darkness finally consumed me as my eyes closed.

Hope you liked this chapter! It was actually one of my favourite ones to write! Please review! I also know I am probably going to get some shocked reviews so I will just hint one thing…..I am not that mean..well I hope not. Don't worry this is not the end

Next: Edward's Point of View!


	20. Through Glass

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 20: Through Glass**

Wow, chapter 20! I can't believe I am on Chapter 20 already! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alert and fave list. You are the reason why I write, you are all amazing! I especially want to thank: **KateyT23, , teambellaedward, PriestessOfFreya, 1sparklygirl, Lisa87!** Thank you for all of your support, it truly means a lot and when I get writer's block I know you guys can help me! Thanks for your support, advice and ideas!

On a less happier note, as of right now I believe soon this story is going to come to an end. I think I will only write 4-6 more chapters of this story. I go back to school in September and I don't know if I will be able to write a lot so I want to have this story finished so I don't have to keep you all waiting. However it is possible that I may write a sequel to this story. I will also be writing another story in regards to team Edward and Bella so please keep on the lookout for that, I will let you know when that will be up!

Thanks again! Please review even if you love or hate it!

xoxo, Jenn!

_So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head – **Through Glass Stone Sour**

**Edward's POV**

A hundred years ago, if someone was to ask me what the scariest moment of my life was I would say, being turned into a cold, dark vampire. However today my answer would change, even if I was currently a vampire. Today my answer would be using the love of my life as bait to destroy a dark, dangerous vampire named Sarah. I turned to my right and glanced at Bella, the most beautiful women in the world. Although I wanted to believe our plan would work, I was worried this would be the last time I would ever see her stunning face again. Her brown hair was flowing freely down her perfect pack and her lips looked luscious and sweet. Oh how I loved her so much. I desperately wished I could put my foot on the brake of my Volvo, turn around and go back home with Bella but I knew I couldn't. I knew that although I was worried about the plan, it was the only one we had and I knew once Sarah was taken care of, everything would be over. There wasn't anything I would do for Bella, even if that meant putting myself in harm's way. I trusted my family so I had to have faith that this plan would work out. For once I was thankful I was a vampire because if I was still human my heart would be playing a loud drum solo and my hands would be violently shaking so bad, they wouldn't be able to grip the round, leather steering wheel in front of me.

As I watched the rain drops dance on my windshield I thanked Carlisle in my head for deciding to take my Volvo just in case something went wrong and Bella needed to quickly escape. It put my thoughts a little at ease but they were still jumping around in my head. I looked at Bella again who was now looking out her window. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be okay but I didn't want to lie to her, because unfortunately I didn't know for sure, if everything would be alright.

"Are you okay love? You know we do not have to do this, you can change your mind." I asked as I wrapped my hand around her own delicate one.

Even though I wanted her to change her mind, I knew she wouldn't. I knew I couldn't either.

Bella turned to look at me.

"I am fine Edward. I know I can change my mind but I am not going to. I want to do this. I have to." She said as she smiled and squeezed my hand tight.

That was my Bella, strong and brave. Everything about her I loved. She deserved to have everything because she was so beautiful, and as soon as I saw the forest entrance and the battlefield behind it, I felt guilty for having caused so much pain and grief in her life. If I wasn't in her life she would be perfectly safe.

"You are so brave and strong love. I wish you had not met me because then you would not have to put your life in danger for me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe and now look at you; you are on your way to face one of the deadliest vampires in existence. All I want is for you to live a normal human's life because that is what you deserve." I said as I stopped the car in front of the forest entrance. I tried to focus on the task at hand but all I could think of was my beautiful Bella and how I had failed her.

"Edward look at me." She demanded.

I turned my head to so I could see her angelic face.

"All I want. All I will ever want is you Edward Cullen. These past months that we were a part were the most difficult months of my life and all I wanted during that time was you. To be in your arms and to be loved by you. I don't care where our life takes us or what I will have to do I love you so much Edward. You make me happy, without you I would be a mess, I wouldn't even be living. No matter what happens or where our life takes us, I am going to be there with you no matter if it is Alice's' spunky personality we have to deal with or a deadly, dangerous vampire. You are all I want and that will never change." She said. I was shocked. I couldn't believe an angel like her would say those sweet, sweet words. Her voice brought me so much joy and happiness. I couldn't believe she felt that way, I was so lucky. I thought I was the luckiest person in the world.

"Oh Bella, what would I do without you? I have been waiting my whole life for someone like you. I love you so much and I will try to protect you as best as I can. But promise me, if something happens I want you to always keep that beautiful smile on your face and I want you to be happy." I said as I saw wet, salty tears start to fall from Bella's eyes.

"Don't worry Edward, nothing is going to happen, Sarah has nothing on me!" She said. Then she leaned in and kissed me. Oh how I loved Bella's lips. I wanted to taste them forever; they were even more addicting than human blood. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her and feel her beautiful body near mine. I knew she was feeling the same way, I could smell her arousal and if it wasn't for the leering circumstances, I would be kissing her right now.

"And how is kissing helping the situation?" A snarky, venomous voice asked.

My arousal quickly faded when I realized Rosalie was standing outside of my Volvo. I saw Bella jump and I knew Bella probably thought it was Sarah instead of Rosalie.

I quickly got out of the car, Bella followed soon after.

"Don't worry Bella, she is just jealous. I know she wants to kiss me so bad right now." Emmett said showing off his muscles.

Bella laughed. Oh how her laugh eased my pain. It was like medicine, sweet, sweet medicine. I wished I could hear it all day long. I was so happy to hear Bella laugh, that I started laughing too. Then my whole family starting smiling and laughing. Watching everyone laugh, reminded me how much I loved them and I knew right then that I could not doubt what we were about to do. I had to believe in my family and in Bella, because if I believed, somehow everything would work out. Well at least I hoped so.

All of a sudden thunder started to roar, as the rain started to fall harder. Then the laughter stopped and if I had a heart I swear it would have stopped right then and there.

Even before Alice spoke, I knew what she was going to say. She promised she would update me as soon as she thought Sarah was near. I knew something was wrong. Before she announced the news out loud, in my head she said.

_It's time Edward, she is here. I know we can do this._

I looked at Alice with a stern glance, she was right, we could do this.

"She's here." Alice said announcing the news I already knew out loud. I saw a shiver go up Bella's body and I pulled her closer to my body, hoping to relieve her fears.

I saw Carlisle quickly look in my direction.

_I am going to give her, her instructions now. I know she will be okay son._

I nodded my head, trusting Carlisle's words.

"Okay Bella I want you to take a few steps in that field." He said as he pointed a few feet in front of her where the tall trees leaned away from each other which showed a large, empty field. "Then I want you to wait."

I could tell Bella was a little concerned due to her puzzled expression.

"If I say more things, she may hear." Carlisle said.

She nodded her head. She smiled and just before she started her journey to the field, Esme took her hand.

"We love you every much Bella and I love you for saving Edward's life. I know everything will work out." She said as she gave her a hug.

Watching Esme and Bella hug would have made me cry if I was still human but the emotion ran through my body like warm water flowing down a river. It also pained me to see them hug because if something happened out there tonight, it might be the only time I could witness two of the most beloved people in my life hug in front of me. Bella smiled at everyone. I wished time would freeze so I could be in this moment forever but I knew no matter what happened, I would always remember Bella and her beautiful smile. Then she looked up at me and whispered I love you. I deeply hoped those wouldn't be the last words I heard from her sweet lips and as I watched my beautiful Bella walk up to the field with so much determination and grace, the severity of the situation hit me hard and I suddenly sunk to my knees.

_Are you alright Edward?_ I heard Esme ask.

_Edward you have to get up and fight, Sarah is here, you have to be tough!_ Emmett said.

I knew they were right; I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts. I stood up and stared at Bella. She was so determined. I had to be determined too.

"She's coming!" Alice cried as I heard the faint sound of leaves crinkling. I listened carefully. The sound was coming closer, and it belonged to Sarah.

Without even thinking, I sped off towards the field. Although I was a vampire and had quick moving abilities, I could see Sarah had already beaten me to the field and was now going after Bella, my Bella! I tried to run as fast as I could but I wasn't as quick as Sarah because by the time I made it to the field, Sarah had violently pushed Bella to the ground as her body echoed throughout the forest. NO! I was screaming in my head. I had to protect Bella, she could not get hurt! The anger boiled in my body like hot water on a stove. I ran as fast as I could and leaped towards Sarah who was standing in front of Bella's fragile body as though it was prey. I could hear the sounds of my family following close behind me. This was it. It was time to take down this evil vampire. It was time to get my life back with the love of my life. I was ready for a fight, I was ready to fight for love and no body, not even a strong vampire was going to stop me! However my motivation left my body like air leaving a helium balloon as soon as I tried to leap onto Sarah. I thought Sarah would be distracted from seeing Bella and because of that, I thought I could easily attach her. Unfortunately I was wrong. Very wrong. Bella was not distracting Sarah, in fact it seemed she was doing the opposite. It seemed as though Sarah was stronger than ever because as soon as I reached her back, she quickly turned around and flung me so I flew across the field. I hit the ground with a loud thud but it had no affect on me. Instead I watched one by one as each member of my family was flung across the air at rapid speed. The sound of their heavy bodies hitting the ground echoed all around me. My hope quickly faded as I looked at my fellow vampires. The plan did not work. What could be done now?

"And here I thought vampires were smart, well you proved me wrong didn't you? Instead of making me find this young girl, you handed her to me like she was on a silver platter. Victoria will be very pleased." Sarah said sarcastically as I saw her make her way towards Bella's body which was lying on the ground.

I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I had to fight. I had already made my mind up earlier that I was going to fight for Bella even if it killed me.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled as I leaped into the air but Sarah did too and caught me by the throat, which I was not expecting. Her hands felt like knives cutting through my skin. I could feel my throat start to close as Sarah's hand started to bend the muscles of my throat.

_Edward you have to fight, I am so sorry but we can't move. We all have been trying but none of us can move. _I heard Alice say.

_Edward I love you so much, always remember you were a good son and I am so proud of you._ Esme said with sad voice.

_Don't stop fighting Edward, I would love to help you but it seems that vamp has some power over us and none of us can move,_ Emmett said.

_Don't let her win Edward, I promise once I get out of this mess I will shut Sarah's mouth myself._ Rosalie said.

_Son please fight, if you can't I want you to know I promise we will look after Bella_, Carlisle's voice stated.

Before I could hear Jasper's voice enter my brain, I started to feel very weak and tired.

What? What did they mean they couldn't move? Although I wanted to think about my family, I could feel my air waves closing and it was becoming harder to breathe. I could feel my body weaken as Sarah kept her tight grip on my throat. I didn't want to die like this but now it was my turn to feel like a bear being hunted.

"LET GO OF HIM, IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HIM!" I heard Bella say as she got up and started walking closer Sarah. I glared at Bella. There was no way I wanted her near Sarah now. I was hoping she would take my hint and stop walking but she didn't.

As soon as Bella said those words, Sarah let me go as I dropped to the ground. Then she started walking towards Bella. I tried to run but I couldn't. I tried to move, but I couldn't do that either. It felt as though I was trapped in a bubble. NOO! I clenched my fists together with anger and frustration. I had to burst this bubble or whatever force field was preventing me from moving. I had to get to Bella. I had to. I glanced over at my family and I realized what they were trying to tell me just moments ago. The realization that I was trapped and couldn't help Bella hit me hard like a ton of bricks. I had failed my love. It was all over now and there was nothing I could do. That is when I started to panic and I knew if I was a human in that moment, I would have had a heart attack. I knew we should not have gone with this plan, I knew it was dangerous. I knew it. I knew it. Now it was too late, Bella was going to die from the hands of Sarah. My stomach felt as though it weighed 1000 pounds, and I hoped somehow Bella would be alright. In that moment I wanted to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see how Sarah killed my love, but I wanted to remember the moment so I could get my revenge.

But instead of Bella being still and motionless, I saw Bella take a step towards Sarah who was glaring at her with demon eyes. Bella was able to move, even when my family and I couldn't. How could that be? How was Bella doing that? First I started to panic and many questions started to run through my head but then I realized if Sarah's powers did not have an effect on Bella, she might be able to escape or fight back. Suddenly I felt a little optimistic.

_Edward why aren't Sarah's powers working on Bella?_ Rosalie asked.

_Edward did you know Bella could do this?_ Esme asked.

I glanced over at my family and then Sarah who had stopped walking and her eyes held a shocked expression.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked at Bella with deep concentration.

"Bella Swan." Bella answered.

"Why don't my powers work on you?" Sarah asked intrigued and also frustrated of the situation.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine if you don't know, I will just take you to Victoria and then you can tell her yourself." Sarah said.

"Just because I can't use my mental abilities, doesn't mean I can't use my physical abilities. Don't worry this won't hurt too much and soon you will be on your way to see Victoria. Who knows what she has in store for you but I know it will be painful." Sarah exclaimed as I saw Bella's face which for a moment had a smile on her face, now was frowning.

"I've decided, I don't care what Victoria wants, I will play with my meal." Sarah said as she snarled.

I clenched my fists harder as I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt like a helpless lion trapped in a steal cage. I watched Bella has she tried to stand up but all of a sudden Sarah attacked her as she fell hard on the ground. It pained me to see her petite body fall onto the ground. Then I watched helplessly as Sarah leaped onto Bella's body. All I wanted was to rip through this bubble and save Bella.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten your dearest Edward and the Cullen Clan. As soon as Victoria has you, I will kill each one of your loving friends and leave Edward for last." Sarah said as she laughed. All of a sudden she grabbed Bella's left arm and twisted it as I heard Bella yell out in pain. It felt as though Sarah had punched me in the chest, even though she didn't. It pained me so much to hear Bella's scream. I knew I would always hear that voice in my nightmares. I didn't want Bella to go through any more pain and I especially didn't want her to die.

_Edward try not to worry we all know Bella is a fighter. _Jasper advised trying to soothe my emotions through my head.

My hope began to fade as I saw her look at me with so much pain and hurt in her eyes. Then tears started to fall from her eyes. I wanted to dry those tears. I never wanted to see her cry again. Suddenly Sarah got up from Bella and said.

"And that is how you take care of a human! Now Edward, I think I will have some more fun with your human."

I glanced at Sarah, then at Bella who was gripping her injured arm tightly as she started to stand up. All of a sudden Sarah threw Bella's body into the air so hard she landed far into the forest. I stared in shock as I watched Bella's lip body fly across the field into the dark trees. I tried again to move my body, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. This was it and I wished I had said goodbye to the love of my life.

"Now it is just you and I." I heard Sarah say to Bella.

All of a sudden I heard Sarah cry out in pain as the noise scared birds out of their warm nests in the trees. I knew something had happened to Sarah and I knew usually when vampires were injured, no matter how skilled they were, they always lost their focus. So I tried again to move my legs and I could. The bubble had burst. I was so happy that I could actually do something to help Bella. Without even thinking I ran to Bella and was shocked to see Sarah on top of Bella with a branch in her chest. I knew now was the perfect time to get rid of Sarah because now she was the one who was weak. Her strength levels were declining which I knew would decrease the strength of her abilities. So I leaped at Sarah, grabbed her neck and twisted as the sound of the bones snapping in half, echoed throughout the forest. I looked at Bella who was smiling softly at me but then her smile faded and her eyes started to close.

"NOOOO BELLA!"

Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter! I love writing Edward's perspective! Coming up next: Well the story is coming to an end which means, some cute, fluff, love scenes with Bella and Edward. Please review! I love reviews!


	21. Nothing Else Matters

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 21: Nothing Else Matters**

Hey everyone! I go back to University on Thursday! One more year and I'm done my undergrad! Woot! I am very excited but sad because I won't be able to update quickly! But that is okay because this story is almost done. In fact I have decided this will be my last Bella's Point of View. Don't worry I may write a sequel soon! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for your support! Good luck to everyone who has started school! Please review this chapter even if you love or hate it!

xoxo

Jenn

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say_

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters **Metallica- Nothing Else Matters**

Bella's POV

I was always afraid of dying but like most people I was always curious as to how I would die and what it would be like. I knew I was taking my chances when I met Edward, but I knew he was worth it. I would jump through a ring of fire for him. But the fear started to rise like the tide throughout my stomach. My body was numb and cold as though I was lying in a freezer. I couldn't say anything; it was as though my lips were stitched shut. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as though there were heavy weights sitting on my eye lids. Everything felt dark and cold. Everywhere I looked, there were dark shadows dancing around me. Although I knew I was losing my struggle to live, I had to fight; I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to die because of Sarah but my body felt so weak. It hurt to even raise my arm just a few inches off the ground. I knew my only option was to wait. So I began thinking of Edward and how beautiful he truly was. I loved him so much and he would be the only man I would ever love. He showed me what true love was and that was something I would never forget, no matter if I was alive or dead. I felt the pins and needles start to form within my feet and I hoped someone up in the sky would give me a second chance.

All of a sudden I heard a faint sound. It sounded like a soft whisper but the voice sounded so familiar.

"BELLA! BELLA PLEASE DON'T DIE!" It was Edward! His beautiful voice seemed to have penetrated the shadow that had wrapped itself around me like a blanket.

Edward! I loved him so much. I couldn't just leave him. I couldn't leave him now, not after all the things we had been through. I realized I couldn't die so I tried to find all of my strength so I could win the fight between life and death. I wanted to live. I wanted to live my life with Edward Cullen and no evil vampire was going to stop me. I felt determined. I knew that if I believed I could win, I could, all I had to do was believe in the love Edward and I shared.

The numbing feeling was making its way up to my torso and I knew quickly and surely death was coming to greet me.

But all of a sudden, my body began to lose its numbing feeling. In fact it seemed the feeling was disappearing. I tried to open my eyes again and this time I could. Instead of lying on the forest ground, it seemed as though I was in Edward's room, laying in his bed. I looked up to see all of the Cullen's standing in a circle around me. They all held faint and grim expressions. It seemed as though someone had heard my hopeful plea. Someone had given me a second chance.

"Bella, love are you alright, your body went so cold and I thought you had left me!" Edward exclaimed as he sat down on the bed and took my head.

"Edward I promised you I would never leave you and I never break my promises!" I said, taking in the most beautiful man in the world. I thought I would never see the love of my life again but now here he was sitting in front of me. His beauty never amazed me. His cheeks were chiseled like he was carved from stone and his eyes were so beautiful, it seemed as though I could see into his soul. How I longed to run my hands through his scruffy brown hair. I smiled as I let myself see how truly beautiful Edward was. Then I felt Edward's strong arms wrap themselves around my body. It felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms. It was so warm. I never wanted to leave his side.

"Bella how do you feel? You gave us quite a scare." Carlisle asked as he began to check my vital signs.

"I feel tired and a little sore." I answered realizing that my face hurt when I talked. I touched my cheek where Sarah had scarred me. It was now covered up with some gauze.

"Yes Sarah gave you quite the scar but it should fade with time. When you were asleep I checked out your injuries, you have a bruised rib, a broken wrist and a few large bruises on your lower back which may cause difficulty with your breathing." Carlisle explained.

It was then when I noticed how much pain my body actually was in. My face felt sore and I looked down to see my wrist in a cream coloured cast. My body felt as though I had fallen from the sky, it was sore all over. But although I was in a lot of pain I was lucky to be alive.

"You should take these pain killers every three hours and drink plenty of liquids. I also want you to remain in bed for a couple of days to make sure your ribs and bruises heal. Bella I am so glad you are okay, we were all worried." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I said.

"Bella you were awesome against Sarah, using the tree trunk was genius!" Emmett exclaimed looking as though his favourite football team had won the super bowl.

"Thank Emmett; I thought it was a genius plan as well!" I said smiling up at Emmett.

"You had me worried there Bella, I thought I would have a baby vampire to defeat." He said giving me his quirky smile.

What? A vampire? I looked up at Edward whose brows were furrowed.

"When your condition turned for the worst, Carlisle gave me a time limit and said when that limit was up I would have to turn you or else let you die. I didn't know what to do Bella, I wanted to turn you but I didn't want to change your life without you asking. I was so happy when you finally woke up Bella. Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive and human." Edward said, with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad I woke up. I never want to leave you. I never want to leave any of you." I said as I looked up past Emmett, Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella you have no idea how happy we are to have you. If anything were to happen to you Bella, it would be like losing a family member. You are a part of our family now." Esme said as she leaned over and kissed my healthy cheek.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. You are like a second mom to me and I appreciate everything you have done." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm glad you are alright Bella." Rosalie said but the smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you are okay! Don't worry about your scar, I have amazing make up that will cover it up and of course once your better we will go on a shopping spree." Alice said in her spunky voice.

"Oh gee thanks Alice!" I said smiling. Although Alice shopping and designer clothes, she was an awesome person and she was my best friend. I wrapped my arms around her body. I knew no matter how loud or spunky Alice got, I would always love Alice for who she was.

"Don't worry Bella; I will protect you from Alice." Jasper said finally taking a break from controlling everyone's emotions.

"Thank you so much Jasper! But I think I may need the whole Cullen Clan to help protect me from Alice and her shopping sprees." I said laughing which was a bad idea because a sharp pain shot up my back. I tried to hide my wince but Edward saw.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Edward, some laughing isn't going to kill me." I said smiling but then I felt a wave of fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to think you guys are boring me. I would love to spend every minute with you but I feel as though I can't keep my eyes open." I said as I started to rub my eyes.

"Okay Bella we will let you get your rest, again we are so glad you are okay. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said as everyone but Edward left the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No! I would like it if you laid down with me." I said as he moved into the bed, on top of the covers. He wrapped his arm around me and I sighed. This is why I fought death. This is why I wanted to live. I wanted to be in Edward's arms. I wanted to be with him forever. Although he was a vampire, I felt safe and secure with him. I felt loved. I felt loved for being me and that is something I would always cherish.

"Bella did you need anything?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my long, brown hair.

"No, just you." I said smiling at him.

"Oh love I am so glad you are okay. I am sorry I put you through danger, I'm no good for you but I love you so much. I can't live without you but I feel terrible when I see you laying in bed with scrapes and bruises. You are my life Isabella Swan and without you I do not exist." Edward explained as he traced my lips with his index finger.

"Please don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it. Although I'm a strong vampire, you are my weakness." Edward pleaded as he grabbed my cheek bone and then kissed the gauze.

"Edward this is the final time I will say it. I love you too and I will stick by you no matter what, even if that means fighting evil vampires like Sarah. No matter what you do, you will never get rid of me. I'm yours forever." I said as kissed him on his lips.

Although I was in pain, I also desired his touch. So I tried to open his lips with my tongue and surprisingly his lips parted as our tongues danced together as though they were two people who had just seen the sun. His tongue was warm and felt good on my own. I could feel my muscles tighten beneath the crotch of my jeans and in that moment all I wanted was Edward. Edward broke of our kiss and started to make his own kisses down my neck. Oh how it felt so good. I wanted more. I wanted more now. But as I leaned up closer to feel more of Edward's beautiful body, another wave of pain rolled over my back.

"Ouch." I automatically said.

"Bella are you okay? I shouldn't have done that, not while you're in so much pain.

"But Edward you are the cure to my pain." I said snuggling close to Edward's stomach.

"How about when you are better, I will try to continue what we just started." Edward advised.

"That sounds awesome Edward. I love you so much, even after all we have been through, and I know you are my only one." I said

"You are my only one my love and I promise nothing will change that," He said as he kissed my forehead. Then he started to hum the melody of Claire De la Lune as my eyes started to close.

The beautiful melody became fainter and fainter as I drifted off to sleep. Somehow I knew when I woke up, everything would be alright because Edward Cullen loved me and that's all that mattered. Nothing else mattered in the world but being with him and I knew as long as I was with him, everything would be alright.

**The End!**

Coming up next:

The last Edward's POV.

Please Review!


	22. Numb

**All I Wanted Was You Chapter 22: Numb**

Hey everyone! This is my last chapter of this story! Wow it feels bitter sweet. I am sad this story is over because I loved writing it and I am going to miss it. But I am happy because I actually completed a story, even after my writer's hiatus. I just want to say a BIG thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing and I love you all! Without this story would not exist and would not be completed! Thanks for your support and excitement! Thank you to all of you who have added this story to their alert and fave story lists! I appreciate everything! I started school and I will be busy but I also want to keep my writing up. If I start to write another story, it will take me quite awhile to update sometimes it will be 1-2 months without an update! I hope in the future you guys will continue to read and support me! Thank you!

Thanks especially to: Glory2121, teambellaedward, , PriestessOfFreya, Simaril, Lisa87, traciebuie, 1sparklygirl, KateyT23. Thanks so much!

xoxo

Jenn!

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you-_ **Numb Linkin Park**

Edward's Point of View

I have seen some horrible things in my life, things that I wished I could erase from my mind. I have seen many people die from monsters like myself. I have seen innocent people die in a pool of their own blood. But none of those things compared to what I saw when I ran to my fallen angel. The most important person in my life was lying motionless on the grass. Her long, almond brown hair was fanned out behind her her, surrounding her like a brown halo. She was my angel. My amazing angel. She did not look human. She looked like a china doll who was not real but was breakable if you touched her. My heart sunk in my stomach like a heavy weight. If I was still human I knew I would not be breathing. The guilt wave washed over me as I fell to my knees. Bella was this way because of me. I could have protected her. I should have stopped her. I felt as though I was a frail, fragile human instead of a strong, protective vampire because right now it seemed as though there was nothing I could do. There was no way I could lose her. I would die without her. Her life couldn't just end like this. Our life together couldn't just end. Not after everything we had been through. Somehow I found my voice.

"BELLA! BELLA PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I could hear my voice as it shook and echoed throughout the forest like a bass guitar.

I looked at all of my family members who were kneeling beside Bella as well with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Carlisle what do we do? How is she? Is she dying?" I asked quickly and impatiently. I knew time was ticking away and I needed all the time I could get in order to help Bella.

Carlisle quickly checked Bella's pulse.

"She is still alive Edward but she is injured. It looks like she has a broken wrist and bruised ribs. However her cut on her face seems to be the worst injury. Her body has been through a lot this evening and in order to deal with the actions of today, her body has shut down to try and heal itself. We have to get her to the house as soon as possible." Carlisle explained. I had no idea how he could be so calm when I was full of panic and fear.

"Edward do you want to take her? You will be faster than the vehicles." Carlisle asked.

All I could do was nod my head as I gently picked up Bella's body in my arms.

"Edward she is going to be okay, look all the things you guys have been through." Alice said trying to sound positive.

"She is right Edward, remain calm everything will be fine." Jasper said.

I knew Jasper was trying to use his powers on me and that angered me. I didn't want anyone helping me cope with my emotions. I had every right to be mad because I was the one responsible for Bella.

"You don't know that Jasper, she could die! Don't you get it! I would die with her! I'll meet you guys back at the house," I said as I stood up and flew into the forest as though I was chasing my dinner.

I couldn't think of anything but Bella. I couldn't feel anything not even the slashing of the tree branches hitting my skin. I felt numb on the inside. I couldn't live if Bella wasn't alive with me. She was my world. She was my life. She was everything to me.

Finally after a couple of seconds I arrived at my house. I could hear Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie running behind me in the woods. That meant that Emmett and Jasper had driven the two vehicles home. I ran up the stairs and set Bella on the bed. I wiped away a strand of brown hair from her pale face so I could look into her beautiful eyes. I pleaded with her. I begged her to fight. I wished her eyes would open. They were too beautiful not to be open.

"Edward you have to believe. Believe in the love you two share; let her know that you are here for her and that you are never going to let her go." Esme said softly as she glanced worriedly at Bella's body.

All of a sudden Carlisle quickly entered the room and set up all of his equipment. He quickly stitched up her scarred cheek and covered it with white gauze. Then he quickly took care of her broken wrist and wrapped it in a cast. I wondered if Bella was in pain. I hoped she wasn't. I hoped she couldn't feel a thing. I thought the sight of blood would finally start to get to me but I was too busy being worried about Bella. This made me feel more reassured about my issue with blood. He checked her stats, her pulse and her eyes. But this time instead of seeing an encouraging nod or positive reinforcement, I saw a grim expression on his face.

"What's the matter Carlisle? What is it?" I quickly asked, knowing I wouldn't want to hear the answer.

He shook his head as the rest of my family members rushed in.

"I'm sorry Edward we are losing her." He said with a sad voice.

"What? What do you mean? Can't you do something?" I asked my voice trembling as my body began to shake. No, this could not be happening. No, Bella had to live!

"You could turn her?" Emmett asked.

What? Was he crazy? There was no way I was going to turn my beautiful Bella into a monster.

"No! She does not deserve this curse!" I yelled as I sat on the bed and grabbed Bella's soft hand. It was so cold. Her whole body was cold.

"Well then she will die Edward!" Emmett exclaimed, as though I didn't even know it.

"Emmett's right Edward, you have three minutes to think about what you want to do, but after that there will be nothing you can do." Carlisle explained.

What? Three minutes? I didn't want to turn Bella into a vampire. I didn't want her to be like me. But I also couldn't live without her. I hoped she would wake up soon because then I would have to do something I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Bella please, I know you can fight this you are so strong! I need you in my life please don't leave me!" I cried out.

All of a sudden Bella's body was changing temperature. She was not cold anymore; she was getting the warmth back into her beautiful body. I quickly looked up at her and to my amazement her eyes were wide open, like they should be. If I was a human and not a vampire, my heart would be beating like a drum. Yes she was alive! My Bella was alive!

"Bella, love are you alright, your body went so cold and I thought you had left me!" I exclaimed as I sat down on the bed and took her head again in mine.

"Edward I promised you I would never leave you and I never break my promises!" She said as she smiled. Oh how I loved her smile. It was the most beautiful thing in the world! I was so happy. My love was okay. I wrapped my arms around Bella's body.

"Bella how do you feel? You gave us quite a scare." Carlisle asked as he began to check her vital signs again.

"I feel tired and a little sore." She answered.

"Yes Sarah gave you quite the scar but it should fade with time. When you were asleep I checked out your injuries, you have a bruised rib, a broken wrist and a few large bruises on your lower back which may cause difficulty with your breathing." Carlisle explained.

"You should take these pain killers every three hours and drink plenty of liquids. I also want you to remain in bed for a couple of days to make sure your ribs and bruises heal. Bella I am so glad you are okay, we were all worried." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said.

"Bella you were awesome against Sarah, using the tree trunk was genius!" Emmett exclaimed looking as though his favourite football team had won the super bowl.

"Thank Emmett; I thought it was a genius plan as well!" She said smiling up at Emmett.

"You had me worried there Bella, I thought I would have a baby vampire to defeat." He said giving her a smile.

I gave Emmett my dagger stare as she looked up at me.

"When your condition turned for the worst, Carlisle gave me a time limit and said when that limit was up I would have to turn you or else let you die. I didn't know what to do Bella, I wanted to turn you but I didn't want to change your life without you asking. I was so happy when you finally woke up Bella. Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive and human." I said.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad I woke up. I never want to leave you. I never want to leave any of you." She said as she looked up at my family.

"Bella you have no idea how happy we are to have you. If anything were to happen to you Bella, it would be like losing a family member. You are a part of our family now." Esme said as she leaned over and kissed her healthy cheek.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. You are like a second mom to me and I appreciate everything you have done." She said as she hugged her.

"I'm glad you are alright Bella." Rosalie said but then smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you are okay! Don't worry about your scar, I have amazing make up that will cover it up and of course once your better we will go on a shopping spree." Alice said in her spunky voice.

"Oh gee thanks Alice!" Bella said smiling.

"Don't worry Bella; I will protect you from Alice." Jasper said finally taking a break from controlling everyone's emotions.

"Thank you so much Jasper! But I think I may need the whole Cullen Clan to help protect me from Alice and her shopping sprees." She said laughing but then she winced in pain. All of a sudden I became very concerned. Was she okay?

"Bella are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Edward, some laughing isn't going to kill me." She said smiling but then she started to yawn.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to think you guys are boring me. I would love to spend every minute with you but I feel as though I can't keep my eyes open." She said as she started to rub her eyes.

"Okay Bella we will let you get your rest, again we are so glad you are okay. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said as everyone but me left the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. Not wanting her to say no.

"No! I would like it if you laid down with me." She said as I moved into the bed, on top of the covers. I wrapped my arm around her and she sighed. Oh how it felt so good to be with my Bella. My beautiful Bella. I would do anything to make sure she was safe so she would leave me.

"Bella did you need anything?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her long, brown hair.

"No, just you." She said smiling at him.

"Oh love I am so glad you are okay. I am sorry I put you through danger, I'm no good for you but I love you so much. I can't live without you but I feel terrible when I see you lying in bed with scrapes and bruises. You are my life Isabella Swan and without you I do not exist." I explained as I traced her lips with my index finger. Oh how her lips felt so smooth. I just wanted to kiss them.

"Please don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it. Although I'm a strong vampire, you are my weakness." I pleaded as I grabbed her cheek bone and then kissed the gauze.

"Edward this is the final time I will say it. I love you too and I will stick by you no matter what, even if that means fighting evil vampires like Sarah. No matter what you do, you will never get rid of me. I'm yours forever." She said as she kissed me on my lips. Her words made me smile but her lips made me want more. I could feel her tongue trying to open my own lips. At first I didn't want to but the strong feeling coming from my groin was overwhelming. So I let my lips part so our tongues could dance together. Her tongue was warm and felt so good in my mouth. I wanted more. I wanted more of her. I broke off the amazing kiss and started to make more kisses down her sweet, neck. Bella started to move closer beside me but as she did that, she winced.

"Ouch." She said.

"Bella are you okay? I shouldn't have done that, not while you're in so much pain." I said worried about her condition. Then I felt bad for my actions. I was selfish for wanting to kiss her after what had happened.

"But Edward you are the cure to my pain." She said snuggling close to my stomach.

"How about when you are better, I will try to continue what we just started." I advised, knowing that would stop the strong feeling from being released from my groin.

"That sounds awesome Edward. I love you so much, even after all we have been through, and I know you are my only one." She said.

"You are my only one my love and I promise nothing will change that," I said as I kissed her forehead. Then I started to hum the melody of Claire De la Lune as her eyes started to close.

Watching Bella's eyes close was the most beautiful thing I could watch. I could watch her beautiful body for hours. I knew as I sat beside my love, that everything would be just fine. Bella was safe and we could start our lives together.

**THE END!**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
